La pérdida de la inocencia
by Serena Ryuuzaki
Summary: Dejarías ir el amor solo por consumar tu venganza? y si en ella no solo lastimaras a una persona, sino también al amor de tu vida, seguirías adelante? FINAL ALTERNATIVO, SOMETANLO A VOTACIÓN.
1. Prologo

_**La pérdida de la inocencia.**_

_**PROLOGO.**_

_**Esta es una historia rara de contar, una historia triste, vil, patética, es la historia más repugnante que escuchado, es la mía, es mi vida, si aún no entienden quien soy, me presentaré, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, y así perdí mi inocencia…**_

_**Cuando cumplí 15 años supe que las historias de princesas no existían, que los amores como Romero y Julieta eran una mentira, que todo puede terminar, que un matrimonio de 18 años, se podía ir por la borda o directo a la basura, y una familia como la mía desintegrarse, todo terminó cuando "ella" apareció. Mi padre trabajaba para una importante empresa como agente, por lo tanto, debía salir de la ciudad constantemente, siempre había admirado el amor que mis padres se profesaban, por que a pesar de tantos años seguían tratándose como novios, he inconscientemente siempre desee un matrimonio así, mi padre lo era todo para mí, mi máximo a seguir, lo admiraba, para mi era una persona muy inteligente, leal, amorosa, y sobre todo fiel, pero yo misma cree una falsa imagen, y el no era más que un simple mortal, un hombre, débil como todos, con defectos como los demás, y cayó en la más baja de las tentaciones, sucumbió antes los encantos de "ella", de esa mujer que lo envolvió, quien transformo mi alma pura y la lleno de maldad, de rencor, de venganza. En uno de sus tantos viajes, él ya no volvió, mi padre no regresó, se fue, nos abandonó, y yo no entendía por que, en las ultimas fechas mis padres comenzaban a tener diferencias, peleas gritos, pero quise creer, que hasta cierto punto era normal, mis amigas dijeron que sus padres peleaban todo el tiempo, pensé que los mismo pasaba con los míos, que no eran más que peleas pasajeras, pero no era así, esa misma noche vi llorar a mi madre, en la oscuridad de su habitación se reprochaba, así misma, eso era algo que nunca pude soportar, ver llorar a mi mamá, verla aguantar su pena frente a mi hermano y a mi, y verla sonreír falsamente por las mañanas mientras por dentro moría lentamente, mientras "ella" y su poca moral la mataban lentamente, si, la amante de mi padre fue la causante de todo, llegue a odiarla, a desear su muerte, pero si querer y con el paso de los años , me convertí en lo que más odiaba, como lo hice? todavía no sé, pero al mimo tiempo, también me enamoré. Esa noche que vi a mi madre llorar, jure que nadie más la haría llorar de nuevo y que cada lagrima derramada por ella, sería pagada al doble, aún sin conocer a la causante de sus penas, me propuse hacerla llorar y sufrir peor de lo que mi madre lo había hecho, y no descansaría hasta lograrlo, desde ese entonces la inocencia e ingenuidad de había en mi, se fue, y me convertí en lo que ahora soy, quizá, la pero de las mujeres, no me juzgues aún, y escucha lo que todavía tengo por decir…**_

_Hola, yo de nuevo, no se porque pero de repente comencè a escribir y ya no pude parar, utilice a mi tìa como la mala del cuento, pero aùn estamos empezando, es diferente a lo que he hecho hasta ahora, esta es solo la presentación, asì que si les gusta si lo detestan al menos serà divertido, espero opiniones si proseguimos o ahì le dejamos en intento de._

_BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE YO._



_P.D. Los personajes están basados en los que mis tíos interpretaron para la exitosa serie Sailor Moon, la cual no me pertenece, es de Naoko._

_FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODAS, si se han portado bien debajo de su arbolito posiblemente encontraran un clon de mi guapo tìo, si encuentran un clon del Mamo, eso quiere decir que se han portado mal y merecen ser castigadas, si no encuentran nada, seguramente no están en la lista o no han dejado review, pero no lloren aún tienen posibilidades de obtener su clon de Seiya, que puede llegar el día de Reyes, hagan méritos niñas, hagan méritos._


	2. La primera decepción

_**CAPITULO 1. **_

_**La primera decepción para mi madre comenzó, en el día que debía ser uno de los más felices de su vida, el día de su aniversario de bodas número 18, el último que festejamos, o intentamos festejar, mi padre salió en uno de sus tantos viajes, había prometido llegar a la celebración, familiares y amigos se encontraban ahí reunidos, mi padre debía llegar directamente del aeropuerto al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración, más las horas se hicieron eternas, y mi padre no llegaba, no lo haría, la impaciencia comenzó a apoderarse de los invitados que poco a poco, comenzaron a marcharse, disculpándose con mamá, fingiendo una sonrisa en la que se reflejaba totalmente la lástima que sentían en ese momento, mi mamá asentía con el rostro triste y con un dejo de pena reflejado en el, comenzó a despedir a la gente ahí reunida, mientras sonreía, y disimuladamente ocultaba su dolor, llego un momento en que solo quedamos en el salón, mamá, Sammy y yo, mi madre se levanto de su lugar pesadamente y al incorporarse sonrío para nosotros, pero sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, pidió le ayudáramos un poco a acomodar el lugar, el servicio de limpieza llegaría en una hora más, así que debíamos ocuparnos en algo productivo. No entendía aún lo que pasaba, papá había prometido estar en la celebración lo más pronto posible, y no lo había cumplido, mi padre era hombre de palabra, lo era, esa vez no llegó, y pronto sabría la razón, razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, al llegar el servicio de limpieza, nos retiramos a nuestro hogar, al llegar, mamá se disculpo, excusando estar cansada e iba a dormir, se retiro a su habitación, creyó engañarme pero no fue así, al acercarme a su habitación alcancé a escuchar los sollozos, mi madre estaba llorando, y yo no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, tampoco para remediarlo… de pronto el teléfono sonó, corrí a contestar pero alguien más había levantado el auricular, por la otra línea escuché la voz de mamá, y la de alguien más, que no llegue a reconocer, colgué inmediatamente, supe que esa llamado había conmocionado aún más a mi madre pues los sollozos eran más audibles, no entendía lo que pasaba, pero tampoco quise preguntar, no quería saber, ahí comenzó a caer la imagen que tenía de mi padre, el había prometido llegar a tiempo y no lo hizo, no importaba cual fuera la excusa, ni que hubiera pasado el siempre cumplía, algo andaba mal, y ni siquiera sospechaba que.**_

_**Mi padre, regreso al día siguiente, por la mañana, al intentar acercarse a mí para saludarme, me gire bruscamente para evitar que besara mi mejilla, se que ese movimiento lo desconcertó, pero no me importó, cuando se acerco a saludar a mamá, esta no hizo movimiento alguno, solo se limitó a sonreír tristemente, al mirarse a los ojos, mi padre bajo la mirada y los ojos de mamá se cristalizaron, salí inmediatamente de ahí, de los labios de mi padre no salió ni siquiera un lo siento, una disculpa, nada, solo una mueca de lastima para con mamá, y ella solo se limitaba a sonreír, de los labios de mi madre solo se liberó un suspiro, por que no había reproches, por que no preguntaba el por que de la tardanza, ella sabía, ya lo sabía y no quiso compartir su dolor.**_

**HELLO!! si ya se que me tarde mucho, pero es que extravié mi USB, y tuve que volver a escribir este mini capítulo, lo lamento si creen que son demasiado, pero demasiado cortos, pero tranquilas que a partir de aquí intentaré actualizar lo más pronto posible, en lo que respecta a las cartas de mi tío, cuando las tome prestadas las transcribi a la USB, así que intentare hurtarlas de nuevo para seguir publicando, OK? Besos y abrazos de MI., y en especial a las siguientes personitas:**

**SeiyaySerenity22-- Gracias por tus comentarios, espero que la historia siga tan interesante como para que continúes leyendo y dejando tu opinión.**

**Chibi netsu-- Me alegra que el principio para esta historia trágica de mi querida tía te haya gustado, prometo actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Nyan Nyanko-- Agradezco de todo corazón los buenos deseos para la historia, he leído tu regalo para MI TIO (si leíste bien MI TIO, no tu Seiya) y he de decir que me encanto, en algún momento se la mostrare a mi tío se que le gustará al igual que a mí, déjame decirte que no estás muy alejada de la realidad.**

**Drixx-- Querida que bueno que sigas también esta historia, se honesta alguna maldad debiste hacer para que tu clon de Seiya no llegara, pero como dices que alivió que no llego uno del "cubito" sería fatal, esperemos al 6 de enero a ver que tal te va, ¿sobornar? a nadie, bueno posiblemente a Sere, pero ella es fácil de convencer un pastel de fresa y ya cayó.**

**Vicky Kou de Malfoy-- Agradezco de verdad tus pronosticos para la historia, debo contarte que ya leí tu fic INOLVIDABLE y estoy fascinada con él tonta Sere, como cree que mi tío iba a vivir sin ella, espero que actualices también los demás OK?**

**Peach Moon-- He aquñi un capítulo más, la intriga te come?, pues continua leyendo, que esto se va aponer interesante.**

**Y no, no crean que por ser día de los inocentes este capítulo es broma. :)**


	3. Ella

_**CAPITULO II.**_

_**Después del aniversario fallido, mi mamá y mi padre apenas si se dirigían la palabra, no se atrevían siquiera a mirarse a los ojos, era doloroso, ver la situación en la que mis padres se encontraban, Sammy que aún no comprendía, y mucho menos le aquejaba, corría por la casa sin mayor preocupación, sus risas eran el único ruido que se escuchaba por toda la casa, taladrando la cabeza de mi madre, haciendo estragos en ella, pues a partir de todo lo acontecido, mamá estaba más irritable que nunca, en una de esas ocasiones en que Sammy corría por la casa alegremente, mamá lavaba los trastos absorta en sus pensamientos, mi hermano corrió detrás de ella y saco a mama de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que tirara varios platos al suelo, al tiempo que gritaba pidiendo silencio, mi hermano y yo giramos asustados, los ojos de él comenzaron a cristalizarse, mi madre comenzó a recoger los trozos que quedaron en el suelo, haciendo caso omiso a las lagrimas de Sammy, eso fue algo que me molesto bastante, cualquiera que fuera la preocupación de mamá, no tenía por que portarse así con nosotros y mucho menos con él, sabía que estaba mal lo que iba a hacer, pero no pude callarme, le reclame a mi madre su actitud, no entendía el por que, pero no debía tratar a sí a mi hermano, no tenía por que contagiarnos de su amargura, estás últimas palabras dañaron a mamá más de lo que esperaba, secándose las lagrimas que yo misma había provocado, corrió a su habitación como un pequeño regañado, luego me arrepentí, pero ya era tarde lo había dicho, yo que ni siquiera me imagina el tamaño de su dolor, lo había agudizado más con mis hirientes palabras. Media hora después del incidente, el teléfono sonó, corrí a contestar deseando que fuera Mina invitándome a salir, deseaba ansiosamente salir de aquel lugar que comenzaba a asfixiarme.**_

_**Al volver y no encontrar a mamá en su lugar habitual la cocina, di por hecho que se encontraba en su habitación, de nuevo encerrada, había pasado una tarde relajada con Mina y las demás, estaba de lo más relajada y tranquila en ese momento, pero la tranquilidad duraría muy poco, no había pasado más de media hora, cuando el telefono sonó, fui a contestar con cierta pereza, alguien más en la otra línea había contestado iba a colgar cuando escuche de nuevo esa voz, trate de colgar pero la curiosidad fue mayor, por la otra línea era mi madre quien escuchaba, la voz de una mujer que le estaba arrebatando todo incluso la vida, contuve mi respiración al escuchar las palabras que esa mujer en tono vulgar le dirigía a mi madre, haciéndole saber que papá no regresaría, que ella se iría con él, que al fin lo había conseguido, había conseguido arrebatarnos a mi papá, no lo podía creer, todo lo que le pasaba a mamá era por "ella" y también por él, en ese momento mi padre se convirtió también en un extraño para mí en alguien más, alguien que ya no significaba nada, podía morirse mañana, cosa que a mí ya no me importaba, esas palabras comenzaron a taladrar mi cabeza, mi padre de este viaje no regresaría, y "ella" era la culpable, fue en ese momento en que perdí toda fe, todo sentimiento de piedad, y el rencor y la venganza se apoderaron de mí, fue ahí donde cambié, donde todo comenzó, donde me convertí en lo que ahora soy, grabe en mi memoria su voz, la de voz de esa mujer, y desde ese momento comenzaría buscar a la dueña de esas palabras que acabaron con mi madre, y también conmigo, que acabo con mi familia, que acabo con mi inocencia.**_

_**Cuando mamá salió de su habitación envuelta en lágrimas, corrí a abrazarla, la sostuve fuertemente, mientras sin palabras se desahogaba en mi hombro, mientras en silencio me contaba su dolor. **_

**Hola!! de nuevo, he aquí otro mini capítulo, ustedes tranquilas que a partir de de este momento viene lo bueno, por que ya no solo será un relato, OK? si la historia sigue atrapando su interés, favor de hacérmelo saber, ya que eso me dirá que vamos por buen camino.**

**BESOS Y BRAZOS DE YOP.**

**P.D. FELIZ AÑO A TODAS, QUE ESTE AÑO TRAIGA PARA USTEDES MÁS INSPIRACIÓN PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO SOBRE NUESTRA SERIE FAVORITA SAILOR MOON, AUNQUE ESO SEA MÁS CHAMBA PARA LAS MUSAS. :):)**

**SE ME OLVIDABA LA SERIE NO ME PERTENECE ES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI, ESA SERIE FUE PARA LA QUE MI TÍA TRABAJÓ. OK? **


	4. Lo que soy

_**CAPITULO III.**_

_**Quise o intente olvidar, pero nunca pude, no lo logré, a los pocos meses mis padres firmaron el divorcio de mutuo acuerdo, el día de la última firma Sammy y yo acompañamos a mamá, esa fue la última vez que lo recuerdo como mi padre, al firmar ese documento Kenji Tsukino dejo de existir para mí, recuerdo claramente su última mirada para mí, me miró a los ojos detenidamente, y yo sostuve la mirada, el bajó la suya, tal vez con pena, quizá aún existía un poco de arrepentimiento, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no había marcha atrás, Sammy con lagrimas en los ojos se despidió en con un abrazo de él, no preguntó, no dijo nada, solo se despidió, y ël le correspondió, por mi parte, solo una fría mirada le comunicaba mi desprecio, lo aborrecía, lo odiaba, si lo odiaba, -Serena?- pronunció mi nombre en forma interrogativa esperando que me acercara, -Ese es mi nombre Kenji, y espero que no vuelva a pronunciarlo- fueron las últimas palabras que le dirigí, ni mi madre, ni Sammy escucharon, esas palabras nos las guardamos, él y yo, y a él se que le perforaron el corazón.**_

_**Mamá como pudo logró sacarnos adelante, la melancolía de su rostro jamás se borro, 10 años le cayeron encima, su rostro de arrugas se llenó, pero ella jamás nos abandonó, logré una beca en el extranjero para estudiar un Posgrado en Derecho y Maestría en Política Criminal, si me titule en Derecho Penal, y siempre busque ser la mejor, trate de que mi madre se sintiera orgullosa de mí, fue de esa forma en que entre a trabajar a uno de los Bufetes Jurídicos más importantes del país, fue ahí donde comencé a codearme con gente importante, hombres principalmente de alto rango, de alta posición social, que se acercaban a mí como abejas al panal, atraídos por mi personalidad, pero principalmente y por que negarlo por mi atractivo físico, intente sacarme la espina que el divorcio de mis padres me dejo y me convertí en la amante de varios de ellos, para después abandonarlos, logré destruir varios matrimonios, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de saber que yo también podía, que yo también podía volver loco a un hombre, que yo también podía destruir una familia y nunca me tente el corazón, nunca sentí amor por ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera afecto, solo era la necesidad física, el placer de sentirlos rendidos a mis pies, esa era la forma de vengarme de "ella" y también de él. **_

_**Al poco tiempo me enteré que "ella" lo había abandonado, que esa mujer había dejado en la miseria a Kenji, y me alegré, supuse que fue por alguien más, tarde o temprano lo haría, desde ese momento recorde lo que había jurado en silencio, vengarme de ella, lo lograría, comencé a buscarla hasta debajo de las piedras, gracias mi profesión no tardaría en dar con ella, uno siempre cuenta con gente que te debe favores y comenzaría a cobrarlos, mientras tanto rezaba a Dios por que por fin "ella" se hubiera casado, de esta forma iba a sentir en carne propia lo que mi madre sintió, lo que yo sentí, iba a llorar lo que Sammy lloró, y quizá todavía más, iba a pagar caro, demasiado caro lo que provocó, y lo iba a lograr, no importaba nada, ya nada me importaba.**_

_**En ese entonces salía con un fiscal su nombre Haruka Tenoh, un hombre demasiado atractivo, su defecto al igual que los demás, estaba casado, su esposa era una mujer muy elegante todo mundo lo decía, y si, en verdad lo era Michiru Kaio, era una mujer en verdad elegante, pero le faltaba lo que a todas las demás, saber satisfacer a un hombre en la cama y Haruka, si era hombre difícil de complacer, por eso estaba conmigo, su mujer no deseaba tener hijos, he inconscientemente trataba de vengarse de ella conmigo, esa misma tarde iría a verlo, habíamos quedado de vernos en nuestro departamento, el lo había comprado, desde hacía tiempo era única y exclusivamente para nuestras visitas, el fue el primero en llegar, recargado en el marco de la ventana esperaba impaciente por mí, por quien en poco tiempo se había convertido en una obsesión para él. **_

_**Al entrar y observarlo con la mirada pérdida en el infinito me estremecí, es cierto que Haruka provocaba en mí muchas sensaciones y quizá por él comencé a sentir algo de afecto, lo abracé por la espalda mientras sonreía, adoraba ese aroma, inhalé profundo para grabarme su perfume, -Sabes que tu loción me enloquece?- susurré en su oído, y se estremeció. me encantaba provocar esas reacciones en él, -Lo sé, pero se que te enloquece más esto- dijo girando mientras unía sus labios a los míos, si él lo sabía, sabía que sus labios me enloquecían, que su mirada podía matarme, y yo también podía doblegarlo, cuando pase mis manos por su cabello lo sentí temblar, y cuando el pasó sus manos sobre mis caderas, supe lo que vendría después, él gimiendo mi nombre, yo susurrando el suyo en la oscuridad de su habitación, era lo único que nos unía, lo único que ambos necesitábamos en ese momento, quede dormida en sus brazos, mientras el me arropaba con su piel, mi celular sonó, era Sammy mi hermano –Sere, donde estás metida?- preguntó en reclamo, esa pregunta me sonrojo, ya que aún me encontraba desnuda en los brazos de Haruka, -Tengo algunas cosas pendientes sobre el trabajo, así que vine a mi departamento a terminarlas- contesté mientras observaba el hermosos rostro de mi amante dormir, -Es Mamá por quien te hablo, al parecer a entrado en uno de esos momentos de cordura y está preguntando por ti-, esas palabras hicieron que reaccionara violentamente despertando a mi acompañante, quien preguntó asustado, -Que pasa?-, no podía responder me quede callada, analizando las palabras de mi hermano, Mamá hacia años que no la veía, sufría de alzheimer, -Es tu Madre verdad?- preguntó de nuevo Haruka al no escuchar respuesta, el sabía todo de mí y no se atrevía juzgarme, -Si es ella- respondí mientras cerraba el teléfono y me levantaba de la cama, -Quieres que te acompañé- sugirió, -No es necesario, mamá a tenido un lapso de cordura y creo que esta vez podré hablar todo lo que necesito con ella- aún sentada en la cama y con la vista baja, pensaba que le iba a decir, como iba a reaccionar en cuanto supiera la clase de mujer que era, del mismo tipo que le arrebato a su marido, como leyendome el pensamiento, Haruka se acerco a mi y beso delicadamente mi hombro desnudo, sacandome de mis pensamientos y haciendome estremecer, -Linda no te preocupes, no tienes por que decirle la verdad a tu mamá, no es necesario no tienes por que dañarte ni dañarla a ella, puedo ir y decirle a tu madre que eres mi esposa, dale por lo menos ese placer de ver a su hija convertida en toda una señora, y que mejor que ser la señora Tenoh- sonreí levemente, aún en esos momentos Haruka lograba hacerme sonreír –Aunque no sea cierto?- pregunte dedicandole una sonrisa, -Sabes bien que si me lo pidieras lo serías- añadio mientras me guiñaba el ojo, -No amor, he destruido tantas familias, que tu no serás la siguiente- respondí mientras me levantaba, -Pero Sere, que familia, si Michiru lo que menos quiere es tener una, cree que eso le arruinaría la vida y no solo eso también la figura- respondió un tanto molesto, -Y que te hace pensar que yo si podría darte un hijo- pregunte mientras clavaba mis ojos en él, no respondido solo me miró se acerco lentamente y me besó, -Creo que es hora de irnos- añadió.**_

_**Mientras ibamos en camino, solo podía pensar en mi madre, en lo que pensaría de mí ahora que estaba bien, y en lo que pasaba hasta hace poco, las últimas veces no me identificaba para nada, solo sabía decir que yo le recordaba a alguien muy importante, pero no recordaba a quien, no pude evitar que una lagrima rodara por mis ojos, Haruka con su mano la limpio delicadamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento, él era el único hombre con el que podía desahogarme y dejarme ver como realmente era una mujer con sentimientos, después de todo el fue quien me ayudo a dar con "ella".**_

Hello!! lo prometido es deuda, ya comienza lo bueno, como ya se abran dado cuenta Sere siente algo de afecto por Haruka y no quiere destruir ese matrimonio, además ya viene el encuentro con Seiya, que emoción, digo yo también caería rendida a los pies de Haru, pero no podemos negar que es más lindo o no?, bueno les pido que me sigan apoyando ya que sus reviews me llenan de inspiración. Besos y abrazos de YO.

P.D. Ya encontre mi USB, bueno en realidad lo que quiero decir es que Sailor Mon no me pertenece es de la gran Naoko, que nos deleito con la serie para la cual Seiya y Sere o sea mis tíos trabajaron. OK?

Ooops!! Creo que tendré que empezar a cambiar la clasificación de esta historia.


	5. El orgullo de Mamá

_**CAPITULO IV.**_

_**Al bajar del auto, lance un suspiro interminable, de un momento a otro iba a enfrentarme de nuevo a mi pasado, pero sobre todo a mi mayor juez, mi madre, entre a la clínica donde mamá estaba internada, caminé por los amplios pasillos lentamente deseaba no llegar ahí, no podía ver a los ojos a mamá y mentirle, me detuve por un instante, mientras observaba el anillo de oro blanco que portaba en mi mano, un abrazo de Haruka me hizo reaccionar, -Vamos linda, no podemos echarnos para atrás en este momento, tu madre te espera, piensa que quizá no vuelva a tener un momento de lucidez como este-, lo abracé fuertemente, agradeciéndole en silencio su apoyo, el anillo que portaba era un regalo de él, sobre este portaba una alianza gemela a la que él tenía en el anular de su mano, con ello pensábamos decirle a mamá, que estábamos casados, me solté de él y seguimos caminando rumbo a la habitación de mamá, al llegar de nuevo me paralicé no sabía que decir, que hacer, fue Haruka quien abrió la puerta sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, ahí frente al ventanal de la habitación se encontraba sentada mi madre sobre una mecedora, me estremecí con solo verla, giró su mirada y sonrió como hacia años no lo hacia, al mirar su sonrisa, corrí hacía ella y me arrodille a sus pies, mientras colocaba mi cabeza en su regazo, mamá la acaricio tiernamente, mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y me sentí protegida como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, -Serena, sigues siendo mi pequeña niña llorona- dijo mi madre lo que hizo que una sonrisa escapara de mis labios, -Lo siento mamá, pero es que estoy tan feliz de saber que estás bien-, conteste sin disimular mi alegría, levante la mirada y no pude decir nada sino sentirme juzgada por la mirada maternal, ella me abrazó, -No Serena quienes deben perdonarme son ustedes por haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo-, no esperaba eso, la reacción de mamá, la disculpa que nos estaba pidiendo, la abracé fuertemente, mamá se sentía culpable, y yo todavía más, -Ahora Serena sécate esas lagrimas y responde, ¿Quién es el elegante caballero que espera detrás de ti? – dijo mamá en un susurro, evitando así que Haruka le oyera, por un momento me había olvidado de él, desee en ese momento decirle a mamá toda la verdad, decirle quien era él, en lo que me había convertido, todo lo que había hecho, deseaba hablar para sentirme liberada, -Él, es Haruka mamá, un…- no pude terminar la frase cuando él se adelantó, -Soy Haruka Tenoh, esposo de Serena y al parecer su yerno- respondió sin darme tiempo de nada, quise decir la verdad, pero la mirada de mi madre me lo impidió, de pronto toda ella se había iluminado con las palabras de Haruka, -Serena, hija no sabes que feliz me haces con esta noticia- esas palabras terminaron conmigo y la necesidad de verme liberada, sonreí tímidamente correspondiendo a mi madre, -Lo sentimos mucho señora, quisimos esperar a que usted pudiera reestablecerse aunque fuera un poco, pero no pudimos, hace apenas unos meses nos casamos- me quede callada mirando el anillo y la alianza de nuevo en mi mano, mamá los miraba también, coloco su mano sobre la mía y le pidió en un movimiento a Haruka que se acercara, entrelazando nuestras manos pronunció las palabras más hirientes que jamás podré olvidar –Los felicitó, espero de todo corazón que la unión que ante Dios bendijeron sea eterna y no se preocupen si no estuve presente, hoy les doy mi bendición y a usted Haruka, las gracias por hacerme feliz con esta unión, y no solo a mí, se que mi hija también lo será- cerré los ojos fuertemente, era como si de pronto un objeto caliente se hubiera introducido en el corazón y estuviera introduciéndose lentamente, quemaba, dolía, sangraba, pero ella era feliz y eso me hizo callar, -Me siento muy orgullosa de ti Serena, haz logrado todo lo que de niña anhelaste y se que así será siempre, si en algún momento vuelco a recaer, quiero que sepas que te amo, que nunca dejaré de hacerlo, mi pequeña Serena, eres el orgullo de mamá- termino mientras mi corazón latía aceleradamente y mi mirada se posaba en los ojos de mi "esposo". La tarde pasó rápidamente, Haruka y yo nos retiramos prometiendo regresar, los días siguientes fui la mujer más feliz teniendo a mamá a mi lado, por un momento había olvidado mi estupida venganza, acompañamos en varias ocasiones a mamá y Sammy estuvo de acuerdo con la mentira que a mi madre le dijimos.**_

_**Una noche mientras me encontraba en mi departamento comencé a hojear las páginas de una revista social, las personalidades más importantes de habían reunido en la celebración del aniversario número 10 de una importante compañía extranjera, entra las imágenes podía observarse a gente bastante elegante, hombres de negocios, gente bastante conocida en el país, entre las imágenes encontré a Haruka vestido en un elegante traje y de su brazo derecho Michiru su esposa, no pude evitar reír al ver mi fiscal favorito ataviado en elegante atuendo, mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una mueca de fastidio, era bien sabido que le desagradaban enormemente ese tipo de reuniones, al mirar detenidamente el vestido de su esposa, comprobé nuevamente que era una mujer mucho muy elegante, de pronto como si algo golpeara mi cabeza reaccioné, por mucho que intentara mentirle a mi madre, tarde o temprano sabría la verdad, de una u otra forma debía decirle la verdad y evitar que algo así la dañara todavía más, tiré la revista al suelo y corrí por mi abrigo, tomé las llaves de auto y salí de mi departamento rápidamente, tenía que ver a mamá, decirle todo desahogarme con ella y pedirle perdón, mientras iba en camino, pensaba en lo que le diría, como le explicaría que todo lo hice por rencor, por vengarme, por vengarla a ella, seguro se enojaría conmigo, seguro no querría verme, se decepcionaría de mí, por un momento dude, dude y paré el auto, de pronto había perdido el valor, las ganas, ella me había dicho que se sentía orgullosa de mí, y hasta cierto punto quería que siguiera con esa imagen de mí, más de pronto suspiré resignada, no podía darle ese disgusto a mi mamá, no podía ser tan egoísta, subí a mi auto dispuesta a marcharme, y de nuevo esa sensación se apodero de mí, maneje en dirección a la clínica, sin detenerme a pensar de nuevo, no quería que otra vez el miedo me ganara, baje del auto y corrí sin detenerme hasta la habitación de mi madre, el trayecto se hizo eterno, finalmente llegué ahí y abrí la puerta, en cuanto vi a mi madre postrada en la mecedora con la mirada perdida en la ventana, corrí hacía ella y sin darle tiempo a nada me arrodille colocando mi cabeza en sus piernas, después de lo que iba a decir no podía verla a los ojos, -Mamá, mamá perdóname, por favor perdóname, todo lo que te he dicho sobre mi hermosa vida es falso…- decía casi gritando no quería que mamá me interrumpiera, las lagrimas se apoderaron de mí mientras me confesaba -… no estoy casada, no soy más que una mujerzuela que vive destruyendo matrimonios, hogares, familias enteras, perdón, perdón me convertí en lo que siempre odie, en la amante de muchos hombres, me convertí en la peor de las mujeres, mami, mamita perdoname por favor, yo… yo no quería, yo, lo siento.- me desahogué mientras lloraba sobre sus piernas, mamá comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza, como cuando niña, así me quede por largo tiempo, sentía mi alma libre me sentía en paz, y de pronto levante la mirada, y a allí estaba ella con su mirar pacifico, sin reproches, sin rencor, mirandome a los ojos pronunció –Usted me recuerda a alguien señorita, a alguien muy importante, pero no recuerdo a quien- me quede en shock, mamá se había ido de nuevo, no era mamá la que estaba conmigo era de nuevo esa extraña que no me reconocía, me levante lentamente y seque mis lagrimas con el dorso de mi mano, acaricie su rostro y su mirada se perdió de nuevo en el ventanal, y dolió de nuevo, el corazón comenzó a doler de nuevo, pero ya me sentía más en paz, más tranquila, iba a retirarme cuando algo llamó mi atención una revista tirada a los pies de mamá, me acerque a ella y la vi, era la misma que yo había leído, la misma que yo tenía en mis manos horas atrás en donde vi a Haruka y su esposa, en donde mi mentira se develaba, comencé a temblar, quizá mi madre la abría visto y sabría todo, mi mentira, mi engaño… la verdad quizá ella y yo jamás la sabremos por que tal vez mamá nunca regresará…**_

**HI!! he aquí un nuevo capitulo, trataré de compensar mis capítulos cortos actualizando lo más rápido posible, quiero hacer mención a lo que varias personas notaron, sí la personalidad de serena cambió, pero como dije al principio ella iba a ser la mala del cuento, pero no se asusten que no es tan mala como parece, pronto va a doblar hasta las manitas OK?, agradezco a todas su apoyo y espero que sigan dejando su opinión que para mí es muy valiosa. BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE YO.**

**P.D. La serie no pertenece es de Naoko, yo nada mas escribo por que no tengo otra cosa que hacer OK, pero por fa si ven a mis tíos no vayan a decir nada por que si se enteran me mandan al Congo, derechito y sin escalas.**


	6. Mi rival

_**CAPITULO V.**_

_**Al regresar a mi hogar iba más tranquila, aunque la espinita de la duda se apodero de mí, saber si mamá sabía o no la verdad me hacía pensar miles de cosas, por un momento llegue a pensar que la enfermedad de mamá era solo una escapatoria a su realidad, que prefería perderse en ese mundo que vivir con el dolor en este, entre lentamente mientras inhalaba profundamente, no sabía si mamá volvería, si tendría oportunidad de pedirle perdón, si en algún momento llegue a pensar que podía dejar de lado mi venganza, después de lo acontecido con mamá, ya no estaba tan segura, inconscientemente la culpaba a "ella" y a el de los problemas de mi familia y sobre todo de la enfermedad de mamá, no tenía nada que ver, pero así lo quise ver, pronto sonó mi teléfono era Haruka, él siempre estaba cuando lo necesitaba, -Amor, te tengo una noticia que te va a encantar, tengo los datos de la amante de tu padre- pensé que la tarde iba a ser más tranquila, pero no fue así, mi fiscal había dado con ella y muchas fibras se movieron en mí, de nuevo la necesidad y desesperación, me quedé en silencio, no sabía que contestar, -Serena, sigues ahí?- de nuevo esa voz me hizo reaccionar, -Eh!, sí Haruka, pero como? como la localizaste, quien es?, donde vive?- estaba emocionada y a la vez alterada necesitaba saber quien era, que fue lo que hizo para orillar a Kenji a dejar a mamá, -Tranquila gatita, son muchas preguntas a la vez, primero debes controlarte, antes que nada déjame decirte que esto va a salirte muy caro linda, pero te aseguro que no te va disgustar nada la forma de pago que te voy a solicitar- esas palabras me arrancaron una sonora carcajada, -Lo que pidas amor, después de esto quizá acepte tu propuesta de matrimonio, aunque mi querido fiscal, no se si lo sepa, pero la bigamia es considerado un delito- respondí todavía riendo, -Bueno señorita, es un riego que voy a correr, nos vemos en una hora en el trabajo, y recuerda que estoy en espera de mi paga- terminó de decir y colgó, una extraña felicidad se apodero de mi pecho, pero sobre todo la incertidumbre de saber de "ella", por fin la dueña de infelicidad iba a tener nombre.**_

_**En cuanto llegué al trabajo invente una excusa para presentarme en el juzgado en donde Haruka se encontraba, maneje lo más rápido posible y en cuanto llegue camine directamente a su oficina, en ese momento sentía que amaba a Haruka, pero todo era producto de mi euforia, llegue hasta ahí y entre sin avisar, su secretaria tenía indicaciones de dejarme entrar sin objeción alguna, en cuanto me vió ahí parada en la puerta de su despacho sonrió con burla, -Vaya linda, estás más desesperada de lo que pensé, quizá la deuda incremente un poco, después de todo no es fácil dar con una persona después de 10 años y mucho menos con la información que me diste- dijo mientras me acercaba a él lentamente, -Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo repetir, lo que desees- respondí y uní mis labios a los de él, besandolo con desesperación, -Ahora dime su nombre- pedí y el nego con la cabeza- No tan ràpido amor- dijo mientras se levantaba del asiento, me abrazó y comenzó a besarme, caminando conmigo hasta la puerta, sentí sus manos bajar hasta el segura de la misma, y posteriormente hasta el cierre de mi falda, lo separe lentamente mientras desanudaba su corbata y besaba su cuello, nos dejamos caer sobre la dura mesa de su oficina, la posición resultaba incomoda e incluso molesta, pero la excitación lo era aún más, terminamos exhaustos sobre el escritorio, el todavía sobre mi aprisionándome con sus brazos, sintiendo su corazón agitado sobre mis senos desnudos.**_

_**En cuanto salimos de su oficina, nos dirigimos al bar favorito de Haruka, una vez ahí solicite la información por la que había pagado, -Y bien, te escucho- inicie, Haruka saco de su portafolios un sobre, -Eso era lo que querías- dijo entregándome el sobre con algunos documentos, comencé a leerlos de forma desesperaba mientras Haruka me hacía una reseña, -Su nombre es Kakyuu, y adivina?, es la nueva señora Kou, esposa de uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, y según veo tu próximo cliente- añadió mientras tomaba un trago más a su bebida, no lo podía creer, era el destino quien me estaba dando la oportunidad que tanto anhelaba, -Debo decirte que esperaba que fuera una mujer un poco más grande, pero es solo 6 años mayor que tú, tu padre debía haber tenido problemas, esa chica pudo haber sido su hija- dijo con sorna mientras sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza, yo también esperaba lo mismo, no podía creer eso, Kenji nos abandono prácticamente por una niña, tan solo tendría 21 años en ese entonces, y que clase de mujer era ella, quiza la misma que en ese momento era yo, salí de mis pensamientos y tome fuertemente la mano de Haruka, -Gracias, de verdad gracias, no sabes lo importante que era esto para mí- levante la mirada y me perdí en sus ojos, realmente Haruka se había convertido en una persona importante en mi vida, después de todo era lo único que yo tenía, aunque no fuera del todo mío, con la mano que le quedaba libre acaricio tiernamente mi rostro mientras respondía, -Por ti, lo que sea linda, lo que sea, lo sabes, sabes que no voy a juzgarte por que yo mismo no soy perfecto, te amo Serena- solté mi mano rapidamente como si sus palabras quemarán y si, lo hacían dolían, como era posible que el me amara si yo misma no sentía amor por mí, si yo misma me hacía daño de esa manera, -Haruka no empecemos de nuevo ya te he dicho que yo…- no pude terminar esa frase pues sus dedos cerraron mis labios, -Aunque no quieras reconocerlo, eres una mujer fácil de amar, y yo Serena que se todo de ti, te acepto tal y como eres- aparto su mano y beso delicadamente mis labios, pago la cuenta y se marcho dejándome todavía en trance, las palabras de Haruka habían pegado hondo muy hondo, cuando se alejo me sentí vacía, pero al mismo tiempo una extraña felicidad se apodero de mí, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía amada, no era esa clase de felicidad mal sana que sentía cuando los hombres caían a mis pies, no era felicidad real y por primera vez yo también sentía algo de afecto por él, una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios, mientras tomaba mis pertenencias y me retiraba, ahora tenía en mis manos la información de "ella", de mi rival, la cual ya tenía un nombre y ese quedaría grabado en mi memoria por siempre Kakyuu, la nueva señora Kakyuu Kou.**_

**Hola!! yo de nuevo por aquí, agradezco nuevamente las muestras de apoyo para las personas que dejan su review y para aquellas que han anexado a su lista de favoritos esta historia, quiero empezar ahora no con mi clásico humor raro, sino con una queja que se probablemente a muchas de las admiradoras de la pareja de mis tíos les ha pasado, en días anteriores recibí un par de correos, en el que se me agredía textualmente por las historias aquí publicadas, tales como que si yo era una lesbiana por poner de pareja a Seiya y Serena , o con todo caso con Haruka, quiero anunciarles por este medio a estas personitas que he bautizado como las AHIJADAS DE BUSH, muchas GRACIAS, por tomarse la molestia de leer tanto las cartas de mis tíos que he publicado (que se indiferentes no les fueron), como está historia que igual se tomaron la molestia de leer, si en algún momento las admiradoras del Mamo-chan se han sentido ofendidas por el mote que le puse de Cubito de Hielo, ofrezco una sincera disculpa, creanme jamás lo hice en plan de ofender a nadie, solo para mofarme un rato de mi misma y si por que no un rato de él, de mí por haberme enamorado en algún momento de él, y de él por lo poco expresivo que era, en fin si la mente retorcida de estás ahijaditas que le salieron al idiota más grande del mundo, maquinan ideas como tales que bueno, eso quiere decir que el cerebrito si les funciona aunque sea un poquito, digo por lo menos para ofender salieron buenísimas, a todas las demás personas que siguen leyendo estás historias mil gracias y para ellas también, por lo menos se que indiferentes hacía estos fics no son, que les importa y mucho. Ahora si Besos y Abrazos de MI. ( pero no crean que por andar mandando besos a todas las lectoras soy lesbiana, posiblemente Bisexual, pero no nada de eso). Ja, Ja, Ja y más Ja.**

**P.D. La historia no me pertenece es de Naoko Takeuchi, OK?.**

**Por cierto de lo de ahijadas de Bush, es por eso de andar jodiendo al prójimo o en mi caso a la prójima sin sentido alguno, aclarado el punto me despido y espero sus reviews y díganme si les llegó su Seiya Clon este día de Reyes.**

**Ñaca, ñaca, que creen estuve tan encanijada este fin de semana por lo de mis "admiradoras" que ya tengo el siguiente capítulo, si, el enojo me trajo algo de inspiración, posiblemente, si son buenitas y dejan un review lo publico mañana mismo, bueno pongámoslo así, si llegamos a los 4 reviews para este capítulo, mañana tendrán uno nuevo, así que niñas a hacer meritos. Ja, ja, ja, ja… ya volvió mi humor negro, así que cuídense. OK.**


	7. El primer encuentro

_**CAPITULO VI.**_

_**Regresé a los confines de mi departamento, mientras en mi mente se maquinaban miles de ideas perversas para hacerle pagar a mi rival, ahora que sabía todo de ella y con lujo de detalles, conocía su vida, sabía quien era, su nombre, y lo mejor, lo que siempre había deseado y había pedido en cada oración, que ella estuviera casada, que amara con devoción como lo hacía mi madre, que tuviera una familia respetable como la tuve algún día yo, que tuviera todo, para que "todo" le fuera arrebatado del mismo modo como lo sentí yo, mis lagrimas, las de mamá, las de Sammy, iban a ser pagadas y eso podía jurarlo, el nombre de su esposo, aún lo desconocía, pero según Haruka era mi próximo cliente así que no tardaría en descubrirlo, y saber quien sería la próxima victima.**_

_**A la mañana siguiente me presente en el juzgado para solicitar un amparo a un cliente que por motivos algo siniestros estaba coludido en lavado de dinero, era uno de los clientes mas poderosos para los que trabajaba, nunca creí que me vería así, en mis años de estudiante siempre pensé en defender la verdad, pero no fue así, y es que la verdad, es que la verdad no existe, al menos no en este mundo, me vi inmiscuida en tramites de dudosa legalidad, defendiendo hombres que no tienen ni siquiera moral, que por llegar a la cima son capaces de todo, lo que había vivido y el hecho de rodearme por esa clase de gente, término por hundirme más, ya nada podía detenerme, hacía favores a gente muy poderosa y era recompensada muy bien, lo admito, mi vida después de todo no era lo que de niña soñé, creo que a nadie le ha pasado, de niña crees que las cosas son fáciles, que realmente puedes hacer lo que deseas, convertirte en una linda bailarina, en una hermosa princesa, pero no es así, al menos no lo era para mí y de eso me di cuenta cuando cumplí 15 años, cuando mi familia se acabo.**_

_**De regreso en mi despacho, comencé a hojear la información que Haruka había conseguido para mí, quería leerlo de nuevo, para saber que era real, que la tenía en mis manos, que todo estaba a mi favor, o eso quise creer hasta que lo conocí a él, entró hasta mi oficina sin pedir permiso, como si de alguna costumbre vieja se tratase, como si ya nos conocieramos de antes, detrás suyo entraron 2 uniformados, su escolta me supuse, después de todo era un hombre de negocios muy importante en el país, y no solo eso también en el extranjero, me levante rápidamente de mi lugar mientras miraba extrañamente al recién llegado, -Lo siento señorita Tsukino, el cliente no quiso esperar en la sala a que le anunciara- exclamo mi secretaría asomándose por la puerta, un tanto apenada, -No te preocupes Molly, yo me encargo del señor- le indique inmediatamente que tomará asiento, mientras los sujetos permanecían de pie a un lado suyo, lentamente se quito los lentes oscuros que portaba, y me miró fijamente por un momento no supe que hacer ni que decir esos ojos me tenían cautivada, algo enigmático había en ellos, supe por la forma en que me miró que yo no le era indiferente, -Mi nombre es Seiya, Seiya Kou, y supongo señorita que ya sabe por que estoy aquí- comenzó por decir mientras yo trataba de salir del trance en que me encontraba, él era el hombre por el que esa mujer había dejado a Kenji, era él su flamante esposo, pero eso de esposo no sería por mucho, -Bienvenido Señor Kou, lo felicito por escoger a nuestra firma para llevar sus asuntos legales en cuanto al nuevo contrato que celebrará con las empresas Tomoe, si señor conozco mi trabajo y se a lo que ha venido, yo seré la cabeza del grupo de abogados que llevaremos su caso, mi nombre como ya sabe es Serena Tsukino y estoy a su disposición-, respondía, mientras intentaba salir de mi asombro el hombre era demasiado joven no aparentaba más de 30 años, era más joven que esa mujer, a decir verdad me espera que fuera un hombre mayor, más viejo, pero lo que tenía frente a mí, era totalmente diferente, un hombre mucho muy atractivo, por primera vez me sentía doblegada por esa mirada masculina, aparte de Haruka, ningún otro hombre me había hecho sentir impotente con solo mirarme, supe que lo que iba a hacer no iba ser nada fácil, pero después de todo la idea no me iba a desagradar en absoluto, cerramos el trato y quedamos en ponernos de acuerdo para la firma del contrato con las empresas Tomoe, en aproximadamente una semana, al momento de despedirme de él tuvimos nuestro primer contacto, estire mi mano para despedirme, -Entonces señor Kou, nos veremos en una semana, para acordar las cláusulas del contrato, mi secretaría se pondrá e contacto con la suya para pactar la cita- su mano tomo la mía y sentí miles de descargas eléctricas recorrer mi cuerpo, beso mi mano de forma caballerosa y de nuevo esa reacción solo que ahora también lo sentì temblar a èl algo había en ese hombre que con solo un contacto lograba hacer esa reacción en mí, se retiro mientras me brindaba una sonrisa, una de las hermosas que jamás había visto.**_

_**Al salir de mi despacho, no quise ir a casa inmediatamente, deseaba despejarme, pensar en lo que estaba por ocurrir, maneje y sin darme cuenta llegué hasta la clínica donde mamá se encontraba, baje del auto y lentamente seguí hasta encontrar su habitación ahí estaba ella de nuevo sentada sobre el mullido sillón de su habitación, entre sigilosamente mientras me acercaba a ella parecía perdida mirando un libro que sostenía en sus manos, mientras en murmullo tarareaba una canción, me senté a su lado, y comencé a relatarle todo como cuando niña, como cuando llegaba de clases y me quejaba con ella por un maestro o le informaba de una mala calificación, como cuando tuve novio por primera vez, - Mamá, por fin se quien es ella y todo lo que pasa a su alrededor, Haruka me ayudó, sabes, el me consiguió la información , y ahora que la tengo conmigo no se que hacer, se que si estuvieras aquí, te sentirías decepcionada de mí, pero mami, créeme cuando te digo que no soy mala, a veces desearía no serlo, pero no puedo dejar esto que siento a un lado, las ansias de saber que ella también va a sufrir, que ella también va a llorar, como lo hiciste tu mamá, no se que hacer, quiero dejar todo esto e irme pero no puedo, algo me detiene, hoy lo conocí a el, a su esposo y es muy guapo mamá, se parece a Darien mamá lo recuerdas, mi primer novio, no se por que me acorde en este momento de él, pero, no la verdad es que siempre me soñé de su brazo con un hermoso vestido blanco, siempre me soñé como su esposa, y ahora que lo ví a él creo que inconscientemente me soñé igual pero ahora no era Darien sino él, no era Darien, era Seiya Kou el esposo de esa mujer, no esta bien lo que voy a hacer, pero quiero que sepas que si lo hago es por que te vi a ti sufrir, por que te vi a ti llorar, por que también a mi me hicieron sufrir, y yo me voy a vengar, mamá, yo te voy a vengar, te lo prometo- terminé de decir mientras la mirada de mi madre seguía perdida en su lectura, besé su frente y salí de ahí mientras me sentía más segura de lo que iba a hacer, lo que ya no pude ver era la mirada de mi madre ahora absorta en la ventana, y lo que no pude escuchar fueron las palabras que pronunció después, -Dios dice la venganza es mía- murmuro mientras su mirada se perdía de nuevo en el libro.**_

**Lo prometido, he aquì el siguiente capítulo, sé que ha muchas les ha decepcionado la forma en que Seiya y Serena se conocieron, demasiado fría pero más adelante explicaré por que, por lo tanto confórmense con esto, si tienen alguna sugerencia favor de hacérmela saber, quiero decir que agradezco enormemente su apoyo, en un momento pensé casar a la ñoña de Kakyuu con otro Kou, pero después me surgió una idea maquiavélica para hacer sufrir a esta niña cara de perro, espérenla sé que les va a gustar tanto como a mí, la venganza es dulce. Ñaca, ñaca, de nuevo mucha gracias a todas por sus reviews. Ahorita que me acuerdo esto va para la señorita 3rill Cullen, como que le vas a poner el cuerno un rato a mi tiito, ya bastante me ha costado hacerme a la idea de que mi tío es polígamo, por tantas señoras que tiene, como para que aparte le pongan los cuernos, decídase señorita o Haruka o Seiya, aunque pensándolo bien yo también me quedaba con los dos, pero eso es parte, espero su respuesta de lo contrario os hare llegar un clon del Mamo-chan como castigo para toda la eternidad.**

**P.D. Ya màs tranquila les hago saber que Sailor Moon no pertenece, es de Naoko, la serie fue para la que mis tìos trabajaron y se enamoraron y se casaron y se, y se… ya se me olvido, ah!! Sí ya me acordé, y dondé mi tío conoció a la verdadera dueña de sus quincenas o sea mi tía Serena. :) Besos y abrazos de YO :)**


	8. Matrimonio sin amor?

_**CAPITULO VIII.**_

_**Ya lo conocía, ya sabía quien era, y era guapo muy guapo, no sabía como empezar a atacar, siempre me había sentido segura de mí misma, pero en esta ocasión él me hacía sentir intimidada, su mirada me doblegaba, sabía que yo no le era indiferente, lo sabía por la forma en que me miraba, de hecho podía sentirme en paz con tan solo mirarme, con tan solo reflejarme en sus ojos, era rara la sensación que en mí provocaba, de pronto me sentía como una niña, como una adolescente cuando tuve novio por primera vez, pero había algo más en él que me emocionaba. A la semana siguiente teníamos pactada la cita, deseando que entre nosotros hubiera más confianza propuso encontrarnos en un restaurante muy elegante, y muy conocido en la ciudad, cuando llegue el ya se encontraba ahí, debo admitir que se veía muy apuesto en ese elegante traje negro, no pude evitar sentir las miradas masculinas que al llegar se posaron en mí, mucho menos evite sentir la suya llena de admiración hacía mi persona, al quedar frente a él se levanto de forma caballerosa y me invitó a tomar asiento, tome mi lugar y comenzamos a discutir las cláusulas del contrato, mientras hablaba con la mirada baja, mirando los documentos, no podía evitar sentir su mirada puesta en mí, eso me hizo sonrojar cosa que traté de disimular, levante la vista dispuesta a sostenerle la mirada, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, únicamente mirándonos a los ojos, no puedo describir la sensación que provocó en mí, quedamos con la mirada fija el uno en el otro y el silencio nos envolvió, pude ver en su mirada algo distinto, en la mirada de Haruka podía ver deseo, pasión pura, pero esta era diferente ternura acaso? no lo sé todavía, al hacer la comparación con la de mi amante una risa nerviosa se me escapo y no pude sostenerle la mirada, mi rostro se torno rosado al hacer a mi mente trabajar de esa manera, el rió conmigo y de nuevo estaba ahí esa sonrisa hermosa y enigmática que tanto encerraba, -Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a tanto silencio, creo que esta charla se está tornando un tanto aburrida, pero los negocios son así- dije casi en susurro, mientras el seguía riendo, -No discúlpeme usted creo que por un momento ambos nos quedamos sin tema de conversación, aunque debo admitir que no me desagrado del todo- exclamó mientras de nuevo me sonrojaba ante sus palabras, dispuesta a no sentirme intimidada respondí –Oh!! es cierto permítame felicitarlo por su recién matrimonio, creo que fui demasiado grosera al no hacerlo desde el principio- pronuncié mientras su sonrisa se borró de inmediato, -Dije algo malo?- pregunte al percatarme de su reacción, -No señorita Tsukino, es solo que algunas veces los matrimonios no son por amor- dijo en voz baja mientras agachaba la mirada, y supe desde ese momento que algo andaba mal ahí, -Pero por favor señorita no soy tan viejo como para que me hable de usted, mi nombre es Seiya- añadió mientras yo seguía analizando sus palabras, -En ese caso mi nombre es Serena y si seguiremos trabajando juntos creo que debemos tenernos más confianza- respondí mientras estrechaba su mano como presentándonos de nuevo, ambos sonreímos mientras su sonrisa trataba de decirme algo, si definitivamente algo malo había en ese matrimonio y yo iba a averiguarlo, nos despedimos y el ofreció llevarme a casa, pero negué al informarle que yo traía mi propio auto, besó mi mano como la ocasión anterior y volví a sentirme intimidada ante tal presencia, ante su poderosa personalidad. De camino a casa no podía evitar sonreír al recordar lo acontecido, sobre todo por que sabía que la vida de esa mujer no era perfecta y desde ese momento comencé a regodearme con el dolor ajeno, con su dolor, al llegar a casa agradecí enormemente al cielo por evitar que Seiya me acompañara de lo contrario hubiera visto a Haruka recargado sobre la puerta de mi departamento esperándome, cuando me miro sonrió de medio lado y me desarmo por completo volví a olvidarme de Seiya y lo que pasó, volví a la tierra y de la mano de él, de mi fiscal, devolví la sonrisa y me acerque a él sin darle tiempo a nada lo besé de una forma desesperada, el acepto gustoso el desafío e imprimió más fuerza a nuestros labios, al separarse susurró en mi oído, -Quiero quedarme toda esta noche contigo- me hizo estremecer con su voz y pregunté, -Y tu esposa cariño?- tratando de no dominarme por ese hombre que me traía loca, -En este momento solo somos tu y yo amor, solo tu y yo- dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos y besaba mi frente, aquel gesto me enterneció y me recargue en su pecho como una niña asustada, mientras sus fuertes brazos me aprisionaban, era hermoso sentirme así protegida, cerré los ojos y de pronto la imagen se Seiya apareció ahí, no era Haruka quien me abrazaba era él con quien iba a desfogar mi furia, mi deseo de venganza, rápidamente abrí los ojos, y me aferré más a él a Haruka, no sabía que me estaba pasando, después de todo con Seiya solo iba a jugar, la iba hacer pagar, la iba martirizar, a golpear en donde más dolía y él iba a ser el objeto de venganza, no me iba a tentar el corazón, pero nadie sabe lo que puede pasar después, entre con Haruka al departamento y me levanto en brazos, me condujo hasta mi habitación y me depositó en la cama, se acurruco junto a mí y acaricio mi cabello, nos quedamos en silencio, solo oía latir su corazón y el mío, me sentía protegida, amada, feliz por que él estaba ahí, conmigo, pero sabía que eso no sería eterno, levante mi rostro y lo besé lentamente, me recargue de nuevo en su torso, -Solicité la demanda de divorcio- dijo espontáneamente rompiendo el silencio, y no solo eso también mi tranquilidad, -No respondes nada?- preguntó ante mi postura de mantenerme en silencio, -No Haruka no puedes hacerlo tu no, tu ya no, no quiero que seas infeliz por mi culpa, ya es demasiado cargo de conciencia, el saber que muchos han perdido todo por mi culpa, no deseo lo mismo para ti- respondí mirándolo, mientras mis ojos se cristalizaban –Ya tome la decisión Serena, ya no quiero seguir así, ya no quiero fingir que no significas nada para mí, cuando eres mi vida, quiero casarme contigo, alejarte de todo lo malo que te daño, quiero que perdones a tu padre y seas feliz conmigo, tu venganza no va llevarte a nada bueno, la única que va a salir perjudicada eres tú, dime Serena acabar con la tranquilidad de esa mujer te hará feliz?, le va devolver la salud a tu madre?- no supe que contestar, siempre me sentí apoyada por él y en ese momento me estaba juzgando como todos los demás, me levante de la cama y mis lagrimas rodaron –No seré feliz después de eso, pero si volveré a sentirme más tranquila hasta que la vea llorar, hasta que sufra lo que yo sufrí, hasta que no tenga ánimos de vivir, así como yo me sentí- las lagrimas me ahogaban y comencé a sollozar Haruka se levantó y se arrodillo frente a mí, perdóname, perdóname por hacerte sentir mal jamás fue esa mi intención, lo lamento soy un idiota por recordarte tu pasado, por volver tu dolor, pero tu misma tienes que superarlo tu misma te estás dañando al seguir con esto- dijo mientras besaba mis manos, y mis muñecas ahí se encontraba el vestigio de lo que una vez fue mi intento de suicidio, solo el lo sabía, solo el sabía todo de mí y por eso me dolían más sus palabras, -No me trates así, no me juzgues de esa forma, no tú, tú no por favor, déjame liberar el rencor que traigo dentro, déjame sacar mi dolor, antes no puedo unir mi vida a la de nadie, no hasta acabar con ella, hasta que suplique, hasta que pida perdón, tu eres la única persona que sabe que no soy fuerte, que soy débil, que nunca he dejado de ser una niñita llorona, tu me conoces Haruka, - pedí mientras me aferraba a él de nuevo, era lo único que tenía en ese momento y sentía que lo estaba perdiendo, el correspondió mi abrazo y se acurrucó de nuevo conmigo, -Pase lo que pasé no te alejes de mí, no me dejes, eres lo único bueno que tengo- suplique mientras el cansancio se apoderaba de mí y caí en un profundo sueño, -Nunca lo haré- alcancé a escuchar de sus labios, sentí frío cuando se levanto y me arropo , se acostó de nuevo junto a mí y así pasé la noche en sus brazos, y la luz de la luna iluminando nuestros rostros, cuando desperté él aún se encontraba conmigo y yo en sus brazos, sonreí para mis adentros, pero también me sentí mal, por haberle hecho prometer que jamás me dejaría, estaba siendo muy cruel y egoísta al pedirle eso, le di la espalda sin dejar su abrazo, quería disfrutar mientras lo tuviera ahí junto a mí, a mí lado, recordaba cada una de sus palabras, me decían que estaba dejando todo por mí y yo no hacía otra cosa que pensar en la forma más cruel para vengarme, lancé un suspiro de resignación, debía enamorar a ese hombre de mí como un loco, debía hacer que dejará a esa mujer por mí, pensaba todo eso mientras ignoraba que lentamente me estaba enamorando, mientras dejaba escapar la única oportunidad quizá que tenía de ser feliz…**_

**Hi!! Ahhh!! Que feliz soy, la verdad es que estoy muy contenta por sus reviews, quiero agradecer a todas que se tomen la molestia de leer tanta locura y trastorno mío, sí, como dije la otra ocasión, la forma en que Seiya y Serena se conocieron fue muy fría y formal, pero haber, el amor a primera vista si existe, digo, mis tíos se enamoraron así, pero en esta ocasión pensemos un poquito lo siguiente, Seiya está casado, no felizmente, pero casado, y Sere tiene al guapote de Haruka que digo no está de mal ver y le profesa amor hasta por los codos, ustedes tranquilas que la cosa comienza a calentarse, así que sigan apoyando que yo les seguiré trayendo locuras mías, OK?, ha por cierto ya merito se van a conocer Serena y la ñoña de Kakyuu, así que pendientes, entre más reviews dejen más pronto actualizaré.**

**P.D. Sailor Moon no me pertenece, ni me pertenecerá, yo solo me dedico a escribir por que no tengo nada que hacer, así que no crean que comercializaré con esto. OK? **

**(:Besos y abrazos de MI:)**


	9. El rostro del pasado

_**CAPITULO IX.**_

_**Eran todavía las 8:00am de la mañana, cuando el timbre sonó, yo ya estaba despierta, pero Haruka a mi lado comenzaba a reaccionar ante el ruido del timbre, -Esperas a alguien amor?- preguntó todavía somnoliento, soltándome de su abrazo respondí, -No que yo recuerde, a menos que sea Sammy, en una de esas fugas del colegio- me recogí el cabello en una coleta, y salí a ver, al abrir la puerta me encontré con un hermoso arreglo floral, y un joven sonriente en espera de que le permitiera pasar, -Señorita Tsukino?- preguntó y asentí con la cabeza, accedí a que pasara y coloco el arreglo sobre la repisa del mueble más cercano, -Me podría regalar su firma, por favor- solicito extendiéndome el documento para depositar mi firma, firme y corrí por mi bolso, le entregue un par de billetes y se retiró, Haruka salió de la habitación al oír de nuevo la puerta cerrarse, se acercó a mí -Vaya, por lo visto no soy tu único admirador linda, ya veo que traes a más de uno muerto por ti, sabes quien es tu nueva presa?- preguntó, mientras continuaba embelesada mirando todas esas hermosas flores, -No, por un momento pensé que eras tú- respondí de forma sincera, aunque ahora la duda se apodero de mí, si no había sido él, quien había tenido tan hermoso detalle conmigo, busque entre las flores y di con la tarjeta, "GRACIAS POR HACERME PASAR LA TARDE MÁS APACIBLE DE TODA MI EXISTENCIA", ahí estaba la respuesta sobre esa tarjeta la firma de mi admirador como Haruka lo llamaba, SEIYA KOU, no me hubiera esperado eso, me sorprendió de sobremanera, el hecho de que Haruka no preguntara me confirmaba que había leído por encima de mi hombro, entró de nuevo a la habitación tomó sus cosas y regresó a mi lado, -Me voy linda nos veremos después- se despidió y me besó, supe que estaba enojado, cuando lo hacía arrugaba de forma graciosa la frente, se soltó de mí y avanzó hasta la puerta, lo tome del brazo, y lo jale hacía mí besándolo con desesperación. el respondió y me abrazó, tomando con una mano mi cabeza, mientras sonreía para mis adentros, la actitud de Haruka me daba risa, no sabía como actuar si sentirme ofendida o halagada, lo que sí sabía es que no deseaba que se enojara conmigo, me tomo del mentón y guiñó el ojo, -Nos vemos princesa, espero verte hoy en el juzgado- dijo, mientras caminaba hasta la puerta, yo por mi parte me aferraba a esa tarjeta que me indicaba que todo estaba saliendo como yo lo había planeado, o al menos eso creía, una calidez se apodero de mi pecho al sentir que el sentía algo por mí que mi compañía o le desagradaba en absoluto, pero por otro lado también estaba él quien siempre estaba a mi lado, Haruka.**_

_**Al entrar a mi oficina una sensación de pesadez se apodero de mí, inhale profundo por que sabía que volvía a la rutina, pero ese no iba ser en lo absoluto un día normal, habían pasado casi 2 horas desde que llegue cuando Molly entró a mi oficina, en sus brazos cargaba torpemente un enorme arreglo de rosas, mis favoritas, las coloca a un lado mío, mientras suspiraba cansada, -Esto es para usted señorita, lo acaban de dejar en recepción- agradecí, tapando mi boca para evitar que una carcajada saliera de mí, me acerque a el y di con el objeto de mi búsqueda, "ESPERO QUE LLENES MI VIDA DE ESAS TARDES APACIBLES QUE TANTO LES GUSTAN A LOS DEMAS, PARA MI NO ERES UN SIMPLE OBJETO DE ADMIRACIÓN, PARA MI ERES TODO" y la firma inconfundible de él, HARUKA TENOH, sí mi fiscal estaba celoso y eso comenzaba a agradarme.**_

_**Los días siguientes pasaron sin ninguna novedad, hasta esa mañana donde mi vida dio un giro total, cuando me encontré cara a cara con mi desconocido pasado, ese día me presentaría directamente en las oficinas de Seiya, tenía pactado un encuentro con los inversionistas, la junta pasó de lo más amena, una sola mujer entre 20 hombres, salímos de la junta, y Seiya me condujo hasta su oficina, -Espero que el arreglo haya sido de tu agrado- dijo colocandose a mi espalda, sentir su respiración cerca de mi cuello me hizo temblar, pero lejos de lo que esperaba me invitó a sentarme, el hizo lo mismo, - Creo que eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo, finalmente quienes deben estar de acuerdo con el arreglo y las cláusulas del contrato son ustedes, sobre todo tú como accionista mayoritario- respondí y el soltó una risa que me sorprendió, -No hablaba de eso sino del arreglo floral- dijo mientras mi rostro se tornaba rosado, el se refería a otra cosa y yo no hacía más que pensar en trabajo, -Lo siento es que…- no pude terminar mi disculpa, -No perdóname tú, yo fui el que no supo explicarse- dijo mientras seguía riendo y yo con la cara roja de vergüenza, mi mano derecha que se encontraba sobre el escritorio fue cubierta por la suya mientras me miraba –Lo siento de verdad, ahora se que eres una mujer muy dedicada a su trabajo, no haces otra cosa que pensar en ello- dijo, mientras el contacto de su mano me quemaba, y mi rostro trataba por todos los medios de normalizarse, de pronto el interphone de su oficina sonó, -Señor, su esposa está aquí y quiere verlo- dijo su secretaria, la risa que hace unos momentos me hacía sonrojar se borro por completo, -Dígale que espere, me encuentro en una reunión muy importante, y que posiblemente tarde un poco más- respondió mientras su rostro se tornaba serio, realmente no tenía motivo para decir aquello, la junta había terminado y nosotros solo estábamos desperdiciando tiempo, -No creo que debas hacer esperar a tu esposa después de todo nosotros ya terminamos, creo que todo esta listo, mañana mismo puedo traerte el contrato, para que lo revises en persona- dije mientras comenzaba a recoger los documentos, suspiro de forma cansada y tomo mi mano, -No Serena no hemos terminado, apenas vamos empezando- su reacción provocó un estremecimiento en mí que él notó claramente, cosa que le hizo sonreír de lado, satisfecho por lo provocado en mí, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme amedrentar por esa poderosa masculinidad y atracción de su persona, sonreí de lado y me levanté sin dejar de mirarlo, -Su esposa lo está esperando, Señor- haciendo énfasis en está última palabra salí de su oficina y el tras de mí, abrí la puerta y me sostuvo del brazo, -Quiero verte de nuevo- dijo de pronto, lo que hizo que mi mente se bloqueara, tratando de disimular mi turbación, respondí –Claro que nos veremos de nuevo, lo haremos en la firma del contrato- gire mi rostro y sonreí, el me correspondió, -No Serena, no de esa forma, quiero verte fuera del trabajo, conocerte de otra forma- comencé a temblar al mirar la forma en que se acercaba a mí, se supone que el sería la presa no yo, simulando inocencia respondí, -Claro, me encantaría entablar una amistad contigo, eres una persona bastante interesante- el me soltó y con las manos en los bolsillos, se encogió de hombros, -Si, por una amistad podemos empezar- en ese momento iba a hablar para recordarle su posición, no hizo falta pues en esos momentos entró ella, -Lo siento amor, pero necesito hablar contigo realmente es importante- por un momento me quede en shock ahí estaba de nuevo mi pasado, el que nunca conocí, del que tenía conocimiento, pero aún no conocía el rostro, debo admitirlo era bella, pero destilaba vulgaridad hasta por los poros, Seiya quedó en silencio, sin inmutarse y sin responder al llamado de sus esposa, yo misma fue quien se presentó, -Lo lamento señora, fui yo quien le robo mucho tiempo a su esposo, pero arreglados nuestros asuntos, me retiro y pongo a sus ordenes, mi nombre es Serena, Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto- la mueca de disgusto que se dibujo en su rostro a la hora de entrar y encontrarnos tan juntos se borró dando paso a una de sorpresa, asombro y temor al mismo tiempo, supe que mi apellido le había dicho algo y eso era lo que desde el principio buscaba, que le provocara miedo, angustia, que no olvidara mi nombre jamás, le ofrecí mi mano y al estrecharla la sentí temblar, -Mucho gusto- respondió con voz temblorosa, -Bueno yo me retiro, los dejó solos y señora permítame felicitarla también por su matrimonio, espero sea para la eternidad- sonreí tratando de ocultar mi sarcasmo, salí de ahí con dirección al tocador, al llegar ahí no pude aguantar más las nauseas se apoderaron de mí, lave mis manos como si hubiera tocado a algún animal ponzoñoso, el solo contacto me había provocado nauseas, era para mí una mujer repulsiva, me mire en el espejo y sonreí, al fin la tenía enfrente, al fin conocía el rostro de mi oscuro pasado…**_

Hola!! Gracias por su apoyo niñas, si hay respuesta de su parte prometo actualizar más rápido, lo prometo, por lo pronto sigan leyendo, que mi mente sigue trabajando, por lo pronto ñaca, ñaca, la duda está sembrada Haruka o Seiya, ustedes deciden.

P.D. Sailor Moon no me pertenece es de la gran Naoko, OK?

(:Besos y abrazos de YO:)


	10. Confía en mí

CAPITULO X.

Bien, ahora todo comenzaba, cuando salí de las oficinas de Seiya me dirigí de inmediato a mi auto, una vez dentro di rienda suelta a mi plan, sabía que ella se encontraba aún con él y lo iba aprovechar, lo llamé –Diga?- fue lo primero que oí en el teléfono, -Lo siento pero me quede con una duda, a que te referías con eso de que por una amistad podemos empezar- río al escuchar mi pregunta, -Precisamente a eso- respondió todavía riendo, -No se si deba pero creo que debo ponerte al corriente de tu posición civil, mi estimado Seiya, si mal no estoy hace unos meses contrajo matrimonio por lo civil, bajo el régimen de separación de bienes, además de haber firmado un acuerdo prenupcial, del que nadie tiene conocimiento pero mucha gente especula- respondí de forma altanera, cosa que le agradó aún más pues soltó una carcajada, -Vaya, no sabía que mi vida fuera tan interesante como para que tuvieras el honor de investigarla punto por punto- era obvio que yo sabía de los términos por los que se habían casado, -Bien pues debo informarle que me he enterado de los términos legales de su matrimonio, debido a que el juez que lo casó es muy amigo mío, y la tan esperada boda de un empresario tan exitoso como tú siempre causa revuelo, no creas que soy de otro mundo, yo también leo revistas de sociales- respondí mientras me ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad, -Voy para allá podrías esperarme un par de minutos?- preguntó casi en susurro lo que me indicó que ella estaba cerca, -No lo sé, tengo una reunión muy importante con el fiscal, y no quiero hacerlo esperar- contesté esperando su reacción, en ese momento la puerta del elevador del estacionamiento se abrió, era él de su brazo su esposa, podía notar a simple vista por el retrovisor la mueca de fastidio en su rostro, algo no encajaba, por que se había casado con ella si según él no la amaba y eso podía notarse a simple vista, la condujo hasta su auto y la despidió de una manera hosca y seca, al marcharse camino lentamente hasta mi auto, podía contemplar a ese hermoso ejemplar masculino por el espejo, con las manos en los bolsillos se acercaba a mi auto con una sonrisa de lado, no podía negarlo ese hombre me encantaba, baje lentamente del auto, y lo encaré –Y bien?, cuál es el asunto por el que me hizo esperar Señor Kou- pregunté con burla, él solo se limitó a sonreír, levantó la mano derecha y solicitó en silencio las llaves de mi auto, se las entregué y me condujo hasta la puerta del copiloto, abrió la puerta de forma caballerosa y subí, de inmediato entró al auto, a donde íbamos no lo imaginaba, solo sabía que me agradaba su compañía, sin preguntas y en silencio, me deje conducir, manejo alrededor de 1 hora hasta llegar a nuestro destino, bajo del auto e inmediatamente se acerco a la mía y abrió, al salir inhalé fuertemente con los ojos cerrados, un delicioso aroma a bosque se apoderó de mí, y al abrir los ojos el más bello paisaje se encontraba frente a mí, habíamos llegado hasta una apartada zona de hermosos pinos aunque quedaba a pie de carretera jamás me había percatado de que ese lugar existía, entrelazó su mano a la mía, y así de la mano me condujo hasta la entrada de una pequeña cabaña ahí situada, al entrar me percaté de que no solo era una cabaña se trataba de un hotel rústico, comencé a imaginarme lo peor, en realidad yo no era una santa pero creo que íbamos muy rápido, me condujo lentamente hasta una entrada, comencé a temblar, más todo mi temor se disipó al mirar con detenimiento aquella habitación, se trataba del comedor del hotel, solo me límite a sonreír al evidenciar mi gran imaginación, sonreía a todo el que estuviera a su paso con un asentimiento de cabeza, lo que me decía que ya era cliente frecuente, me invitó a tomar asiento, e hizo lo mismo, quedamos de frente mientras yo me preguntaba que demonios hacía ahí a merced de ese extraño, -Bien señor, podría decirme que hacemos aquí?- pregunté todavía con el rostro lleno de sorpresa, -No lo sé- dijo de forma desencajada – tu compañía me inspiró a venir a este lugar, normalmente vengo solo- agregó y mi rostro se tornó ligeramente rojo, -Y tu esposa también suele acompañarte?- pregunté tratando de aminorar la tensión que la situación me provocaba, -No, eres la primera persona con la que comparto este lugar, lo descubrí cuando era aún adolescente, en una de esas pintas del colegio, y decidí que nadie más debería saber de su existencia, no quería que alguien perturbara este lugar, suena raro pero es sagrado para mí- contestó y lanzó un suspiro interminable, -Y que te llevó a compartirlo conmigo, si todavía no sabes nada de mí?, todavía soy una extraña para ti- pregunté extrañada al oír sus palabras, aún no podía entender su actitud y la confianza que en mí depositaba de manera tan liberal, sonrió y echo el cuerpo para atrás de manera relajada, cruzó las manos detrás de su cabeza y contestó, -Ya te dije aún no lo sé, tal vez me inspiras confianza, paz, ternura- volvió a sentarse correctamente y me perdí en su mirada, un lapso de silencio nos envolvió y sus manos rozaron las mías iba a hablar, pero lo interrumpí, no deseaba que siguiera de haberlo dejado continuar hubiera caído rendida a sus pies, me encantaba todo lo que decía sus palabras, su voz, su manera de hacerme sentir especial, pero eso no era lo que yo quería, no era lo que yo necesitaba, me separé bruscamente de su contacto, mi reacción lo sorprendió pero no le dio tiempo de hablar, justo en ese momento nuestra comida o mejor dicho cena llegó, pasamos la cena de lo más relajada, o más bien en absoluto silencio, debo admitir que tenía bastante hambre, y la comida realmente deliciosa, además de que disfrute enormemente la compañía, al terminar sonrió de nuevo para mí y le correspondí, se levantó, tomó mi mano y entrelazándola de nuevo a la suya, me condujo hasta la terraza del hotel, ahí contemple de nuevo el paisaje y el atardecer en todo su esplendor, comenzaba a anochecer y el frío comenzó a sentirse, sobre todo para mí, comencé a tiritar de frío, tratando de buscar calor frote mis brazos con las palmas de mis manos, de pronto el me cubrió con su saco y me rodeo con sus brazos tratando de darme calor, era tan agradable la sensación de estar así en sus brazos, que no deseaba que terminara, cerré los ojos instintivamente, su calido aliento sobre mi nuca me hizo estremecer, el lo notó –Creo que debemos entrar o te resfriaras- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y me conducía al interior, parecía una niña pequeña dejándome guiar por él, nos sentamos frente a la chimenea del hotel, perdida en mis pensamientos preguntó, -Lamento haber arruinado tu reunión con el fiscal- de pronto toda aquella felicidad se borró, lo había olvidado por completo, la cita con Haruka, esta vez si se iba a enfadar conmigo, pero la verdad es que no quería que ese día terminara, fingiendo indiferencia respondí, -No importa, ya pactaré otra cita con él- ya encontaría la forma de contentarlo, -Es bien sabido que ese hombre es bastante estricto, así que no creo que te perdone la falta- comentó con un gesto de burla, y sí, era verdad Haruka en ese aspecto era muy espacial, pero yo también tenía mis mañas para hacerlo caer, y eso era algo que Seiya ignoraba o eso era lo que yo creía, tratando de cambiar de tema, intente indagar en su matrimonio, -No entiendo tu situación, como es que sabiendo de este lugar tan maravilloso no lo hayas querido compartir con tu esposa- pregunte de manera abierta, y él solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza, -Lo siento de verdad, no quería incomodarte- añadí sinceramente, negó con la cabeza –Disculpame tú, la verdad es que ella no me inspira, no me hace sentir como tú- sus palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo temblara de la emoción,- Además como ya te dije algunos matrimonios no se llevan a cabo por amor, y mi caso es uno de ellos- levanto la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro –Mi matrimonio se llevó a cabo por un acuerdo, ella era la protegida de mi abuelo, todavía no comprendo por que, en su testamento mi abuelo especifico que yo debía casarme con ella, de no hacerlo la empresa quedaría a su nombre y el patrimonio de mi familia y de todas mis antecesores en sus manos, quería dejarla amparada por todos los medios y lo consiguió, no podía dejar que la herencia de mis hermanos y la mía propia fuera a dar a manos de esa mujer, de una extraña, no entiendo el porque de la decisión de mi abuelo- dijo mientras giraba su rostro y sonreía, yo estaba impactada, pero devolví la sonrisa, ahora sabía que no era yo la única víctima de esa mujer, ahí estaba frente a mí uno más de su lista, uno más al que le había destruido la vida, me sentí de pronto, unida a él, compartíamos a un mismo verdugo, solo que yo lo veía de distinta manera, -Y la odias?- pregunté esperando una respuesta afirmativa, -No, no tengo porque, no la odio, pero tampoco tengo ningún sentimiento hacía ella, me es indiferente- su respuesta me sorprendió, no lo esperaba, creí por un momento que podía encontrar un aliado en él para destruir a esa mujer y me equivoque, solo me límite a asentir con la cabeza, -Ya es tarde, es hora de macharnos- dije de pronto al mirar el cielo estrellado, sonrió y tomando mi mano, de nuevo me condujo hasta el auto, el regreso a casa paso en silencio, seguía tratando de analizar sus palabras, ambos habíamos sufrido por su causa, yo la odiaba y a él solo le era indiferente, no cabe duda ese hombre era especial, al entrar a la ciudad le indique el camino para llegar a casa, en cuanto llegamos el bajo y me abrió la puerta del auto, tome su mano y al salir me di cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, -Gracias- dijo de pronto, -De verdad gracias por escucharme, por compartir tu día conmigo-, el sueño comenzaba a vencerme y sonreí pesadamente, -No gracias a ti por compartirme algo tan especial, por tenerme la confianza, para hablar de tu vida privada, quizá algún día yo también pueda hablarte de la mía y desahogarme de la misma forma que tú- respondí sinceramente tomó mi mano y la beso de forma caballerosa, me entregó las llaves del auto –Y ahora como te iras tú?, será mejor que te lleves mi auto- dije, extendiéndole las llaves de nuevo, -No es necesario, suelo caminar solo por las noches, y esta será una de tantas- respondió encogiéndose de hombros, -Bien, es hora de despedirme, mañana tengo un día agotador- extendí la mano para despedirme y el la tomó, giré y comencé a caminar en dirección al elevador, más de pronto algo sostuvo mi mano fuertemente, y me hizo girar, al encarar a mi captor, mi corazón se detuvo sus labios se posaron en los míos y yo con los ojos desmesurados no lograba salir de mi asombro, poco a poco me dejé llevar, sus labios sabían delicioso, y la sensación era indescriptible, tomándome por la cintura imprimió más fuerza lo que hizo que mis piernas flaquearan, estaba apunto de caer, cuando se separó de mí, se alejó de mí sin decir nada más y yo todavía en estado de shock, al salir de mi estado, comencé a caminar de nuevo hacía el elevador, cuando estuve dentro no pude evitar reír para mis adentros, estaba satisfecha pero al mismo tiempo algo me mantenía inquieta, y no sabía que era, entre al departamento a oscuras al encender la luz, ahogue un grito, Haruka se encontraba de pie al ventanal, con la mirada pérdida y las manos en los bolsillos, giró hacía mí y con el rostro serio se acercó, cerré los ojos esperando un reclamo de su parte, más su reacción fue distinta a lo que yo esperaba, besó mi frente tiernamente, -Ahora veo el motivo de tu retraso-dijo de pronto rompiendo el silencio, -Haruka, yo…- alcancé a musitar, -Descuida linda, descansa- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y darme la espalda, al abrir, se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta, y añadió –Lo único que deseo Serena es que ya no sufras, que nadie te haga sufrir más linda, es lo único que quiero- fue lo último que dijo antes de salir, me quedé en silencio, no sabía que pensar, lo cierto era que ya tenía por donde empezar a atacar y eso era lo que iba a hacer…

**Siiiiiiii!!!, lo admito, estoy completamente enamorada de Haruka, pero en hombre HE!! no vayan a decir otra vez que soy lesbiana, ahora imaginen que están caminando solas por la ciudad en una noche oscura, giran la esquina y chocan nada más y nada menos que con mi guapote tío, un sueño hecho realidad no?, pues bien niñas y tienen mucha suerte y se encomiendan a todos los santos igual y se lo encuentran algún remoto día, claro ni crean que va a ser solito, no señor!!, siempre va de la manita con mi tía, que lindo no??, bueno pues continuen leyendo, ahora ya saben, por que Seiya se casó con la ñoña esa, la pregunta ahora es que era eso tan importante que la Kakyuu quería hablar con Seiya, cuando los interrumpió?, Por que tanta prisa?, Que fue lo que dijo para que Seiya saliera huyendo de la mano de Serena?, pues bien esa y otras preguntas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo, estén pendientes, soné a locutor de radionovelas, Ja, ja, ja, ja… lo siento es que mi cerebrito anda dañado, pero me recuperare, lo prometo, por lo pronto he aquí un nuevo capi, espero que les guste.**

**P.D. Sailor Moon no me pertenece es de Naoko Takeuchi, sigan apoyando OK?**

**por lo pronto (:Besos y abrazos de MI:)**


	11. Me gustas

_**CAPITULO XI.**_

_**Intenté por todos los medios dormir, sin éxito alguno, solo daba vueltas y vueltas sobre la cama, me levanté de pronto y caminé hasta la cocina, al abrir el refrigerador para buscar una botella de agua, encontré un bote de helado de fresa, mi favorito, sonreí con tristeza al percatarme de las intenciones de Haruka, cerré la puerta y caminé hasta la sala, ahí encontré un par de películas, la sensación se hizo más fuerte, pues él deseaba pasar una tarde conmigo y yo me había olvidado por completo de su existencia en compañía de Seiya, me sentía en ese momento tan mal, que tomé las películas y el helado de la nevera, mis llaves y salí de inmediato, aún en camisón y con pantuflas, camine hasta el auto y me dirigí hasta el departamento de Haruka, el que había comprado solo para nosotros, sabía que se encontraría ahí, pues estaba informada de buena fuente que Michiru se encontraba fuera de la ciudad, al llegar aparque el auto y me dirigí hasta el departamento, yo ya tenía copia de las llaves, todo se encontraba a oscuras, así que entré con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, camine en dirección a la recamara, ahí estaba él sobre la cama dormido, una tenue luz iluminaba su rostro, se veía tan lindo ahí dormido, que no pude evitar sentirme atraída al verle así tan indefenso y a mi merced, me acerque lentamente a su rostro y con la mano quité un par de mechones de su rostro, por impulso o necesidad lo besé quedamente, tratando de que no despertara, aleje mi rostro del suyo y continué observándolo, de pronto una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, -No vas a besarme de nuevo- preguntó somnoliento, me levante rápidamente al saber engañada, había estado fingiendo, tome la almohada y la avente a su rostro pícaro que seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sin poder evitarlo solté una carcajada y subí sobre él, que continuaba acostado, comencé a besarlo y acariciar su torso desnudo, el respondió a mis caricias y comenzó a subir el camisón lentamente, -No amor, ahora no- lo detuve, me incorporé y tomándolo de la mano lo conduje hasta la sala, lo senté en la sala y coloqué una de las películas que había dejado en mi departamento, el solo me miraba y se limitaba a sonreír, corrí a la cocina en busca del helado que había dejado y le lleve una porción a él, en silencio me acurruque junto a Haruka, tome una frazada y me nos cubrimos con ella, me recargué en su pecho y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, -Te amo princesita, nunca se te olvide- me limité a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, besó mi frente y así como estábamos quedamos dormidos sin terminar de ver la televisión, por la mañana me desperté todavía en los brazos de Haruka, sin reproches, sin preguntas había compartido su noche conmigo, me levante con pesadez la postura en la que había dormido no me había dejado descansar, comencé a moverme y algo sostuvo fuertemente mi mano, Haruka había despertado, -Como amaneciste linda?- preguntó somnoliento, -Amanecí que es lo importante- respondí y logré a arrancar una risa cansada de él, me incliné para besarlo, -Duerme, voy a ducharme- me alejé en dirección a la recamara, -No quieres que te ayude?- preguntó picaramente, desde la recamara respondí –No es necesario, continua durmiendo, salgo enseguida- me metí directamente al baño, al salir busque lo que iba a ponerme en el closet, ahí tenía alguna ropa mía, nada formal, al abrir las gavetas, de pronto vino a mi mente imágenes de Haruka y yo viviendo como un matrimonio, y también pensé en su proposición, que pasaría si aceptaba y me quedaba con él, que pasaría si me quedaba a su lado para siempre y me olvidaba de todo el daño anterior, tratando de despejar esas ideas mías, comencé a vestirme rápidamente, opte por unos pants y amarré mi cabello en una coleta, salí de la recamara y me encontré con Haruka de nuevo dormido, me enterneció la imagen, salí del departamento y subí a mi auto, maneje con rumbo desconocido, al mirar en la calle a los niños riendo o con sus padres de la mano, no pude evitar sentir algo de envidia, yo también deseaba tener la mí propia, pero no era el momento, no hasta que acabara con ella, inhale con los ojos cerrados para envalentonarme y con mayor determinación y la fé en jamás flaquear ante lo que debía hacer maneje de nuevo con rumbo a la clínica, quería ver a mamá, en esos momentos la necesitaba tanto, bajé del auto y entré hasta su habitación, no se encontraba ahí, así que pregunte a una de las enfermeras, -Disculpe buscó a la paciente de la habitación 76- indiqué, mientras ella asentía y buscaba en su bitácora, -En estos momentos la paciente se encuentra en el jardín en compañía de una de mis compañeras, ahí puede localizarla- respondió amablemente, -Muchísimas gracias- respondí y camine en dirección al jardín, al llegar busque con la vista a mamá y di con ella, a un lado de la fuente sentada en una banca, camine lentamente hasta ella, solo la enfermera notó mi presencia. con un movimiento de cabeza le pedí me dejara a solas con ella, me senté a su lado mientras ella daba de comer migas de pan a las aves, acaricie su cabello y me miro sonriendo, pero no prestó más atención y continuo en su labor, -Mamá perdón por no venir a visitarte antes, pero estuve metida en tantas cosas, que no he tenido tiempo, sabes, la última vez que te vi te dije que sabía su nombre, ahora no solo es eso, se quien es, conozco su rostro, es bella lo admito, pero no te iguala mamita, se por que causas está unida a él y creo que esto será más fácil de lo que esperaba, él no la ama, no la quiere, el mismo me lo dijo y ahora no siento remordimiento alguno- yo hablaba como si le hablara a un objeto inerte y es que mamá prácticamente lo era –Haruka me pidió matrimonio, se quiere separar de Michiru, pero no se que hacer, Dios sabe que si él fuera libre no lo dudaría un instante, me quedaría a su lado, pero está casado todavía con ella, y ya no quiero hacerle más daño, me gustaría tanto tenerte aquí para que me escucharas de verdad, para oírte por lo menos regañándome- sonreí al escucharme, a mi edad, y todavía suplicando por mamá, me levanté dispuesta marcharme, sin embargo la voz de mamá me hizo vacilar, -Alguien se a llevado a mi pequeña, alguien se ha llevado a mi Serena- musitó, abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y me acerque a ella arrodillándome, tomando sus manos entre las mías, -No mamá nadie se a llevado a tu pequeña, aquí estoy junto a ti, soy yo Serena- dije suplicando por que me mirara, levanto la vista y me miró tiernamente, -Señorita es muy tarde ya para este solita en este lugar, no es apropiado para usted, debe irse a casa ya- fueron las únicas palabras que dijo antes de perderse nuevamente en la labor de alimentar palomas, suspiré resignada y me levanté, mamá sabía que yo existía pero en esos momentos no me reconocía o tal vez no deseaba hacerlo, inconscientemente sus palabras eran ciertas alguien se había llevado a la pequeña Serena a la dulce y tierna Serena y había dejado entre nosotros a una persona distinta a una mujer frívola a una mujer que caminaba ahora con rumbo a la salida de la clínica, pequeñas lagrimas comencé a derramar, rápidamente las limpie y me dirigí de nuevo al departamento, una vez ahí me encontré con un Haruka preocupado, -Donde estuviste todo este tiempo linda- empezaba a preocuparme por ti, pensé que tal vez alguno de tus múltiples admiradores había osado secuestrarte- dijo con sarcasmo, me acerque a el y lo besé, buscando callarlo y logré mi objetivo, -No es hora para preguntas señor, tengo bastante hambre- reclamé con cara de niña regañada, -Bien y que le preparo a mi princesa de desayunar- preguntó tomándome por la cintura, -No, no quiero comer aquí, por que no me llevas a desayunar fuera, si, por favor- suplique haciendo pucheros lo que logró arrancarle una sonrisa, -Bien pues vamos- salimos de ahí y comenzamos a caminar como una pareja de novios, hasta que llegamos a mi café favorito, nos hubiéramos ahorrado algo de tiempo si hubiésemos tomado el auto, pero me gustaba caminar junto a él de la mano, pedimos algo rápido y tomamos asiento en una mesa exterior, deseaba gozar esa mañana a su lado, al terminar, Haruka entró a liquidar la cuenta mientras yo le esperaba afuera, cuando regresó me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar con rumbo desconocido, al llegar a la esquina nos detuvimos en espera de la luz roja, Haruka tomo mi rostro y me besó suavemente, en ese momento, volví a pensar en él, en Seiya Kou y lo sucedido la noche anterior, por un momento imagine que era él quien me besaba en esos momentos, el celular de mi amante sonó de pronto, al escuchar la voz de su interlocutor soltó mi mano, era su esposa, había arribado al aeropuerto, Michiru esperaba a que él fuero por ella, se negó en un principio, pero insistí hasta que de mala gana accedió, me dejó de nuevo sola en mi departamento, me besó tiernamente y con la mirada suplicante se alejo, esa mirada que llevaba algo de disculpa en ella, entre con desgano a mi departamento pues realmente quería pasar una tarde en compañía de Haruka, algo siniestro vino a mi mente, y lo lleve a cabo, llame a Seiya, en parte era por empezar el plan, y en parte por que inconscientemente necesitaba oír su voz, en esos momentos quizá no lo admitía, pero tenía esa necesidad, sobre todo después de lo ocurrido, -Esperaba ansiosamente a que me llamaras- fueron las primeras palabras que escuche de la otra línea, -Perdón si te molesto, pero es que estive pensando mucho tiempo lo de ayer, y … no estuvo bien- termine la frase entrecortada, suspirando profundamente como si me hubiera quitado un peso de encima, -Quizá para ti no haya significado nada pero para mi fue lo máximo- esas palabras me había temblar de repente, no sabía como reaccionar, por un momento llegue a pensar que para el solo fue un escape a su situación, pero esas palabras me habían dicho todo lo contrario, -No es que no haya significado nada, por el contrario, pero estamos poniendo en entredicho tu posición, Seiya, eres un hombre casado- no estaba siendo sincera, por que eso no me importaba, y sé que a él tampoco, -Serena no me hagas esto, sabes bien lo motivos de mi matrimonio, y quiero que sepas que eres la primera mujer que me hace sentir cosas que en mi vida había imaginado, tu sola compañía, me hace bien, por favor no me prives de tu compañía, por favor- la forma en que pedía, en que suplicaba me enterneció, y no sonrisa malévola se apoderó de mi inocente rostro, -Necesito verte, aunque sea para que me digas de frente que mis besos no significan nada para ti- después de todo mi tarde no iba a ser tan aburrida como yo pensaba, -Bien, mira tengo el contrato casi listo, puedo llevártelo en este momento hasta tu oficina, y hablamos, no debemos precipitarnos a algo que sucedió en un momento de locura- intenté hacerle notar que quizá era confianza lo que sentía por mí, pero sabía que no era así, -Ok, te espero, Serena que quede bien claro no tú me gustas y mucho- no espero mi respuesta y colgó, dejándome atónita, tome los documentos y me dirigí de inmediato hasta las oficinas yo también estaba ansiosa por verlo, al llegar hasta el edificio camine lentamente pensando e lo que estaba por comenzar, en lo que iba a hacer, pensaba que esto no iba a afectarme, pero era demasiado ingenua todavía, no conocía las armas con las que atacaría él, no pensé en su estrategia, no pensé que quedaría acorralada a su merced, entre directo y me anuncie con su secretaria, sonrió amablemente y me pidió tomara asiento, el mismo salió de su oficina, hasta la sala en donde me encontraba, tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta su oficina, al pasar a un lado de su secretaria indicó –Señorita, no estoy para nadie, tendré una junta muy larga con la licenciada y será para largo- mi rostro se torno rojo pero fue algo que la chica no notó, al entrar me encaro de frente –Serena lo que te dije por teléfono es verdad, me gustas demasiado, y no pienso perder la oportunidad de ser feliz, y tu sientes algo por mí?- pregunto, desde ese momento supe que se trataba de un hombre que no se andaba con rodeos, -Seiya, yo…- no supe que contestar la verdad es que me inspiraba tanto que no supe que decir, por donde empezar, iba a hablar pero algo me detuvo, eran sus labios posándose sobre los míos, al separarnos preguntó nuevamente, -Dime ahora que es lo que realmente sientes por mí, tomo mis manos en espera de una respuesta –Tu compañía me agrada, tu labios me encantan, y tu me fascinas- respondí de la forma más sincera que pude, no lo podía evitar algo tenía ese hombre que desarmaba por completo, volvió a besarme con más intensidad, y le correspondí cruzando mis brazos por su cuello, en ese momento no existía nada para mí, solo él, comenzamos a escuchar ruidos afuera de su oficina, lo que hizo que nos separáramos, pero la distancia entre nosotros no era precisamente respetable, la escena que vio su esposa al entrar no debió haberle agradado en lo absoluto pues de inmediato frunció el entrecejo, -Cariño, vine por ti, para que vayamos a cenar juntos, que te parece?- de nuevo ese rostro agrio se apodero de Seiya, ignorándome olímpicamente se acerco a él, para besarlo, Seiya giró el rostro lo que hizo que ella besara su mejilla, yo aún con las mejillas encendidas por lo anterior, me límite a sonreír, -Bueno Señor, en vista de su compromiso, me retiro, terminaremos nuestros asuntos en otra ocasión, con permiso Señora- no respondió, yo solo me dirigí al tocador, -Bien esperame afuera en seguida salgo, necesito arreglar unos pendientes- su esposa salió, detrás mío, de pronto mi celular sonó, -Voy a verte hoy en tu departamento- fueron las únicas palabras que alcancé a escuchar justo cuando entraba al tocador y ella detrás mío, miré mi reflejo y el de ella en el espejo del baño y sonreí mientras cerraba el celular y giraba mi rostro aún sonriente, su mirada me decía que estaba ahí por mí y que no era para nada bueno...**_

**NO, NO, NO y NO, Haruka es mío, solo mío me entendiste mi querida Kira Moon, MIIIOOOO!!, no se lo presto a nadie, ni por un ratito, ni por un millón de dólares, aunque pensándolo con detenimiento, puede ser, no, que cosas digo, definitivo Haru es MIO, si tienes algo que alegar contra eso ya sabes que hacer deja tu Review… Mi estimada Marygaby, no lo había pensado pero el Mamo, también puede entrar en acción como el antiguo amor de Sere, no crees?, no entendí eso de que la historia era un SerenaxDarien, volví a checar la categoría y los personajes y estoy bien es un SerenaXSeiya, si tienes otra duda házmela saber, espero que con esta aclaración no dejes de leer por que quizá incluyamos al Mamo-chan en esta historia, él capitulo anterior fue dedicado a todas aquellas que esperaban un acercamiento más entre mis tiitos, en especial a las latosas de Drixx y 3rill Cullen que ya me traían mareada, bien queridas espero que el capítulo haya sido de vuestro agrado de ser o no ser así haganmelo saber, mi estimada Loyda Astrid lamento informarle que no solo comparte a mi tío con Sere, sino también con las innumerables señoras Kou, que existen en este lugar, pero la mera, mera es Serena OK? y para todas las demás muchas gracias por seguir leyendo.**

**P.D. Sailor Moon no me pertenece y jamás lo será así que no se preocupen que no he de comercializar jamás con ella, ya que le pertenece a la gran Naoko, OK? (:Besos y abrazos de YO:).**

**MI TIO DICE: "Hagan el amor y no la Guerra", ustedes que piensan?**


	12. Eres mío

_**CAPITULO XII.**_

_**Mi rostro reflejaba felicidad, una felicidad efímera gracias a lo que el de ella reflejaba angustia, temor, furia contenida, y yo lo provocaba, -Creo que tú y yo debemos hablar- fue ella la rompió el silencio entre las dos, -Bien me parece correcto, y dígame señora, cual es el tema que desea hablar conmigo-, respondí con una sonrisa cínica, desde pequeña esa sonrisa sacaba de quicio a mamá, -Serena no nos hagamos tontas, se quien eres y se perfectamente que entiendes quien soy-, su actitud comenzó a molestarme pero no deje de sonreír, -Sí, lo sé, se quien es usted y le sugiero que se dirija a mí persona con respeto, no le he permitido tutearme y mucho menos somos amigas para que me trate con tal familiaridad- mi voz comenzó a endurecerse y ella se sorprendió con mi respuesta, -No se a que has venido a meterte en mi vida, pero te advierto que no vas a arruinármela, cometí un error en el pasado, lo admito, pero ahora quiero ser realmente feliz, con mi esposo- enfatizó esta última frase y terminó por exasperarme, toda mi calma se esfumó, -Feliz?, usted quiere ser feliz?, yo era feliz hasta que usted se metió en mi vida, y ahora está parada frente a mí diciéndome que solo fue un error, lo lamento pero se necesita más que eso para regresarme mi pasado, mi juventud, a mi madre- levanté la voz, no podía controlarme, quería gritarle todo lo que tenía guardado, quería liberarme, decirle que la odiaba, que iba acabar con ella, que todo lo que había sufrido, ella lo iba a sentir, que se iba a sentir igual o peor que yo, -Se muy bien que clase de mujer eres, así que aléjate de mi marido, dentro del círculo social, todo mundo te conoce y saben de que eres capaz- sonreí con ironía, después de todo quien era ella para cuestionarme, -Como se atreve a juzgarme, usted que destruyo lo que yo más quería, con que descaro si usted ha hecho cosas peores, no usted mejor ser humano que yo- el silencio se apodero y solo nuestras respiraciones agitadas se escuchaban en aquel lugar, pero sin detenerme a pensar continué hablando- yo no era mala, yo… yo era buena, era ingenua, era feliz, dígame "señora" quien es más culpable yo y mi ignorancia o usted y su afán por ejercer el mal- mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, para evitar que ella me viera llorar y mostrarle debilidad inhale profundo y la miré directamente a los ojos, -Responda, quien es la mala en este cuento, yo que intento vengar mi pasado o usted al casarse con un hombre que no la ama que no siente otra cosa por usted que indiferencia, y aún así se casó con él por ambición- estás palabras la hicieron reaccionar bruscamente y se acerco a mí, podía ver en sus ojos el rencor que comenzaba a tenerme, -Y que si no me ama, crees que a ti si?- no evite sonreír ante esta pregunta aquello me demostraba la baja moral de esta mujer – No tal vez no ame, tal vez nunca lo haga, pero me voy a dar el gusto de verla sola, lejos de él, sin nada, ni nadie, como alguna vez estuve yo- comencé a caminar a la salida del tocador, -Y si yo le dijera Seiya el porque estás aquí?, que la única razón de que estés a su lado es por vengarte de mí, como crees que reaccionaría?- un dejo de tristeza se apodero de mí, no lo podía evitar aún cuando mi único fin era ella, no quería imaginar lo que pasaría quizá el me odiaría, fingiendo indiferencia contesté –No lo hará, de hacerlo estaría cavando su propia tumba, y dejaría las comodidades que el apellido Kou, le proporciona, o me equivoco?, bien, ahora tiene un punto a su favor, sabe quien soy, no dirá que no estoy jugando de frente, por lo menos yo no me escondo detrás de un teléfono para insultar a mi rival, estoy jugando de frente espero que lo aproveche- me marche de ese lugar, dejando a esa mujer destilando furia y rabia por los poros, y yo más tranquila, camine hasta el estacionamiento y subía auto con pesadez, me sentía temblar, escuchaba a mi corazón latir descontrolado, buscando quizás una salida e ir directamente hasta aquella mujer que había sido la causante de su destrucción, de su enfermedad, y mostrarle lo que había logrado, mostrarle la forma en que iba a quedar el suyo…**_

_**Quien diría que él solo, vendría hacía mí, apareció esa misma noche en mi departamento, el timbre de sonó, sacandome de mis pensamientos y mi lectura, dí un brinco sobre el sofá al asustarme con el sonido, pero de inmediato sonreí, al recordar sus palabras y saber que era él, corrí hasta la puerta descalza y abrí, al mirarlo sonriente en el marco de mi puerta no pude evitar las ganas de besarlo, jalándolo hacía mí de la corbata lo besé desesperadamente, -Por favor dime que todo lo hablamos en tu oficina es cierto, que no es mentira, que de verdad estás sintiendo algo por mí, que estás sintiendo lo mismo que yo- con voz suplicante me aferré a él, si de algo estaba segura en esos momentos, era que iba a disfrutar esto al máximo, que lo iba a disfrutar, por que el realmente me atraía, me gustaba y mucho, abrazándome fuertemente susurro en mi oído –Todo lo que te dije es verdad me provocas demasiado Serena, no solo me gustas me estás haciendo experimentar sensaciones desconocidas, me encantas toda tú, tu carácter, tu presencia, tu aura de melancolía- tomando mi rostro comenzó a depositar tiernos besos en el, -Pero tú…- no pude terminar mi frase, él adivinando lo que iba decir silencio mis labios con los suyos, -No lo digas, no importa, tu sabes lo que en realidad me inspira, lo que en verdad siento por ella, es tu turno, que soy yo para ti?- no lo pude negar, -En estos momentos todo?- respondí mientras lo besaba nuevamente, mientras me apoderaba de su aroma, de él y él de mí, de mi cuerpo, lo besaba con vehemencia con desesperación, -Te quiero, te deseo- susurró en mí oído quedamente mientras me estremecía toda, sus palabras eran fuego para mí, no respondía, comencé un juego entre su boca y la mía, con la punta de la lengua recorrí lentamente sus labios, mientras el gemía suavemente, deleitando mis sentidos, lentamente dibujaba con ella el contorno de sus labios, buscando una entrada o una salida de todas esas sensaciones que me embriagaban, sin resistirlo más presionó su boca a la mía, frotando sus labios en un movimiento rítmico, me separé de ellos besando su rostro, olvidándome de todo y de todos, nada importaba solo él y yo, aprovechando que nuestros labios se separaban el comenzó a lamer mi cuello, sentí que el piso se me movía y estuve a punto de caer pero sus brazos me detuvieron, sin dejar escapar su presa, nos colocamos sobre el sofá, en donde creía que pasaría una noche apacible, en paz, jamás de ese modo, su boca regreso a la mía y mordí suavemente como reprimenda por haberlos abandonado, en ese momento era débil, podía manejarme a su antojo, me desarmo, era vulnerable y lo sabía y lo aprovecho, pero yo también me aproveche de ello sintiendo la sangre agolpándose en mi cerebro y antes de perderme por completo, pregunté –Es eso verdad, me quieres? me deseas?, por que yo sí, yo sí…- mirándome a los ojos respondió, -Si yo también lo deseo, te quiero, te quiero a ti, te quiero junto a mí- era sincero lo sabía por su mirada, era pura limpia, y demostraba lo que sentía en ese momento, el deseo inmenso por hacerme suya, por que lo hiciera mío, -Y si no soy lo que aparento, y si no soy lo que realmente quieres?- pregunté asustada, de que al final de esto todo acabara y el se fuera sin decir más, me miro de nuevo y con la mirada llena de infinita ternura, me besó en la frente acurrucándome entre sus brazos, -No puede ser de otro modo, en este momento eres todo lo que quiero, todo lo que deseo, todo lo que realmente he soñado, inocencia y sensualidad mezclada y quiero que seas mía- separándome de él e incorporándonos, lo tomé de la mano y lo conduje hasta mi habitación, ahora estaba segura de lo que haría, al entrar, sus manos se apoderaron de mí cuerpo y sus labios de mí boca, por debajo de mí blusa comenzó a acariciar mi piel, se apodero de mi sostén y lo apartó de sus objetivo, aquellas manso fuertes se ciñeron a mi piel y al contorno de mis senos produciendo un susurro, casi imperceptible, el aire escapo de mis pulmones y nuestras respiraciones comenzaron nuevamente a agitarse, no sabía si eran sus manos debajo de mi blusa o esa extraña sensación que nacía en mí entrepierna, al rozar la suya, lo que sabía era que lo deseaba, que le amaba en ese momento, que nadie existía en este mundo más que él y yo, acaricie su pecho aún cubierto por su camisa holgada, la cual lentamente comencé a despojar, acercando mi boca de nuevo a la suya nos fundimos en un profundo beso, en el que descargábamos todas nuestras necesidades, ansiedades, frustraciones, pero ante todo, el amor que guardábamos en nuestro interior, esa necesidad de amar, de amar de verdad, sus manos terminaron por quitarme la blusa, antes de que yo lograra mi objetivo con sus camisa, su boca comenzó un jugueteo insaciable con mis senos, explorándolos, conociéndolos, logró arrancarme gemidos inaudibles, tuve que contenerlos en mi garganta, pues debía estar conciente que a mi alrededor existía más personas tratando de dormir, la luna comenzó a iluminar la habitación, inundando la atmósfera de calidez y melancolía al mismo tiempo, termino el juego y comenzó el mío, besando su cuello, lentamente comencé a bajar hasta su torso ya desnudo, que se mostraba ante mí impotente, lo recosté sobre mi cama y comencé a besarlo por todo el abdomen, era mío en ese momento lo tenía a mi merced, podía ver la desesperación en sus ojos, esa suplica en su mirada, solicitando con vehemencia que me detuviera o terminaría en ese momento, accedí a su solicitud y me incorporé, ahora era su turno, sonreí al mirar su rostro agitado y sus mejillas encendidas, correspondió con esa maravillosa sonrisa y terminó por ponerme a sus pies, ahora era él quien sobre mí se movía deleitándome son pausadas caricias, volviendo en ocasiones su boca sobre la mía, beso mi desnudo vientre, hundió su lengua en mi ombligo, mientras yo pedía, exigía más, más de lo que ya tenía, terminamos desnudos, y me miro como si fuera un niño, pidiendo permiso, mi respuesta fue una sonrisa que le indicó que todo estaba bien, al sentirlo dentro mío, una descarga eléctrica se apodero de mi ser, tenía ganas de gritar de desahogar mi furor, pero me contuve, me aferre a él tratando de apagar mi grito, él al igual que yo estuvo a punto de proferir un grito, que callé con mis labios, comenzó a penetrarme lenta y suavemente, pero sus movimientos se hicieron cada vez más bruscos, extasiándome y sofocándolo, fue el quien rompió el silencio en el que nos encontrábamos fundidos, -Eres mía, solo mía Serena…- y lo era en ese momento le pertenecía, su ronca voz y sus palabras terminaron por erizar hasta el último de mis sentidos, sabía que algo implacable se aproximaba, y de pronto de la nada ahí estaba una descarga de adrenalina recorrió mi cuerpo, era la sensación más agradable de toda mi existencia me sentía llena, completa, feliz, como hacía mucho no me sentía, era una con él, éramos dos y al mismo tiempo uno solo, sin dejar de acariciarme, sus gritos ahogados comenzaron a agitarse de sobremanera, su respiración se hacía cada vez más pausada, y le faltó aire, sin hacer ningún movimiento se quedó estático dentro mío, y una calidez me inundó, sobra decir que le acompañé en ese orgasmo infinito, quedó exhausto sobre mi pecho, rozando su torso perfecto, sobre mis senos desnudos, sintiendo su respiración al ritmo de la mía, sintiendo su corazón latir como el mío, terminé esa noche soñando que era todo mío, que era toda suya, que ella no existía, que el mundo era perfecto, perfecto como él lo era…**_

_**Ver su rostro en la madrugada era mágico, verlo dormir con una sonrisa en los labios, me electrizó, no podía creerlo aún era él y estaba ahí junto a mí, fue precipitado, pero ambos lo deseábamos, ambos queríamos que esto pasara, y así iba seguir siendo, por que después de esto ya nada importaba, al recordar la noche y sus caricias una sensación extraña me invadió, era como si esas caricias ya las hubiera conocido como si en otra vida las hubiera recibido, era un raro dejavú, era una imagen borrosa en mi mente como si ya lo hubiera vivido…**_

_**Ddespués de sentirlo mío ya nada me alejaría de él, y creía ciegamente que así sería, despertó lentamente y aún somnoliento me sonrió, -Eres hermosa así tal y como estás-, sonreí para mis adentros que clase de halago era ese, -Pues no puedo decir lo mismo de ti y mira que si eres guapo- ahora fue el quien soltó una risilla, -Lo sé, no soy perfecto- me incorporé y el lo hizo conmigo, aún desnudo se acercó a mí besando mi mejilla, -Te arrepientes?- preguntó temeroso por la respuesta que pudiera darle, -Jamás, eres único, eres especial, y tú?- pregunté, ahora el temor me había invadido a mí, -No podría no fue cualquier cosa, está noche hice el amor, no fue solo placer, por que eres mágica, por que te quiero, por que quizá… no lo sé, quizá ya te amo- en ese momento mi corazón dio un vuelco, quería decirle lo mismo quería decirle que quizá yo también le amaba, pero un nudo en mi garganta, me calló, no espero mi respuesta pero pude ver por su semblante que esperaba lo mismo de mí, -Creo que debes marcharte o tu esposa comenzará a buscarte- de sus labios no salió una frase más tomó sus cosas se ducho, después de indicarle la entrada al baño, y se despidió de mí con un beso profundo, y uno más en la frente, -Pasé lo que pasé quédate conmigo, eres lo mejor que tengo, eres mi única felicidad- de nuevo esas palabras, de nuevo esa frase, era la tercera vez que la escuchaba pero no era esta vez yo quien las pronunciaba, al irse me sentí de pronto vacía, me adentré en la habitación y ahí sobre la almohada una rosa roja se encontraba, junto con una nota, "ANOCHE FUE MI PRIMERA VEZ, LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE HICE EL AMOR CON UNA MUJER, ANTES DE TI SOLO FUE SEXO, SOLO ESO", aunque el no lo supiera para mí también lo fue, también fue mi primera vez, antes de él solo placer, solo necesidad, incluso con Haruka fue pasión, placer, quizá falta de afecto, pero no amor, y el era diferente, me senté frente al tocador y sonreí, abrí uno de los cajones buscando no se qué, y de pronto ahí estaba él, quien me abandonó, quien jamás me entendió, esa imagen donde aún sonreía abiertamente, donde aún era feliz, donde no sabía lo que era sufrir, él estaba mi lado, sonriendo, quien iba a imaginar que era falsa esa felicidad, que colgada de su brazo me imaginaba con él en el altar y no pude prever que solo me daría la espalda, que se iba a ir de mi lado, abandonándome con mi dolor, con el dolor y el fracaso…**_

**Sí, sí, sí… ya sé, ya sé, me tarde mucho, pero espero haberlas recompensado con este capítulo, se vio medio promiscuo, pero quien no doblaría las manitas así de rápido con el guapote de Seiya, la que diga yo, ira derechito y sin escalas a un Psiquiatra, en fin espero su opinión en especial por que se trata de mi primer Lemon si les gusta si lo detestan, si mejor me dedico a contar chismes, en fin lo que quieran decirme, solo espero que sean buenitas, recuerden que soy la sobrina consentida del hombre mas guapo del mundo, en lo que respecta a Haruka, no, no lo comparto, es mío y de nadie más, OK?.**

**P. D. Sailor Moon no es mía, es de Naoko, por lo tanto solo ella puede comercializar con la serie, por lo pronto (:Besos y abrazos de MI:)**


	13. Una pérdida más

CAPITULO XIII.

Esa imagen sonriente. me recordó a la Serena tierna, ingenua que en ese tiempo era, y al verme de su brazo, recordé tantas veces que soñé despierta caminar junto a él al altar, era una adolescente y mi máximo sueño en ese entonces era casarme formar una familia como la que yo tenía, y después todo acabó, todo sueño se esfumo, todo para mí se término, recuerdo aquel día, después de llorar largo rato con mamá, él me llamó, seque mi llanto con el dorso de mí mano, tome una chaqueta y salí de ahí, él era mi escape, mi salvación, eso era lo creía, caminé hasta su departamento, deseaba desahogarme con él, cuando llegué, me tomó de la manó y me hizo pasar, me extrañe de sobremanera al mirar su departamento casi vacío, cajas aquí y allá, pensé por un momento que iba a comenzar la remodelación que hacía unos meses me había mencionado, -Serena, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante- esas palabras comenzaban a asustarme, la conmoción de enterarme que mis padres iban a divorciarse aún hacía estragos en mí, -Darien, yo también necesito hablar contigo- mis ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse, pero mi mirada baja le impedía –Esto es realmente importante para mí Serena, me han ofrecido una beca en una Universidad en Estados Unidos y no puedo desaprovecharla, me marcho hoy mismo, lo siento- una más, la última, eso era todo, ese fue mi fin, me aferré a él temblando no quería perderlo no a él, no también a él, -Por favor Darien quédate conmigo, eres lo mejor que tengo no me dejes- me tomó fuertemente de las manos y me separó con brusquedad de él, -Serena no sigas comportándote como una niña, creeme esto me duele más que a ti pero no debo dejar pasar está oportunidad, esto es más importante para mí-, ya no dije más al escuchar sus hirientes palabras fui yo la que no deseaba permanecer más a su lado, me solté con fuerza de sus manos, y secando mi llanto, tomé mis cosas, -Eso era todo Darien, eso era todo, te deseo que te vaya muy bien, que siempre cumplas todo lo que desees, que aproveches esa beca, pero por sobre todo que cuentes siempre con alguien, dispuesto a escucharte y que no te abandone cuando más lo necesites, por que hasta ese momento sabrás lo que yo estoy sintiendo en estos momentos- en unos segundos mi personalidad cambió, - Serena yo…- abrumado por mis palabras, era él quien intentaba disculparse, pero ya no era necesario, sus palabras me indicaron que estaba sola, que siempre sería así, que era yo frente al mundo, yo, primero yo y hasta el último yo, -Tú nada Darien, tú ya no significas nada para mí, así que no debes preocuparte por lo que me pase, así como yo no volveré a preocuparme por nadie, más que por mí, ya no seré la niñita llorona, y eso debo agradecértelo infinitamente a ti- me marche de su departamento, aún con los ojos llorosos, pero más decidida que nunca, mis palabras eran ciertas, gracias a él me convertí en una mujer fuerte, al menos en apariencia, era temida, no solo entre las mujeres, sino por colegas en el ámbito profesional, hasta que encontré a Haruka, el nunca me temió, nunca bajo la mirada ante mí, incluso en un juego de miradas me desafiaba y su actitud me gustaba, él lejos de dañarme, de retarme, de halagarme, es quien me ha protegido por sobre todas las cosas, saliendo de mis recuerdos, me miré al espejo con los ojos llorosos, pero una sonrisa dibujada en mi rostro, me miré ahí estaba yo sola, como siempre, pero ahora los tenía a ellos, y no sabía que hacer, recordé hasta ese momento a Haruka, quien había sido mi casi salvador, que iba a pasar con él, de algo estaba segura, no me iba a alejar de Seiya por nada ni por nadie, ni siquiera por él…

No lo quería admitir, no quería reconocerlo, pero poco a poco iba haciéndome dependiente de él, Seiya comenzaba a abarcar toda mi vida, deseaba que se quedara conmigo todas las noches, despertar a su lado cada día, besarlo poco a poco, para que nunca quisiera irse, para siempre tuviera ganas de mí, para que no pudiera saciarse, para que no quisiera irse, pero al mismo tiempo era yo quien prácticamente lo corría, cuando me daba cuenta de que era yo quien siempre tenía ganas de él. Haruka hacía tiempo que no iba a verme, desde la llegada de su esposa, tenía menos tiempo, eso me alegraba hasta cierto punto, por que, que le diría cuando lo viera, no quería pensar, no deseaba hacerlo, lo que menos quería era dañarlo, pensaba en él, en lo que diría en lo que haría, Haruka era muy tierno, pero de enterarse de mi relación con Seiya, no dudaría en cometer una barbaridad, en esos pensamientos estaba cuando el timbre de mi departamento sonó, corrí hasta la puerta, sonreí al pensar que se trataba de Seiya, pero esa sonrisa se borró cuando una mujer apareció detrás de ella, -Serena Tsukino?- preguntó, mientras me miraba de arriba abajo, analizándome, -Necesito hablar con usted, mi nombre es Michiru Kaio, la esposa de Haruka- no me inmuté, esperaba eso desde hacía tiempo, incluso el encuentro entre ella y yo ya había tardado, así que haciéndome a un lado la invité a pasar…

Manejaba sin rumbo fijo, pensando en lo que esa mujer había hablado conmigo, que actitud tomaría para con Haruka, aún no lo sabía, Michiru era un mujer elegante y refinada, distaba mucho de lo que Kakyuu era, hablamos tranquilamente, no íbamos a convertirnos en amigas en ese momento, pero dejamos las cosas en claro, pero aquella última revelación que me hizo, iba a cambiar mi situación y la de Haruka por completo, aunque antes de esa conversación Seiya había dado el inicio para el cambio en mi extraña relación con Haruka, sin decir te amo, sin promesas, sin nada se comenzó a adueñar de mì, de mi pensamiento, pero al mismo tiempo el terror me invadìa, si esa mujer hablara con él y le dijera de mis fines, el iba odiarme y con justa razón, pero no queria pensar en eso, en esos momento me sentìa feliz muy feliz, como cuando niña, como cuando tenía mamá y a papá conmigo, quiza no era lo mismo, pero me sentía bien , me sentía querida, protegida, amada, realmente amada, el no la amaba y eso hacìa crecer mi ego mucho màs, saber que yo no le estaba quitando nada, por que nunca lo habìa tenido, por que nunca la había querido, por que no despertaba en èl ningún sentimiento, hace mucho que no deseba tanto algo, o a alguien y ese era èl, Seiya Kou, el hombre que vino a revolucionarme la vida, creì por un momento que lo de Haruka era amor, pero no era asì, era dependencia, la necesidad de verme o sentirme indispensable en la vida de alguien, pero con Seiya era distinto, sabìa que èl me necesitaba y yo a su vez lo necesitaba , lejos de el fin que buscaba necesitaba sentirlo mìo, saber que àun cuando un papel dijera que era marido y mujer, era solo mio…

Al llegar de nuevo a casa, Haruka me esperaba en la puerta del departamento, los alimentos que traía en las manos, cayeron de ellas cuando lo vi, rápidamente se acerco a mi, y me ayudo con los víveres, comencé a temblar, el con su sonrisa me desarmaba pero esta sonrisa por el contrario me congelaba no sabía como reaccionar acerco su rostro al mío dispuesto a besarme, pero lo esquivé cosa que le sorprendió, -Que sucede linda?- preguntó extrañado, al no recibir respuesta de mi parte, sacó sus propias conclusiones, -Es por lo de Michiru, vamos Serena yo no quería ir pero tu me obligaste a hacerlo- nos levantamos del suelo lentamente después de recoger todo, con su brazo rodeo mis hombros y me abrazó, me jalè bruscamente de su abrazo, no deseaba que siguiera prodigándome esa devoción, quería que de una vez por todas se desilusionara de mi, -No es eso, es que yo…- no sabía como continuar, su mirada suplicante me hacìa callar, el habìa estado junto a mì siempre que lo necesitaba, pero ahora que sabìa ese secreto de Michiru, no sabìa como seguir, de verdad no deseaba seguir, querìa que el fuera feliz, aunque no fuera a mi lado, su semblante cambió al notar mi turbación, se mostraba serio y se separo de mí, -Es eso o es por ese hombre?- preguntó con recelo, -De que hablas- pregunté simulando, se daba cuenta lo sabía, Haruka era muy listo, -Vamos Serena, no podemos negar lo obvio, ese hombre te gusta, o me equivoco- sus mirada se tornaba lentamente triste, -Haruka, por Dios!!, que cosas dices, sabes perfectamente cual es el único fin que busco, y cual es el motivo de mi relación con ese hombre- respondí sonriendo, tratando de tranquilizarme, acaso era demasiado obvio?, -Serena por que te engañas? Por que intentas engañarme a mi? A mi que te conozco mejor que nadie, lo sabes, hacia mucho tiempo que no notaba ese brillo en tu mirada, es el mismo que tenías cuando te dijeron que tu madre estaba reaccionando- me quede en silencio ante tales afirmaciones, era verdad no podía engañarlo a él, a él que me conocía mejor que nadie, pero que responderle?, no quería que se alejara de mi lado, si lo admito estaba siendo muy egoísta, al retener e Haruka a mi lado, y todavía màs después de lo que Michiru me revelo, pero y si después de todo eso, Seiya me despreciaba?, y si se alejaba?, de nuevo me quedaría sola, y era lo que menos deseaba, estaba siendo muy cruel, no quería dejarlo, pero mi conciencia me pedía dejarlo definitivamente, esa lucha en mi cabeza me mareo, y estuve a punto de caer, de no ser por sus brazos que me sostuvieron fuertemente, -Serena estàs bien?- pregunto Haruka bastante preocupado, trataba de ser fuerte para no pedirle, para no rogarle que se no fuera de mi lado, pero mordí mis labios al sentir sus fuertes brazos aprisionándome, iba a ser cruel con él, ese era mi nuevo papel y no iba a echarme para atrás, sobreponiendome lo miré a los ojos sin dudar, -Haruka jamás te prometí nada, así como me conoces, sabes que es lo que tengo que hacer, cual es mi deber en este momento, y lo voy a cumplir, así que por Dios no vengas a recriminarme a estás alturas de la vida, hablé claro contigo desde el principio, jamás te dije que iba a quedarme contigo siempre, jamás te pedí que sobrepusieras tu matrimonio tus prioridades por mí- sujeto fuertemente mi brazo, con los ojos llorosos y una mueca de impotencia en el me recrimino, -Es que no lo entiendes o no quieres darte cuenta Serena, tu eres mi prioridad, te lo he demostrado siempre, te he pedido que te quedes a mi lado, te lo he suplicado, he dejado todo por ti, no puedes hacerme esto ahora- me quede atónita ante sus palabras, me abrazo con fuerza, mientras sollozaba, sentía una necesidad de consolarlo, de calmar su dolor, pero me detenía al pensar en ella, en su esposa, en Michiru y en su hijo, no pude más y me separé de él bruscamente, -No Haruka el que no quiere entender eres tú, no te amo jamás lo haré por que no soy capaz de amarme a mí misma y dejar el rencor atrás, se feliz con tu esposa y olvídate de que algún día me metí en tu vida- sus ojos denotaban una mirada suplicante, pero no era resignación, -No es fácil Serena, no después de todo lo que vivimos y creeme cuando te digo que te amo, y así me lo pidieras de rodillas, no dejaría de amarte- no lo soportaba, había hecho sufrir a varias personas por mí, pero el me importaba y me lastimaba verlo así, no pude seguir callando aún cuando lo hubiese prometido, -Pues tendrás que hacerlo, vas a hacerlo y no por ti ni por mí, si no por tu hijo- me miraba extrañado, pensé que había cometido un error, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, -Si Haruka vas a ser padre, Michiru está embarazada- negaba con la cabeza como tratando de asimilarlo, -No… no es cierto, es mentira, lo dices para que te deje en paz, para que te deje el camino libre con ese hombre- lo tomé de la mano, tratando de tranquilizarlo, -Haruka mírame, lo que te digo es verdad Michiru, habló conmigo, me pidió que no te lo dijera, por que habías iniciado los trámites de divorcio, pero creo que eso se llama egoísmo, de cualquier forma el juzgado iba a pedirle una prueba de embarazo para comenzar el trámite y con ello no iba a poder negarlo, habla con ella, dile que todavía la amas, suspende los trámites- acaricie su rostro con mi mano, sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, tomó mi mano y la besó, -Gracias, pero aún con todo esto te sigo amando y de verdad no quiero perderte- lo abracé sintiendo una inmensa nostalgia en mí, -No digas tonterías, cuando tengas a tu hijo en tus brazos, vas a olvidar todo esto, incluso a mí, ahora vete, anda a hablar con ella, salva tu matrimonio, no quiero más cargo de conciencia-, dio la vuelta sin decir más, suspiré hondo y tome mis llaves para entrar al departamento, pero justo en ese momento unos fuertes brazos me giraron y unos labios se posaron sobre los míos, respondí a ese beso reconociendo a Haruka aún con los ojos cerrados, se separo lentamente de mí y me sonrió –Te amo linda, te amo y eso no cambiara- negué con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de nuevo, al entrar al departamento la soledad me entró de golpe y un frío se coló al interior del mismo, no podía más y comencé a llorar al darme cuenta que me quedaba sin él, que lo había pérdido, que perdía a mi confidente, a mi amigo, a la única persona que me conocía y no me juzgaba, quien me había hecho sentir en mucho tiempo amada, mi celular sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, era Seiya, me contuve antes de responderle, pues no quería que se diera cuenta que había llorado, -Dime?- contesté secamente, -Serena necesito que me ayudes, me encuentro muy mal por favor te necesito- su voz se notaba agitada, eso me preocupo, accedía de inmediato a su petición sobreponiéndome de la pérdida de Haruka, me indicó en donde debía encontrarlo, y de inmediato tome las llaves de mi auto y salí, al encontrarme en el lugar indicado, baje rápidamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba, me preguntaba que era lo que había pasado, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, hasta llegar a la puerta de ese lugar, toque desesperadamente sin recibir respuesta, giré la manija y estaba abierta, y un terror me invadió, aún cuando ni siquiera había mirado al interior…

**Siii!!! por fin termine este capítulo, bueno en realidad ya lo tenía, pero no me convencía, espero que sea de su agrado gracias a todas por sus opiniones, que bueno que les guste tanto como para leerlo, desde principio a fin aún con la trasnochada verdad?, ya sabe a quien le hablo, bueno espero opiniones, se me olvidaba con tal de quitarle un par de chica de encima mi tío les prestaré un rato a Haruka OK?, pero solo un rato.**

**P.D. Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es de la gran Naoko, así que no es necesario las demandas. OK? (:Besos y abrazos de YO:)**


	14. Sincero arrepentimiento

_**CAPITULO XIV.**_

_**Un fuerte olor, golpeo mi nariz y me hizo abrir los ojos, la imagen no era la que yo esperaba, una habitación en penumbras, débilmente iluminada por decenas de velas aromáticas, -Seiya?- pregunté temerosa mientras me adentraba en la habitación, sin recibir respuesta, algo no encajaba, su llamada era para pedirme ayuda y la imagen ante mi no expresaba que estuviera en peligro precisamente, caminaba despacio tratando de ubicar los objetos a mi alrededor, una alfombra amortiguaba el sonido de mis pasos, de pronto comencé a sentir que mis zapatos pisaban algo raro no era la alfombra, al bajar la vista note cientos de pétalos de rosa a mi alrededor, y de rosa roja, mi favorita, sonreí pues me di cuenta que había sido engañada, miraba absorta todos aquellos pétalos dispersados cuando unos fuertes brazos aprisionaron por la espalda mi cintura, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda a sentir el aliento cálido de mi captor en mi oído, -Lindura, lo lamento pero estas secuestrada- sus palabras me arrancaron una sonora carcajada, y giré mi rostro para encontrarme con el de él, sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial, y me miraba con una ternura que me hicieron sonrojar enseguida, -Eres un tonto, me asustaste, creí que te había ocurrido algo malo- le recrimine con un puchero que lo hizo sonreír, -Lo siento linda pero era necesario saber que tanto podías hacer por mi, y creelo me agrado saber que te preocupo- me besó tiernamente como una forma de agradecimiento, esa ligera molestia que se formó en mí al saberme engañada, se borro por completo, mientras me deleitaba con esos labios que me volvían loca, -Bien, ya te demostré lo que puedo hacer por ti, ahora es tu turno demostrarme lo que harías por mí- entrelazo mi mano a la suya y me condujo hasta una de las habitaciones, en esa habitación iluminada por la luz de las velas, conocí una nueva manera de amar y la conocí en sus brazos…**_

_**Entre al departamento feliz de la vida. Seiya me había dicho nuevamente que me amaba y yo tampoco podía negarlo, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, al entrar pise algo raro, encendí rápidamente la luz y note que era una nota o algo parecido, lo levante y me di cuenta que era una carta de Haruka, la extendí y comencé a leer detenidamente, había estado ahí pero al no encontrarme dejo esto, **_

**Hola princesa:**

**Seguramente en estos momentos te encuentras con él, en sus brazos, y no sabes como duele Serena, por que por más que lo intente, no voy a poder sacarte de mi mente, lo nuestro no fue simple y pasajero, creí que era real, que me amabas como yo a ti, pero me engañe, se que no eres mala, que tu intención jamás fue hacerte ni hacerme daño, que fui yo el que no quiso ver, que nunca serías completamente mía, y de nada sirvió dar todo lo mejor de mí, y se que ya no regresarás, lo supe desde el momento en que te ayude a dar con ella y al mismo tiempo con él, y no voy a impedir que sigas con tus planes porque se que estás decidida, ahora entiendo que lo nuestro acabo, aunque en realidad jamás empezó, pero no entiendo, no puedo entender tus motivos para destruirte, para hacerte daño e impedirte ser feliz, yo te daba todo, todo lo que me pedías, todo lo que tu querías, pero de nada sirvió, no te quedaste conmigo, no a mi lado, y linda creeme cuando digo que sin ti no puedo vivir, si te adore, si te ame, si te idolatre, ya no te importo lo sé, pero sabes?, aunque no lo quieras siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, quiza tus intenciones son buenas y no lo quiero aceptar, pero me haces mucha falta, me conoces bien Serena, sabes que anhelo un hijo antes todo, pero también sabes que visualicé mi vida a tu lado, y que ese hijo que viene en camino y que ahora es mi prioridad, deseaba fuera tuyo y mío, por piedad serena deja un lado ese maldito orgullo y esos deseos de venganza, quiérete como yo te quiero, deja que te amen como yo te amo, y si no es a mi lado, por lo menos permítete ser feliz en brazos de otro, una vez estando en mis brazos me pediste que pasara lo que pasara nunca me alejara de tu lado, y lo voy a cumplir, pase lo que pase no me alejaré de ti, tal vez no estaré cerca pero te cuidare linda, no me alejaré y si Seiya es la persona con la que deseas estar toda tu vida, lo aceptaré, por que lo único que deseo es que seas feliz, y si no es así yo siempre estaré ahí para ti, ahora estarás lejos pero no por eso voy a dejar de quererte un solo momento, estoy contigo lejos de tu vida, por tu felicidad, aunque no sea la mía, si en estos momento te aman aunque sea solo la mitad de lo que yo te amo, bendigo a ese ser, que te adora igual que yo, quiero tu felicidad Serena por que ya te la mereces aunque esa felicidad no sea a mi lado, te amo, te amo más que a mi maldita vida, jamás lo olvides…**

_**Haruka.**_

_**Al terminar de leer esas líneas no pude evitar llorar de arrepentimiento, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me sentía de esa manera, que el dolor se apoderaba de mi, que me arrepentía de mis actos, si quería mucho a Haruka, era dependencia, encontré en él la protección que de adolescente no tuve, una enfermiza dependencia paterna, él era el modelo de hombre, lo había herido y no era esa mi intención, no deseaba verlo sufrir de ese modo, no quería dañarlo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, el me había ayudado mucho, quizá fue el primer hombre que ayudo superar en parte ese trauma, no sabía como reaccionar, como actuar, deseaba en ese momento correr a su lado, y abrazarlo llorar a su lado, pedirle perdón, pedirle perdón por todo lo que le había hecho, como autómata tome las llaves salí de mi departamento, y caminé hasta su casa, al doblar la esquina, me paré en seco, era Haruka y de su brazo su esposa Michiru, ella sonreía mientras miraba detenidamente los aparadores de una tienda departamental, observaba los artículos para bebe, mientras el rostro de Haruka indiferente trataba en vano de sonreír, esa mueca de tristeza en su rostro me dolió aún más, pero me detuve antes de gritar, cubrí mi boca con ambas manos, y comencé a temblar, Haruka volteó de pronto y me miró con infinita ternura, hice un movimiento de negación para disipar esa idea que tenía de sacarse del brazo de su esposa y correr hacía mí, bajó la mirada y yo me gire sobre mis pasos, sin detenerme llegue a la entrada de un viejo edificio, camine por los largos pasillos hasta entrar a una de esas blancas habitaciones, el rostro apacible de mi madre, me recibió con una sonrisa, misma que se desvaneció en cuanto retomó su lectura, me acerque a ella y acaricie su cabeza, que comenzaba a teñirse de blanco, uno que otro cabello plateado se asomaba en su cabeza, me acerque al ventanal de su habitación, mirando el amplio jardín de aquel hospital, suspiré profundamente al saber que aquella visita sería en vano pues mamá no se encontraba en aquel lugar, era solo su cuerpo el que se encontraba presente, pero su mente estaba lejos de ahí, sin embargo no pude evitar confesarme con ella, –Hay mamá, existen tantas cosas por las que me he arrepentido en esta vida, pero esta de verdad me dolió, no solo fue el arrepentimiento, dolió verlo así, devastado por mi culpa, fue un error cruzarme en la vida de ese hombre, fue un maldito error, que no puedo remediar, solo me queda como consuelo el saber que va ser padre, que va a cumplir uno de sus máximos sueños, se que al tener a su hijo en sus brazos, no se va a arrepentir de quedarse al lado de su esposa, solo me conforta, el saber que muy pronto será muy feliz, y se que tome la decisión correcta al dejarlo ir, Michiru tampoco es mala, es toda una dama, es muy bonita mamá, y si la pudieras verla ahora que está embarazada irradia tanta felicidad, tanta luz, solo espero que yo algún día me vea igual, pero eso no pasara hasta que llegue ese momento…- no terminé la frase, pues mis ojos se habían cristalizado, no podía negarlo me dolía, me dolía su dolor, su ausencia, su pena, me dolía, y el dolor era inmenso, era insoportable, por que aunque no lo quisiera aceptar me hacía falta, de una u otra forma me hacía falta, por que lejos de ser mi amante, fue mi amigo, fue mi confidente, él me conocía, él sabía, el sabía, sentía y conocía mi dolor, mi frustración, mis motivos y nunca me había dado la espalda, me perdí con mi reflejo en la ventana, sentí unos delicados brazos, apoderarse de mí y me sostuve fuertemente de ellos, -Si alguna vez te ha dolido el alma es por que Dios te ha abrazado fuertemente para que no te caigas- susurro mi madreen mi oído, lo que me estremeció, quizá esa mujer que me abrazaba en esos momentos no fuera mi madre completamente, pero sabía y sentía del dolor ajeno, -Pequeña debes irte a casa, tus padres deben estar esperando por ti- me tranquilice al escuchar esas palabras, esa frase era una de las favoritas de mi madre, un extraña sensación me invadió era como si Dios me escuchara y enviara en pequeños lapsos a mi madre junto a mí para que me reconfortara y de nuevo se la llevaba, por lo menos aquello me hacía sentir que no estaba sola, que por lo menos él me escuchaba, y que seguiría haciéndolo. tome sus manos entre las mías y las besé, salí de la habitación sin esperar más desahogarme con ella era bueno para mí, salí de ahí con menos dolor encima y me dirigí al departamento, comenzó a hacer frío y camine rápidamente pare llegar lo más rápido posible, subí el elevador y al llegar a la puerta me detuve, inhale profundamente pues regresaba a lo mismo, a la soledad de ese lugar, abrí pesadamente la puerta y al entrar vi un sobre en el suelo, lo tome pesadamente, pues por un momento creí que había sido de nuevo Haruka, pero al abrirlo, encontré dentro de el varios documentos, y entre ellos una nota que decía: "El convenio entre Kakkyu Kou y el difunto patriarca de los Kou no fue legal, y tengo manera de probarlo, dentro del sobre están varios documentos que lo prueban, ambas buscamos un único fin para esa mujer, y quizá juntas lo logremos". Atte. Una Amiga." Estás líneas me decían que no era la única enemiga que esa mujer tenía, y que probablemente no era a la única persona a la que le había hecho daño, solo esperaba conocer pronto el rostro de esa "AMIGA" y los motivos por los que quería ver destruida a la "señora Kou"… **_

¡¡Hello!! que emoción, quiero agradecer primero que nada a las chicas que dejan su review, en segundo lugar a las chicas que han elegido a esta historia como su favorita, y pues hasta el último, pero no menos importantes, a las chicas que se molestan en pasar por este lugar y leer las tarugadas de esta niña choche, pues bien he aquí un capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado, ja, ja, ja, ahora que lo recuerdo me hubiera gustado ver sus caras de preocupación cuando leyeron la parte en que mi tío le habla a Sere, por que se encuentra muy mal, verdad que se asustaron?, pero eso no se lo esperaban, verdad?, bien niñas ñoñas las dejo por el momento, espero que para el viernes ya esté listo el siguiente capítulo, si recibo respuesta de ustedes, me comprometo a subirlo el mismo viernes OK?, por lo pronto que pasen un lindo inicio de semana, se me olvidaba mi querida Kira Moon, me quede esperando su review, o que? como ya le di permiso de salir con MI HARUKA, se la paso toda la semana con él?, pues aprovéchelo por que está semana me toca mí y la que sigue a ver quien se deja. Escucho ruidos raros en la sala, creo que los choches de mis tíos ya llegaron y si me encuentran aquí me matan, y no terminado mis tareas, Dios santo hoy si, me va tocar regañiza, lo siento me preparare psicológicamente para la misma cantaleta de siempre.

P. D. Sailor Moon no me pertenece la autora es Naoko Takeuchi, y solo ella puede comercializar con la serie, OK? por lo pronto reciban (:Besos y abrazos de YO:).


	15. Mi culpa, mi remordimiento

_**CAPITULO XV.**_

_**Comencé a hojear esos documentos con avidez, deseba saber que significa todo aquello, tenía en mis manos información que me llevaría a la destrucción de esa mujer, pero no sabía de que forma, el sobre contenía un certificado médico, y una copia del testamento del abuelo de Seiya, además de copias de actas y demás papeles, que me confundían más, sabía que esta mujer había engatuzado al abuelo de Seiya. digo no por nada, había obligado a su abuelo a casarse con ella, la cabeza comenzó a dolerme, así que guarde todos los papeles y me recosté no se cuanto tiempo me quede dormida, el caso es que al despertar me encontré tiritando de frío, y ya pasaba de las 3 de la madrugada, me senté al filo de la cama más confusa que antes, mire hacia la cómoda de mi recamara y ahí estaba mi celular parpadeando, lo abrí de inmediato, una, dos, tres llamadas pérdidas, el mismo número, un número desconocido para mí, le reste importancia y caí dormida profundamente de nuevo, envuelta en un sueño raro, en sueño extraño…**_

"_Me encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca, solo una tenue luz la iluminaba, una persona delante mío se balanceaba sobre una mullida mecedora, de largos cabellos plateados, al acércame lentamente a ella, me di cuenta que se trataba de mamá, me acerque a ella, pero no me miraba ni me respondía, su vista se posaba sobre el suelo, sus hermosos ojos se cristalizaban, hasta derramar sus lagrimas, una opresión lleno mi pecho cuando escuche unos pasos acercarse a mí, se trataba de Kenji, que me miraba de forma acusadora, recriminatoria, su aspecto había cambiado, vestía como un pordiosero, con harapos y mucho más viejo, me levanté y posé mi mirada a la suya, sosteniéndola, hasta que habló:_

_-Está es la consecuencia de tus actos Serena, si una vez creíste que tu madre se encuentra en ese estado por mi culpa, es hora de que te des cuenta de que no es así, la única culpable eres tú, tú y tu baja moral-_

_Me quede atónita ante lo que había escuchado, él, ese hombre me estaba acusando a mí, de lo que le ocurría a mi Madre, él que nos había abandonado a nuestra suerte, no era justo,, no estaba siendo justo, mi voz se quebró, invadida por el llanto que comenzaba a brotar pero inhalando fuertemente le respondí:_

_-Eso es mentira, la enfermedad de mamá, no es mi culpa y ambos lo sabemos, tu fuiste quien nos dejo, quien nos abandonó, quien jamás se preocupo por nosotros, tu fuiste el que creo todo esto-_

_Kenji se limitaba a sonreír, ante mis palabras y negó con la cabeza:_

_-Te equivocas mi pequeña Serena, has sido tu y tus actos, tú y tu moral, tú y tus engaños, los que han llevado a tu madre a donde está, aunque no lo admitas, tu última mentira piadosa, llevo a Ikuko de nuevo a perderse en su mundo, has sido tú Serena, solo tú-_

_Me quedé helada ante esas palabras, mientras la figura etérea de mi padre se alejaba, con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, me quede plantada ahí al lado de mi madre, quien permanecía ausente a lo que a su alrededor ocurría, pensaba en las palabras de ese hombre, quizá tenía razón, quizá yo era la verdadera culpable de su enfermedad, comencé a llorar a los pies de mi madre, no quería darme cuenta de que yo era la causante de sus penas, era solo yo, unos sollozos hicieron que callara repentinamente, alguien más estaba ahí con nosotras, pero no podía distinguir bien quien era, hasta que me levante y me acerque a esa persona, se trataba de un pequeño que sollozaba cubriendo el rostro con ambas manos, al escuchar mis paso acercarse a él, me miró y yo me queda asombrada era Sammy, era él solo que cuando niño, con una mirada de suplica, de ruego se dirigió a mí:_

_-Serena no seas mala, devuelveme a mi mamá, devuelvemela por favor, por favor Serena quiero a mí mamá conmigo, regrésala a mí, tu no la necesitas pero yo sí-_

_Volvió a taparse el rostro con ambas manos y continuo llorando, mientras mi corazón se partió en dos, creí que había sido la única que había sufrido, me compadecí por mucho tiempo por mi propio sufrimiento que no me di cuenta que el también había sufrido, que el también había llorado, que a él también le había dolido, quizá más que a mí, pensé que por ser tan pequeño no iba a comprender, pero estuve ciega, a él le hizo más falta mamá que a mí, me arrodille junto a él, y lo abracé, el se aferró a mí y susurro en mi oído:_

_-Sea quien sea que se haya llevado a mamá, diles que me la devuelvan, por favor Serena, quiero estar con mi mamá, ya perdimos a papá, no quiero perder a mi mamá, a ella no-_

_Lloré abrazada a él, lloré al unísono con él, y me desahogué, ya oía su respiración pausada y tranquila, ya sentía su corazón latir l ritmo del mío, y de pronto unas manos se apoderaron de mi cuello, tratando de asfixiarme, y una sonora carcajada se escucho en la habitación…"_

… _**me levanté respirando con dificultad de la cama, despertando de esa horrible pesadilla, de una realidad que yo no deseaba reconocer, unos fuertes brazos se apoderaron de mí, y me abrazaron, no necesitaba saber a quien pertenecían, lo sabía, ese aroma solo podía ser a él, y lloré todo lo que me faltaba en su hombro.**_

_**-Perdón, perdóname, Seiya, perdóname-**_

_**Musité en su oído, y el comenzó a acariciar mi cabellera con infinita ternura.**_

_**-Ya, tranquila preciosa, tranquilízate, estoy contigo-**_

_**Contestó haciendo que mis nervios se tranquilizaran, me aferré a sus brazos, como si de un momento a otro ese sueño también fuera a terminar, y el se esfumara de ahí, me separe lentamente de él y pregunté:**_

_**-Que haces a estás horas aquí y como es que entraste?-**_

_**Limpio los restos de lagrimas que quedaron sobre mis mejillas y me besó, fue un beso fugaz, pero lo suficiente como para tranquilizar mi alma.**_

_**-Estuve llamándote para darte mi nuevo número, pero no recibí respuesta, me asusté mucho Serena, pensé que algo te había pasado y luego llego aquí y tu puerta abierta, entré corriendo, hasta tu recamara y te encontré dormida, decías frases incoherentes, como lo que me dijiste hace unos momentos a mí, "perdóname", no se de que debo perdonarte, no entiendo, luego repetías una y otra vez "mamá", Serena te encuentras bien, te sucede algo-**_

_**No respondí, me abracé de nuevo a él, para sentirme protegida, en paz, llena de calor, y el me correspondió.**_

_**-No me preguntes nada por favor, solo abrázame, abrázame muy fuerte-**_

_**Se aferro a mi con más intensidad, con vehemencia, y yo tampoco solté a mi presa.**_

_**-Pero Serena que te ocurre?, linda estás temblando, de verdad estás bien?-**_

_**Pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta, pues sin soltarlo lo atraje hasta mí, hasta quedar los dos tendidos sobre la cama, y él besando tiernamente mi frente, hasta que él cansancio me venció, hasta que me quedé profundamente dormida…**_

_**La mañana fue más apacible, el no preguntó y yo tampoco quise agregar nada más, el respetaba mi privacidad y eso me gustaba, aunque en el fondo, deseaba contarle, que supiera, desahogarme, pero supe que de hacerlo, no desearía volver a verme y yo no quería dejarlo, él se encontraba ya despierto y recargaba su espalda sobre el respaldo de la cama, al despertar lo primero que vi fue su hermosa sonrisa.**_

_**-Gracias por quedarte toda la noche conmigo, de verdad Gracias-**_

_**Tomó mi rostro con ambas manos y me besó tiernamente.**_

_**-Por ti amor, lo que fuera, lo que tú me pidieras-**_

_**Y terminó con una sonrisa, que me derritió, deje mi cabeza sobre sus piernas, e inhale profundamente, cuantas veces había escuchado eso de los labios de otro hombre, cuantas veces se había hecho realidad y habían dejado todo por mí, cuantas veces habían dejado a sus esposas para irse conmigo, cuantas veces los había abandonado a su suerte, dejándolos hundidos en la más absoluta soledad, en la más absoluta miseria espiritual.**_

_**-Es solo que a veces me siento sola, muy sola, lejos de todo lo que de niña desee, lejos de todo lo que un día anhelé-**_

_**Escuche un suspiro interminable y me besó en la frente.**_

_**-Yo también me llegue a sentir una vez así, solo, lejos de todo, lejos hasta de la mirada de Dios, cuando mis padres murieron, mis hermanos y yo fuimos a dar a la casa de mi abuelo, el gran Jang Kou, el todopoderoso, el caritativo, el gran ser humano, pero era falso todo aquello, todos esos motes con los que era conocido en la sociedad, no era más que un avaro, que se desprendía de unos cuantos centavos para dar de limosna, mientras las empresas reportaban entradas millonarias diariamente, que se manejaba frente a la sociedad como un ser intachable, pero había repudiado a su propio hijo, por casarse con una mujer de clase media, y que al morir, tuvo que recibir en su mansión a tres bastardos, que nunca tuvieron su aprobación en nada, que se sometieron a sus ordenes y deseos, que cumplieron con lo que su hijo no había cumplido, que se sometieron a sus gustos, por que no tenían a nadie, a nadie a quien recurrir, y agacharon la cabeza ante él, tenía mucha gente a mi alrededor y me sentía solo, muy solo, después la obligación de uno de nosotros a casarse con esa mujer, y fui yo el elegido, continué con ese vacío con esa soledad, y llegaste a mi vida tú, con esa hermosa sonrisa que desarma a cualquiera, con esa mirada que te llena el alma, a partir se ese día no me siento solo, estás conmigo, y yo estaré contigo, así que deja de sentirte así, por que me tienes a mí linda, me tienes a mí, y yo te tengo a ti-**_

_**Me besó de nuevo en la frente y fue bajando poco a poco hasta mis labios, donde los colmó de amor, de deseo de pasión, y mi corazón se tranquilizó, se marcho poco después, hasta estar seguro de que yo me encontraba bien, a los pocos minutos de que salió el timbre sonó, estaba segura que era él, así que corrí con la bata de baño puesta, pues iba a ducharme y no era la imagen de él la que me encontré sino la de una mujer, que jamás había visto en mi vida, una mujer que me sonreía…**_

**Siiiiiiiiii!! yo de nuevo se los prometí y lo cumplí, así que aquí lo tienen, listo para leerlo todo el fin de semana, y debatir entre por que fue Seiya el elegido, que hizo Kakyuu para que el viejo Kou, obligara a uno de sus nietos a casarse con ella, como murieron los padres de Seiya, que significa ese sueño de Serena, por que su padre la acusa de enviar a Ikuko a su mundo y la última pero no menos importante quien es esa mujer que espera en la entrada del departamento de Serena. Todas estás dudas serán respondidas en el siguiente capítulo, por lo pronto manden sus reviews con sus propias conclusiones, además les hago saber señoritas, que Haruka no va a desaparecer del todo de la historia, así que ni se acongojen, ni se emocionen, que Seiya no la va tener tan fácil, además todavía no he dicho que Serena se va a quedar con Seiya O SI?. Tengo una queja hace días que no veo por aquí las opiniones de varias señoritas, la lista es la siguiente:**

**Loyda Astrid:( Snif, Snif es de las que duelen por que era lectora asidua.**

**Drixx.:(Otra que me abandonó vilmente, Bua.**

**3rill Cullen:(Bueno, solo fue esté capi, pero me quede esperando**

**y la lista sigue, por fa háganme saber si les sigue gustando, por lo menos díganme: HEY TU, DEJA DE ESCRIBIR TANTA TONTERIA Y DEDICATE A HACERLE LA VIDA DE CUADRITOS A LA MOCOSA DE PELOS ROSAS, QUE HIZO EL PAPEL DE LA HIJA DE TU TIA, EN LA SERIE y lo hago con todo gusto de verdad, no es mala la idea, creo que aunque no me lo pidan lo hare, muchas gracias a todas las que se han lanzado a visitar este fic y leerlo de un sentón, este capi esta dedicado a la señorita Marigaby, espero que le guste esta nueva redacción, ja, ja ya se por que siempre reprobé la materia de Taller de Lectura y Redacción, lo de leer se me da, pero eso de redactar, Oppss! creo que no, y a las que querían saber más sobre la vida de mi querido tío, sip aquí está, ahondare más en ese tema así que esperen OK? mi estimada Kira Moon, lo lamento Haru, no pudo pasar el día de San Valentín contigo porque obvio, estaba conmigo, así que despreocupate querida, el estuvo en muy buenas manos Y QUE MANOS, a toda aquella que no deje su review, se le aparecerá el "CUBO DE HIELO" (lease Darien Chiba) y vivirá con ella por toda la eternidad, Ñaca, ñaca, si lo sé soy mala, muy mala. Así es que ya saben a que atenerse.**

**Reciban (:Besos y abrazos de MI:)**

Ja, ja, ja, ja perdón si no me di cuenta, hasta ahora gracias por los avisos, ya ven eso es lo que provoca tener a Haruka cerca, me pone tan, pero tan... bueno lo dejo a su imaginación, mil gracias a Kira Moon, por el mensaje de ayer, linda los mismos deseos, para ti y para todas, que Dios se los multiplique.


	16. Una amiga con un fin común

_**CAPITULO XVI**_

_**En relidad no era una mujer, se trataba de una adolescente 16 o 17 años no más, me miraba sonriente y con una mirada suplicante, que me recordó a mi misma, cuando tenía su edad.**_

_**-Señorita Serena Tsukino?-**_

_**Preguntó, y esa mirada de suplica me decía que esperaba con ansia mi respuesta afirmativa, y yo no deseaba hacerla esperar.**_

_**-Así es pequeña, que deseas?-**_

_**Su rostro se ilumino, y me brindo una sonrisa, que denotaba satisfacción y al mismo tiempo alivio.**_

_**-Mi nombre es Hotaru Tomoe, yo soy la persona que le hizo llegar los documentos con la información de Kakyuu-**_

_**Dicho esto bajo la mirada avergonzada de sus actos, mientras yo trataba de reaccionar ante tal afirmación, como era posible que esa niña, quisiera acabar con la vida de esa mujer, que era lo que esa mujer, le había hecho para que guardara tanto rencor hacia ella, para que se dedicara a investigarla, me aparte un poco y la invite a pasar.**_

_**-No tienes nada de que avergonzarte linda, tu trabajo es muy bueno, aunque aún no entiendo como nos servirá tener esos papeles en nuestras manos-**_

_**Le indiqué que tomara asiento en la sala y me senté frente a ella, seguía con la mirada baja, no cabía duda esa niña era la viva imagen de la desolación, era yo misma a su edad, no pude evitar sentir pena por ella, así que sin más me acerque y la abracé, era una desconocida todavía para mí pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar sentir compasión por esa chica, que bien pude ser yo, ella me correspondió y se sujeto a mí con fuerza, mientras comenzaba a sollozar, sentí sus lagrimas sobre mi blusa, y se confesó conmigo.**_

_**-Yo no tenía nada más que a él, yo no tenía a nadie más en el mundo, y esa mujer me lo quito, esa mujer lo mató, lo llevo directamente a la tumba, esa mujer me quito a mi papá, y no le importó dejarme sola-**_

_**La separé poco a poco de mí, y le ofrecí un pañuelo para que secara sus lagrimas.**_

_**-Explicate, como es eso de que ella mató a tu padre-**_

_**Retorció el pañuelo entre sus manos y sin mirarme a los ojos me relato.**_

_**-Mi mamá murió cuando yo nací, es por eso que no la conocí, y todo lo que tenía en la vida era mi padre, conoció a esa mujer y se casó con ella, al principio realmente la apreciaba, pues era la única madre que yo conocía, pero sacó las uñas, deseaba adueñarse de todo lo que mi padre tenía y el no hacía más que complacerla en todo, pero no era suficiente, y lo abandonó, lo abandonó a su suerte, como si fuera un objeto inútil, papá no lo soporto, comenzó a tomar, y se volvió alcohólico, acabando poco a poco con él, pero el alcohol no se llevaba su dolor, hasta una tarde que llegué del colegio, entre a la oficina de mi padre y ahí estaba él, con los ojos llorosos, con la mirada perdida, y un arma en sus manos, que apuntaba directamente a sus sienes, cuando entré me miró y sus últimas palabras fueron perdóname, y se marcho, no volvió, vi a mi padre quitarse la vida frente a mí, vi a mi padre hundirse frente a mí y fue por ella, cerró los ojos para siempre, se alejó definitivamente de mí, y me quedé sola, sin nada ni nadie-**_

_**Volvió a llorar y yo lloré con ella, definitivamente esa mujer era ruin, y no merecía misericordia alguna, tome el rostro de esa niña con ambas manos y la mire a los ojos.**_

_**-Nunca bajes la mirada ante nada y ante nadie, eso no nos va a ayudar a acabar con esa mujer, OK?-**_

_**Asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sonreír con melancolía, limpiamos nuestras lagrimas y me pidió los papeles queme había dado.**_

_**-Dentro del sobre viene la copia del testamento de Jang Kou, y también un certificado médico, eso papeles son la clave para lo que ambas buscamos, si me los permité, yo misma le explicaré-**_

_**Caminé hasta mi habitación, por esos documentos y al mirar mi reflejo en el espejo, no pude evitar recordar todo por lo que a la edad de esa chica había pasado, y me juré a mi misma que por ella iba a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias, para verle un fin a la maldad de esa mujer, lleve los documentos hasta la sala y se los entregué.**_

_**-Miré, esta es la copia del testamento y está la del certificado, el certificado médico está expedido por el Hospital Ingles, en la cuál se hace saber de la incapacidad mental del difunto Kou.-**_

_**Añadió mientras me extendía los papeles.**_

_**-Si puede observar la fecha de la expedición de la carta testamentaria y la del certificado, podrá darse cuenta de que el testamento no es valido, pues fue supuestamente firmada por el señor Jang, posterior a la fecha de expedición de su certificado médico-**_

_**Eso era, de eso se trataba todo esto, Kakyuu se aprovecho del viejo, para obligarlo a que casará a uno de sus nietos con ella, no podía arriesgarse a quedar como heredera universal y esperar a que los nietos impugnaran, debía ampararse de una u otra forma, inaudito, era realmente inaudito, hasta donde llegaba su ambición.**_

_**-Estos son asuntos legales que obviamente yo no entiendo muy bien, pero se que usted sí, y se que puede hacer mucho con esta información, solo le pido que me deje ver el dolor de esa mujer, que me deje estar cerca cuando esto termine-**_

_**Asentí con la cabeza y me sonrió, iba a compartir la felicidad de ver a Kakyuu destruida con esa pequeña, le iba a compartir de esa paz que esperaba obtener al verla acabada.**_

_**-Claro que sí pequeña, claro que sí, vamos a vengar a tu padre y a mi madre, vamos a hacerlo y no vamos a descansar, no solo vas a estár cerca, vas a verlo poco a poco, OK?, ahora ven, vamos al comedor vamos a pensar como iniciaremos esto, pero te invito a comer, y cuéntame como diste conmigo, como supiste de mi?-**_

_**Soltó una risilla nerviosa, y me siguió hasta el comedor.**_

_**-Encontré la fotografía de su padre entre las pertenencias de esa mujer, y comencé a investigar, no di con el pero la encontré a usted y supe de lo que deseaba hacer con ella-**_

_**Gire mi rostro y le sonreí.**_

_**-Bien linda veo que eres muy lista, pero no me llames de usted, mi nombre es Serena OK?-**_

_**Pasamos la tarde comiendo, contándonos parte de nuestra vida, era bueno compartir con alguien más ese deseo de venganza, que si bien era insano, también era el motivo de nuestras vidas, nos aferrábamos a ellas por cumplir nuestro cometido, me sentí conectada con ella, pasamos de llorar a reír, al contarle sobre mi hermano y todas sus locuras, charlamos como si hace tiempo nos conociéramos, comenzó a oscurecer y fue ella quien se levantó del comedor después de una larga sobremesa.**_

_**-Bien Serena, creo que es momento de irme, pronto tendrás más información, eso tenlo por seguro- **_

_**Se acerco a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse, pero giro y me sonrió, mientras agregaba.**_

_**-Me alegra haberte conocido Serena, de verdad, me siento más tranquila ahora, ahora que sé que todo lo que he hecho va a servir de algo-**_

_**Me acerque a ella y la abracé con ternura, esa niña se sentía igual de sola que yo, noté que ya era demasiado tarde y me ofrecí a llevarla a casa, accedió y salimos hasta el estacionamiento, subimos al auto y comenzó a guiarme hasta su hogar, al llegar ahí, me dí cuenta de que era una casa hermosa, si bien ahora esta un poco descuidada por la pintura que comenzaba a escarapelarse, era muy bonita.**_

_**-Y dime Hotaru, con quien vives en esta mansión?-**_

_**Suspiro y miro hacia la nada.**_

_**-Sola, estoy viviendo sola, desde que papá murió, los sirvientes se fueron y me he quedado sola desde entonces-**_

_**Me sentí tan tonta al hacer esa pregunta, pero no pude evitar desviar mi concentración esa parte de la casa donde se mantenía encendida la luz, ella notó eso y explico.**_

_**-Esa era la oficina de mi papá, fue ahí donde murió, le temo mucho a la oscuridad, así que dejó la luz de esa habitación encendida todo el día, no es que desee que te vayas Serena, pero ya es muy tarde-**_

_**Miré mi reloj y noté que eran más de las 9 de la noche, el tiempo se había pasado muy rápido, así que asentí y me despedí de ella, note que se resignaba a entrar de nuevo a aquella casa, caminó con pesadez y escuche cerrar la puerta, subí a mi auto y maneje hasta mi departamento, pensé en lo sola que estaba esa niña y en lo sola que me encontraba yo, no era más que una adolescente sola contra el mundo y me dí una idea, por que no hacernos mutua compañía, si eso era le propondría irse a vivir conmigo, pero eso lo haría mañana, mientras tanto necesitaba buscar a la persona que me ayudaría en el ámbito legal, y esa persona era Haruka, me detuve en seco al pensar de nuevo en él, me había propuesto sacarlo de mi vida, pero ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca…**_

**Si no, que convenenciera me salió la niña, lo bota y ahora si necesita a mi Haruka, pues ni crea que se lo voy a prestar, ja, ja, ja la verdad es que sigo emocionada gracias a sus reviews, noto que les sigue atrayendo la historia y espero que así siga siendo. Mientras tanto me voy a dar un tiempo para agradecer a todas:**

**BECKI: linda nos tenías muy abandonadas, donde andabas digo, me alegra verte de nuevo, la verdad es que estoy haciendo capítulos express, de repente estoy en algo y se me ocurre corro a la compu, pero espero que te siga gustando, GRACIAS por tu opinión, tratare de inspirarme más OK?**

**KIRA MOON: no puedes negarlo te mueres de envidia, por que MI HARUKA estuvo el 14 de febrero conmigo todo el día, y eso de que mi tío estuvo contigo, no te lo creo porque se que estuvo con mi tía todo el santo día, muñeca creo que ya no sabes ni el día en que vives, a lo mejor estuvo contigo otro día y ni cuenta te diste, por cierto GRACIAS por el mensaje del 14, me levantaste el ánimo. Lamentablemente no te podré prestar a Haruka esta semana, por que sabes, le toca a una amiga mìa que se encuentra por aquí.**

**SAKURITA: Ja, ja, ja, me doy cuenta que las amenazas funcionan, sobre todo cuando está de por medio el "cubo de hielo", si lo admito a mi también me gustaba ese hombre, pero llego a mi vida Haruka, y lo abandoné, llego Seiya y lo borré, digo es que la verdad le faltaba ese ángel que mi hermoso tío tiene O NO?, agradezco infinitamente tu apoyo, espero que la historia te siga gustando.**

**LOYDA ASTRID: Si, el cubo te encontrara y jamás de ti se despegará, ñaca, ñaca, NO ya en serio si no quieres encontrarte con el mamo, debes hacer meritos y ganarme de nuevo OK?, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y con tus reviews, lo del 14 de febrero, lo lamento linda, ya sabes su esposa está primero, y le dedico el dìa entero a Serena, así que lo siento, me disculpo en su nombre, y sí, a todas nos encanta Seiya, O NO CHICAS?.**

**3RILL CULLEN: Si soy mala, muy mala, esos de derechos humanos no me hacen ni cosquillas, pues pertenezco a la asociación internacional PJPNY (Pa' Joder al Projimo Nomas Yo) de la cual soy presidenta, no se nota?, bueno lo admito la verdad es que si te extrañe, es por eso que te evidencie, y es a veces me tienes muy abandonada, en fn eso de MI SEIYA, te aclaro que es nuestro Seiya, aprende a ser compartida, mira que si le digo a mí tía, es capaz de llevárselo a otra galaxia y el ni tardo ni perezoso obvio acepta, si las extrañaría, pero Sere està primero, dime te quedarías sin él?. Antes de que se me olvide, ya convencì a Haruka de quedarse una semana contigo, como que no le agrado mucho la idea de separarse de mì, pero le dije que tenìa que consolarte un rato y acepto, desde este fin de semana lo tienes en tu casa OK?**

**KIARA KOU: Bienvenida al Harem Kou, oye la familia està creciendo rapidamente, que gusto tener gente nueva que apoye mis locuras, reagradezco infinitamente tu apoyo y espero continúes con nosotras, que guardadito se lo tenia mi tío, una más a la lista, pero bueno una pregunta eres hija o señora Kou, si eres señora, quien es tu marido TAiki, Yaten o mi tìo, digo pa' saber quien màs es mi tìa.**

**MARYGABY: Haber niña modifique este asunto solo para complacer a cierta niña y es la hora en que no he recibido respuesta en si te agrada o no?, en fin espero que esta vez si me contestes, por lo menos para saber si està bien o mal o que màs hay que modificar, en cuanto a lo de Haruka, no te preocupes yo no he dicho que Serena se va a quedar con Seiya O SI?**

**SERENA Y SEIYA KOU: Que bonito se ven sus nombres escritos juntitos, que lindo no CREES? bueno pasado el momento de melosidad agradezco tus opiniones, complacida el capitulo anterior dimos una breve historia de la vida de Seiya TE GUSTO?, hazmelo saber.**

**KAROLB2: Espero que seas la misma Karol, mil gracias muñeca por tus reviews, otra màs que se agrega a la lsita de admiradoras del guapo de MI HARUKA, si leìste bien MI HARUKA, asì que linda ni te emociones que ya tengo que compartirlo con muchas OK? si quieres que te lo preste un rato, un ratito, haz meritos y convenceme de que lo amas OK?.**

**NATSUKI KOU: Te he dicho que Haruka es MIO, creo que si verdad pues te lo repito es MIO, ocasionalmente lo presto pero solo ocasionalmente, ademàs debes decidirte eres una señora KOU O NO?, no se puede amar a dos al mismo tiempo, asì que decidete, si te quedas con mi tìo bienvenida a la familia, si quieres a Haru debes ser merecedora de su corazoncito de lo contrario no te lo prestarè OK?**

**MAYKOU: HEE!! pequeña mal pensada, te gustò el Lemmon, pues espero que no solo opine cuando se publiquen si no en toda la historia si esta bien si le sige gustando? eso es importante para mì, y para saber como va la historia, si algo le tengo que modificar o no, pero bueno gracias por tomarte un tiempito para mi.**

**DRIXX: Snif!! Snif!! me haz abandonado vilmente, le voy a decir a mi tìo que se divorcie de tì, y de paso mandare al "CUBO DE HIELO" para que te atormente por toda la eternidad, merecido te lo tienes, por abandonar a la sobrina consentida de el hombre màs guapo del planeta.**

**Ya ven la lista de las que me abandonaron no es corta es larga, muy larga, y ya estoy planeando un ataque masivo de clones del Mamo, para que las torture.**

**Todas las demàs chicas reciban (:Besos y abrazos de YO:)**


	17. Juntos de nuevo

CAPITULO XVII.

_**Era una mañana esplendorosa, el sol ya pegaba en mis ojos, eso fue lo que me hizo abrirlos, me levante risueña, había algo que me motivaba, algo me llenaba, y su nombre era Seiya Kou, la persona por la que tenía nuevos motivos por vivir, sin embargo también se trataba de esa pequeña, de Hotaru, era ella quien me motivaba a seguir con lo planeado, no podía evitar sentir nostalgia y hasta tristeza al recordar esa carita triste, y yo iba hacer algo por evitar que ese rostro se llenara de lagrimas nuevamente, me sentí protectora de esa niña, era una clase de protección maternal, lo que esa niña me inspiraba, quizás esa sensación de soledad que por momentos me agobiaba, me motivaba a protegerla. Me duche y me vestí con rapidez pues en un para de horas tendría una audiencia para resolver un amparo para un cliente inmiscuido como siempre en asuntos dudosos, de los que no deseaba tener conocimiento, en ese aspecto me limitaba a realizar mi trabajo, ellos pagaban yo trabajaba, sin quererlo o tal vez queriendo ignorarlo, ese iba a ser uno de mis primeros encuentros con Haruka posterior a nuestra separación, había algo que nos quería mantener unidos, de una u otra forma, maneje hasta el juzgado, deseaba llegar temprano para ponerme al corriente con lo acontecido durante mi ausencia, entre lentamente como queriendo evitar no inevitable, mi encuentro con él, con la mirada baja caminaba hasta el interior, hasta que sentí una mirada posarse sobre mí, cerré los ojos tratando de que con el pensamiento el pudiera borrarse, pero era imposible, levante la mirada y ahí estaba él, él y su mirada melancólica, suplicante, resignada, pero que aún me prodigaba amor, caminó hasta mí, y yo no pude moverme esa mirada magnética me motivaba a continuar en mi lugar, mi mente me exigía salir huyendo de ahí, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionó y se paralizó, quedó frente a mí y me miró con infinita ternura, no podía evitarlo esa mirada aún me doblegaba, aún me intimidaba, baje la mirada al no poder sostenerla más, pues mis ojos comenzaron a nublarse, sentí su mano apoderarse de mi mentón y me susurró al oído:**_

_**-Es un placer tenerte de nuevo entre nosotros linda, sobre todo para mí-**_

_**No lo pude evitar, aquellas palabras y sobre todo sentir su aliento calido en mi cuello me hizo temblar, me separé de él, tratando de reprimir mis emociones.**_

_**-Muchas gracias Haruka y perdón por la ausencia, te prometo que trataré de agilizar todos mis pendientes-**_

_**Sonrió con desgano y se alejó lentamente de mí, caminaba con dirección a su despacho y yo le seguía de cerca, necesitaba resolver lo del amparo y al mismo tiempo necesitaba consultar con él, el asunto de Seiya. Con el rictus serio procedió a firmar los documentos pertinentes para liberar mi amparo, al tener el documento en las manos no pude evitar sonreír pues tenía un pendiente menos que hacer.**_

_**-Continuas en esos asuntos Serena? se que no debo juzgarte, finalmente es tu trabajo, pero deberías alejarte de esas malas compañías, esa gente tiene muy mala reputación, no deseo verte inmiscuida en problemas con esa gente-**_

_**La sonrisa que ahora estaba en mi rostro era por verlo así, preocupado, preocupado por mí, tome su mano y la cubrí con la mía.**_

_**-Deja de preocuparte Haruka, yo estaré bien, se muy bien como se maneja esta gente y creeme les conviene tenerme contenta, así que deja de angustiarte, quien me preocupa a mí eres tú-**_

_**Fue ahora el quien cubrió mis manos, con las suyas y respondió:**_

_**-Sigo vivo Serena eso es lo importante, puedo vivir sin ti-**_

_**Sus palabras me helaron baje la mirada para evitar que notara mis mejillas rosadas, pero tomo mi rostro y volvió a mirarme a los ojos.**_

_**-Puedo vivir sin ti Serena, el problema es que no quiero, el problema es que no quiero vivir lejos de ti-**_

_**Sin decir nada me levante, de golpe, lo que provocó que casi cayera al suelo, de no ser por unos calidos brazos que me sujetaron, aprovechando esa situación, Haruka me acerco más a su pecho, sintiendo su aliento en mi cabeza, me separé de él, sin mirarle a la cara.**_

_**-Muchas gracias Haruka, pero debo irme, nos vemos después-**_

_**Con el rostro lleno de frustración y tristeza me miro salir, la jornada de trabajo paso sin más pena ni gloria, después de todo lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar a casa, pero al llegar una sorpresa más me esperaba, parado frente a mi puerta se encontraba una de mis peores pesadillas… Sammy, mi hermano, con el rostro desencajado, y maletas en mano me esperaba a la entrada de mi departamento, no pude evitar sonreír ante tal imagen, el todopoderoso Sammy con la carita de perrito sin dueño, esperando a su hermana, el sonido de mis pasos lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, y giro la cabeza a asustado, me sonrió con resignación, mientras yo me preparaba para la excusa de está ocasión.**_

_**-Sere… yo-**_

_**Comenzó tartamudear, con la mirada baja, para su edad el era ya un tanto más alto que yo, así que no pude evitar sus ojos tristes, este era el comienzo de otro problema escolar, conocía de sobra a mi hermano, y las maletas postradas en mi entrada no significaban nada bueno, no dije nada solo noté que traía un sobre en las manos, estiré la mano solicitando el sobre, el cual me entregó mientras continuaba sin atreverse a mirarme, ni siquiera lo abrí, lo que hice fue abrir el departamento.**_

_**-Que hiciste ahora Sammy,?-**_

_**Pregunte de golpe, aquel sobre lo único que significaba era una expulsión más en su largo historial, ambos entramos y el depositó sus cosas sobre el sillón más amplio de la pequeña sala.**_

_**-Sere, lo siento es que… tu sabes yo no soy tan bueno en esto-**_

_**Lo mire seria, pero verlo ahí de nuevo conmigo me alegraba, así que no pude evitar dedicarle un ligera sonrisa, después de todo era mi hermano, prácticamente lo único que ya tenía en el mundo.**_

_**-Ya sabemos que definitivamente la escuela y tú, no se llevan del todo bien, pero quiero saber que fue lo que propicio, esta vez tu salida-**_

_**De pronto esa sonrisita que tenía en su rostro aún infantil, se torno melancólico.**_

_**-Golpeé a un compañero-**_

_**Me giré asustada para encararlo, mi hermano era flojo, vago, quizás demasiado confiado, amigero, sí y quizá hasta reventado, pero agresivo era unja de sus facetas que jamás le había conocido, era algo de lo que no le creía capaz, como autómata volví a tomar el sobre membretado de su anterior colegio, para corroborar las causas, en efecto mi hermanito había sido expulsado de uno de los más prestigiosos colegios, por agresivo, me acerque a él y lo tome de las manos.**_

_**-Y quieres contarme por que te viste obligado a golpear a ese chico?-**_

_**Por primera vez desde que habíamos entrado al departamento me miró a los ojos que comenzaron a cristalizarse.**_

_**-Llamó a mi madre loca, no crees que es ese un motivo suficiente-**_

_**Mis ojos también se cristalizaron y lo abracé.**_

_**-Si, creo que ese es motivo suficiente, pero Sammy así no se arreglan las cosas, no golpeando a la gente-**_

_**El correspondió a mi abrazo, y así permanecimos un largo rato, comencé a entender que después de todo esto Sammy era uno de los más afectados, y que quizá era por eso que a veces se comportaba tan rebelde.**_

_**-Ahora tendremos que comenzar de nuevo, mañana mismo tendremos que empezar a buscarte una nueva escuela, OK?-**_

_**Me separé de él mientras me sonreía, si, lo admito solapaba demasiado a mi hermano, pero después de todo eso es lo que hacemos las hermanas, y no había otra que seguirlo apoyando, a lo mejor estaba echando a perder su vida, pero que otra cosa podía hacer, dejarlo a su suerte como Kenji había hecho con nosotros, no jamás, nunca más Sammy iba a sufrir por perder a alguien más, primero fue él, después Mamá y si de algo estaba segura era de que siempre me tendría a mí..**_

_**-Esta bien Sere, te prometo que ahora si le voy a echar muchas ganas-**_

_**Sonreí para mis adentros, al escuchar de nuevo esa frase.**_

_**-Cuantas veces he oído eso?, será mejor que comiences a desempacar e instalarte en tu habitación, no se esta vez cuanto tendremos que peregrinar, para que te acepten en alguna escuela-**_

_**Su mirada de nuevo se tornaba entusiasta, como todas las veces después de saber que contaba con mi apoyo, tomo sus maletas y entro sin que yo le indicara el camino, pues lo conocía de sobra, así que me dispuse a preparar la cena. Eran ya casi las 7:00 cuando el timbre sonó, por un momento me puse nerviosa, al pensar que podría ser Seiya, Sammy corrió a la puerta sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, pero después volví a respirar tranquila al ver de reojo la cabellera de Hotaru.**_

_**-Serena, te buscan-**_

_**Grito Sammy, salí de la cocina al encuentro de Hotaru quien esperaba de pie junto a la puerta y Sammy aún a su lado.**_

_**-Hotaru, que bueno que llegas estábamos por cenar, que te parece si te quedas-**_

_**La chica se encontraba intimida ante mi hermanito, cosa me que hizo mucha gracias, pues aún en uniforme y con su portafolio en mano, se aferraba con vehemencia a él, Sammy de inmediato se alejo hacía la cocina, sin decir más.**_

_**-Lo siento creo que ya no pude presentarte formalmente a mi hermano-**_

_**El rostro de Hotaru se relajo, al escuchar mis palabras.**_

_**-Tu.. tu hermano dijiste-**_

_**No pude evitar una risilla nerviosa, que había pensado esa niña, que Sammy era algo más mío, por Dios era solo un adolescente, la tomé de los hombros y la encaminé hasta la cocina.**_

_**-Claro que mi hermano, que?, no nos parecemos, o que pensabas?-**_

_**Esa pregunta la hizo sonrojarse aún más, cuando entramos al comedor, Sammy ya se encontraba en la mesa y había colocado un lugar más, sin chistar.**_

_**-Supuse que tu amiga iba a quedarse a cenar con nosotros, así que decidí anexar un lugar más, estuvo bien?-**_

_**Pregunto extrañado al mirar el rostro de Hotaru.**_

_**-Claro que si, Hotaru va a quedarse el día de hoy con nosotros-**_

_**Y sin más nos dispusimos a cenar, el tiempo pasó de los más ameno, con las bromas de Sammy, quien no paraba de hacernos reír, me alegraba tener a mi hermano conmigo, aunque me preocupaba más el hecho de que fuera a perder el año, la timidez de Hotaru se esfumo, gracias a que Sammy la hizo sentir en confianza, yo comencé a recoger los trastos, mientras ellos continuaban platicando, cual si fuesen viejos conocidos. Poco después nos despedimos, y Hotaru se marcho, en está ocasión no accedió a que la acompañase, puesto que ya había pedido un taxi con anticipación, Sammy solo atinó a suspirar desairado, cuando nos quedamos solos, mi hermano entró hasta mi habitación cuando ya estaba casi a punto de dormir.**_

_**-Sere, tengo una grandiosa idea-**_

_**Esas palabras me asustaron ya que esas espontáneas y grandiosas ideas, en Sammy no significaban otra cosa que problemas, pero me dispuse a escucharle con atención.**_

_**-Cual es tu idea, te escucho-**_

_**Se acomodo en el sillón del tocador como si fuese a dar el discurso más importante de su vida, mientras un brillo en sus ojos me decía que la idea le entusiasmaba.**_

_**-Por que no te dejas de pagar grandes cantidades a esos fastidioso internados de niños bien, y me inscribes en el colegio Mugen-**_

_**-El colegio Mugen?-**_

_**Pregunte extrañada, pues no lo ubicaba, hasta que di en el clavo HOTARU, era al mismo colegio al que ella asistía, después de todo mi hermanito no estaba tan perdido, aunque no estaba del todo convencida, quería lo mejor para él, pero si el lo deseba yo le apoyaría.**_

_**-Estás seguro, de que te gustaría ir ahí, no creas que es muy fácil, tendrás que aprobar primero el examen de admisión, y conociéndote no reo que te vaya muy bien-**_

_**Sammy me miró con picardía, y tomó en forma amenazante una almohada.**_

_**-Es que todavía no me conoces del todo hermanita, no sabes de lo que soy capaz-**_

_**Se lanzó en contra mía golpeándome con la almohada, como reflejo yo tome la mía y comencé a responder al ataque, no descansamos hasta ver el relleno de las mismas desperdigadas por toda la habitación, me sentía extrañamente feliz, pues mi hermano estaba conmigo, algo de mi pasado regresaba, algo que me estaba haciendo muy feliz, aunque al mismo tiempo me atemorizaba, no, más bien me aterrorizaba, el tener que presentar algún día a mi hermano con Seiya, la actitud que el primero tomaría para conmigo al saber que era el esposo de la mujer que destruyo nuestras vidas…**_

**Perdón a todas, de verdad les ofrezco una disculpa por tenerlas tan abandonadas, prometo recompensarlas, OK?, voy a ser sincera a mi Sammy el hermano de Serena en la serie no me caía nada bien, pero en está ocasión creo que estoy proyectando a mis hermanos en estos capítulos, es como una combinación de ambos, mis hermanitos son unos flojos, vagos pero son un amor, cuando quieren, cuando no me esconden todo, pero en fin los adoro, en aceite claro está, hablando de mis hermanos he escuchado rumores de que una chica está planeando un secuestro, el secuestro de mi hermano mayor, que dicho sea de paso se parece mi tío, si, lo obligué a llevar el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta y le compre los aretes, que no le gustan mucho pero se los pone, creo que no debemos llegar a tanto podemos llegar un buen arreglo, digo si lo ponemos en una subasta**

_Serena Ryuuzaki!!!-_

_Hay no, creo que ya se entero de lo que tenía planeado, chispas seguramente alguna de sus señoras le informó._

_-Si tiito dime-_

_-Como esta eso de que estás subastando a tu hermano, por Dios Serena es tu familia-_

_-Hay tío no te sulfures ese nomás es mi hermano, no lo vamos a extrañar tanto, además a tus fans lo que pidan, O NO?-_

_-Si, pero no debes de andar vendiendo a la familia-_

_-Entonces que, lo regalo?, NOO!!, que les cueste, digo estar manteniéndolo por años les costo a mis papis, ya sé, ahora voy a pedir más por él y así te toca tu parte que te parece tío-_

_Oppss!! creo que no le agrado mucho la idea, esa mirada de "TORO LOCO" no me gusta nada, mi tía dice que es cuando está celoso o muy enojado, y en primera yo no soy SERENA, el amor de su vida, como para que esté celoso y en segunda avanza amenazadoramente hacía mí, creo que me voy antes de que me alcancé, todas ustedes lo conocen de buenas pero no cuando se enoja y creanme es mejor huir y esconderse hasta que la tía Serena lo calme con besos y apapachos, iré a refugiarme en los brazos de mi adorado Haruka, nos vemos!!!._

_-Serena!!!, no corras niña ven a acá-_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, reciban muchos (: Besos y abrazos de MI:)_

_Sailor MOON, esa si, no es mía y no comercializare jamás con ella, lo prometo._


	18. Descanza en paz

CAPITULO XVIII

Desperté con el sonido del timbre, mi cabeza daba vueltas, me sentía mareada, la luz de la lámpara me provocaba dolor de cabeza y un ligero malestar se producía en mi estomago, camine lentamente hasta la puerta tratando de despertar por completo, y sosteniéndome de los muebles con los que evitaba chocar este dolor de cabeza y el mareo, no me dejaban en paz, el timbre que repiqueteaba en constantes ocasiones iba a partir en dos mi cabeza, abrí de golpe, y así como abrí mis malestares desaparecieron por arte de magia al observar una hermosa rosa, extendida hacía mí, y detrás de ella la hermosa sonrisa de Seiya.

-Eres hermosa aún cuando acabas de levantarte-

Sonreí tomando la rosa con mis manos y atrayéndolo hacía mí, cerré la puerta y el se posesionó de mi cuerpo apoyándome contra la pared, me abrazaba fuertemente al momento de adueñarse de mi boca, presionando su cuerpo contra el mío, sintiendo cada vez más su calidez, y de nuevo esa extraña sensación que recorría mi espina dorsal, mi respiración comenzó a agitarse al sentir de lleno su cuerpo acoplarse al mío, su pecho contra el mío. su abdomen rozando el mío, y su bajo vientre palpitar, me olvide de todo, de pronto me separé de él asustada, en el pasillo se encontraba Sammy aún somnoliento mirando a su hermanita en tan atrevida situación, Seiya giro bruscamente, y se encontró con un adolescente somnoliento y cubierto únicamente con una camisa blanca y pantaloncillos cortos, el verlo salir del área de las habitaciones, dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y he de admitirlo la imaginación de Seiya era bastante rápida, miro a mi hermano y me miro a mí de pies a cabeza, bajo la mirada y estaba a punto de salir, cuando lo detuve.

-Ni siquiera vas a preguntar quien es-

Me miró molesto y no pude si no sonreír ante tal actitud.

-Creo que es demasiado obvio NO?-

Por Dios una persona más que pensaba lo peor, esta bien que las ropas que ambos traíamos, no dieran a entender otra cosa, pero eran aún las 6:00 am, era obvio que dormíamos, pero no juntos como Seiya comenzaba a creer. Sammy se acerco dudoso y un tanto celoso, pero estiro su mano para saludar al recién llegado.

-Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Sammy hermano de Serena, bien, hechas las presentaciones, creo que debo dejarlos para que terminen lo suyo-

Se alejó caminando por el pasillo, y Seiya y yo nos quedamos con las caras rojas llenas de vergüenza, me abrazó de nuevo y besó mi frente.

-Perdóname, de verdad lo siento, es que…-

No le permití decir más, pues tape su boca con la mía.

-Eres un tontito, lo sabías?, pero aún así me encantas-

Sonrió mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

-Es que Serena solo tu me traes así, hecho un tonto, un loco, y no quiero dejarte, pero por que no me dijiste desde un principio que tu hermano estaba aquí, nos hubiéramos evitado un malentendido-

Le sonreí picadamente al momento de contestar.

-Y perderme el sentirte así, no, la vergüenza bien valió la pena, además cuando estoy así contigo se me olvida todo-

Me sujeto de nuevo por la cintura y me besó, sintiendo su lengua desplazarse por la mía, rozando con una lentitud desquiciante mis labios.

-Bueno princesa, creo que los planes que tenía hoy para ti y para mí, van a tener que esperar, pero no estés tan segura que vas a librarte de mi, esta noche voy a secuestrarte, así que prepárate, además dile a tu hermano que me disculpe, quizás hoy mismo hagamos las presentaciones pertinentes.-

Peguntè picaramente con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Sì?, y como piensas presentarte como mi amante en turno?-

Esta vez fue èl quien sonriò.

-No, voya presentarme como tu futuro marido-

Beso mis labios y se marchó, dejándome en shock, aún no entendía sus palabras que buscaba al presentarse con mi hermano como mi futuro esposo, debía admitir que Seiya solía tener ideas locas pero esta vez rayaba en lo absurdo, lamentablemente no pude seguir pensando en ello, ya que fui sacada de mis pensamientos por mi hermanito.

-Sere tengo bastante hambre, puedo escuchar claramente mi estomago gruñir-

No pude evitar ante esa actitud tan desenfadada.

-Esta bien que quieres desayunar?-

Ambos caminamos al comedor para iniciar nuestras labores, lo más sorprendente era que Sammy jamás había preguntado por él, por Seiya, y yo tampoco deseaba que lo hiciera.

Me dirigí hasta mi trabajo con calma y sin premuras, había muchos pendientes pero realmente no tenía ganas de terminar todo aquello, las palabras de Seiya seguían revoloteando en mi cabeza, sobre todo lo de secuestrarme está noche, era eso acaso una cita?, tendría que esperar a la noche para que mi pregunta tuviera respuesta, por lo pronto hoy mismo debía entrevistarme con Haruka para obtener su ayuda en el caso de esa mujer.

Se acercaba ya el momento de retirarme la jornada había sido larga, no pesada, pero si larga, cuando mi buzón de mensajes me anunció que había algo nuevo, rapidamente lo leí, se trataba de Hotaru, me pedía vernos en un momento más cerca de mi trabajo, no podía negarme así que le aseguré que estaría allí, salí del trabajo y la busque a la siguiente vuelta, ahí estaba con un ramo de flores en las manos, estacione el auto y me acerque a ella quien no se había percatado de mi presencia,

-Hotaru?-

Hable para hacerla reaccionar, pero lo que logré fue asustarla y hacer que brincara, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Serena, perdón me asustaste-

-Si pude darme cuenta, pero vamos tranquilízate solo soy yo, para que deseabas verme?-

Pregunte extrañada al mirar sus ropas oscuras.

-Pues… veras yo, quería pedirte un favor muy especial, no… no se si puedas acompañarme, es que hoy es el aniversario de mi padre, hoy hace 3 años que murió-

Estás últimas palabras fueron las que más le costaron, al terminar la frase, dejó escapar un largo suspiro, tratando de que su ánimo no decayera, sonreía y asentí con la cabeza.

-Vamos en mi auto tú e indicarás por donde, OK?

Hotaru se limito a sonreír y asintió.

Subimos al auto y nos encaminamos al cementerio, Hotaru iba callada, mirando el paisaje, sostenía con fuerza las flores en sus manos, como si su vida dependiera de ello, al llegar hasta aquel lugar, baje del auto, pero ella seguía en su lugar con la mirada pérdida en el piso del auto, me acerque hasta su lugar y toque quedamente con los nudillos la ventanilla, giro la cabeza y sonrió comenzando a moverse para por fin salir del auto. Caminamos entre las tumbas, yo detrás de ella, tratando de asimilar su situación y hacer empatía con esa niña que no tenía a nadie.

-Es aquí-

Anunció, cuando llegamos hasta una tumba cubierta de polvo, bastante descuidada, se arrodillo al momento de colocar las flores sobre la tumba.

-Desde que lo sepultamos no había venido ha este lugar por que tenía miedo, mucho miedo-

Comenzó a sollozar, cosa que me partió el corazón.

-Pero sabes, ahora que te he conocido Serena, me siento protegida y ya no siento miedo-

Me miro y en esa mirada pude ver esperanza, fé, fé en mí, esa niña estaba depositando en mí todas sus esperanzas y yo no le iba a fallar, me acerque a ella y la abrace como si estuviera consolando a un hermano, y así lo sentía, sentía que Hotaru era como mi hermana, o más bien como yo misma. Le ayude a limpiar un poco la tumba y a arreglar las flores de modo que se viera más colorida.

Por que no vienes a vivir con Sammy y conmigo-

Solté de pronto la proposición, ella me miro extrañada.

De… de verdad, me lo estas pidiendo en serio-

Claro que sí, para mi y sobre todo para Sammy es muy grata tu compañía, además creo esa casa es muy grande para ti sola-

Volteo a mirar de nuevo la tumba de su padre y una mirada melancólica y el rubor en sus mejillas se pudo notar en ella, sin embargo, de pronto esbozo una sonrisa, cosa que me indicaba que íbamos por buen camino.

De acuerdo, claro que me gustaría vivir con ustedes, pero no crees que sería algo molesto para ti o para tu hermano, digo, no se como podríamos-

No te preocupes, podemos compartir la habitación y dejar a Sammy en la otra, además, ahora que Sammy ira al mismo colegio que tú, me ayudaría mucho el tenerlo bajo vigilancia y creo que en eso tu puedes ayudarme-

Asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y tenues lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, las limpio rápidamente antes de incorporarse y se despidió de su padre.

Papá ahora ya no estoy sola, ya tengo una nueva familia, ya no te preocupes por mí, ya descansa en paz-

Una tenue brisa nos envolvió, Hotaru cerrando los ojos suspiro largamente, era él, era su padre quien por fin decía adiós. Caminamos hasta la salida, ahora veía a una Hotaru más sonriente, más feliz.

Mañana mismo le diré a Sammy que te ayude a la mudanza, va a llevar bastante tiempo y en vista de que él no tiene nada que hacer por el momento, tendrá que ayudar, además se que lo hará con gusto-

Entramos al auto y maneje hasta su casa, la dejé en ese lugar prometiéndole que Sammy estaría mañana por la mañana ahí. Iba con rumbo a mi departamento, me sentía feliz de que hubiera aceptado, después de todo ahora me sentía menos sola que nunca como había dicho ella ahora tenía una nueva familia y 2 personas por las cuales ver, mi hermano y Hotaru, salí con pesadez del auto, el día había sido largo, satisfactorio al fin y al cabo pero bastante largo, camine por el estacionamiento subterráneo hasta el elevador, pero de pronto un escalofrío me invadió, podía sentir una presencia no lejos de mí, podía escuchar sus pasos, podía escuchar su respiración, me detuve de repente y aquella persona hizo lo mismo, camine de nuevo y justo al dar la vuelta para el elevador unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron por detrás, quise gritar pero el miedo me invadió, hasta que sentí cerca de mi oído su respiración.

Te dije que iba a secuestrarte esta noche-

Giré mi cuerpo para ver de frente a mi atacante y pude notar esa sonrisa de satisfacción, mi corazón que había estado acelerado no se calmo por el contrario comenzó a latir más fuerte al sentir esos brazos y esos labios posándose en mí.

Vamos quiero mostrarte algo-

Lentamente y en silencio me dejé conducir por Seiya hasta su auto, manejo por espacio de una hora, mientras yo le contemplaba embelesada, se veía radiante, que había hecho ese hombre conmigo, ni yo misma lo sabía, su hermosa sonrisa, me indico que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino, de nuevo aquel hermoso lugar, aquel hotel rustico, entramos y me condujo hasta el comedor, el cual pude notar estaba totalmente vació, tome asiento y el lo hizo delante de mí.

Vas a decirme ahora que hacemos aquí?-

Yo que hago aquí? contemplarte, Tú? dejarte contemplar-

Sonreía por su actitud tan desenfadada, hasta que de pronto tomó mis manos y anunció con voz firme y fuerte.

No, la verdad es que quiero que sepas algo, voy a separarme de Kakkyu, voy a separarme de ella porque quiero estar contigo lo que me reste de vida, no me importa que la fortuna Kou se vaya de por medio, me importas tú y no voy a dejarte ir-

No pude evitarlo las lagrimas se hicieron presentes, pero eran de felicidad el me amaba lo sabía y yo también era ilógico negarlo, estaba dispuesto a dejar y perder todo por mí y quizás yo también estaba dispuesta a todo, y Kakkyu también por que no iba a dejar ir la oportunidad de vivir cómodamente y sin preocupaciones, pero no iba a bajar la guardia yo también le iba a dar batalla, y lo iba a hacer por él por la persona que en estos momentos más amaba…

HI!!, yo de nuevo ahora con este capitulo, espero que sigan leyendo y que me digan si algo se me ha escapado, ya saben que su opinión es muy importante para mí, ahora tarde un poquito por que me estuve escondiendo de mi adorado tío que me perseguía por cielo mar y tierra, ya saben que de repente se le bota la canica, en fin sigo viva es lo importante, solo espero no encontrármelo hasta que se le baje por completo el coraje y mi tía lo apapache, nos seguimos leyendo y espero su opinión.

Sailor Moon no me pertenece es de la Gran Naoko, OK?

Reciban (: Besos y abrazos de MI :)


	19. No era con él

_**Capitulo XIX**_

_**Estar en sus brazos es indescriptible, mientras al fondo se escucha una hermosa melodía, TEARS IN HEAVEN una de sus favoritas, y al escucharla siento que estoy cielo, pero también siento y sé que no me lo merezco, que por más que lo desee, esto va a ser solo un sueño, que todo lo que hago no va a llevarme a nada bueno, y que después de esto voy a perderlo y no quiero, no deseo hacerlo, no deseo alejarme de él, no quiero perderlo. **_

_**-Linda que pasa?-**_

_**Seiya despertó con mis sollozos, Dios es tan lindo así como esta aún somnoliento que puedo evitar sonreír al mirar ese rostro tan enigmático.**_

_**-No es nada, olvídalo, solo abrázame, abrázame mucho, y dime cuanto me quieres-**_

_**-Serena me estás asustando-**_

_**-Seiya por favor dímelo, dime realmente me amas?-**_

_**-No es obvio?-**_

_**Si lo era, era obvio que él me amaba, pero quería escucharlo, saber y sentirme segura de lo que iba a pasar, de lo que tenía que hacer de ahora en adelante.**_

_**-Solo quiero escucharlo-**_

_**-Esta bien, te amo, te amo por que eres la mujer perfecta, te amo porque eres única y eres buena-**_

_**Estas últimas palabras habían acabado conmigo, yo no era lo que él creía no era buena, no lo era, el estaba enamorado de una persona que no era yo, que no se parecía en lo más mínimo a la Serena verdadera, que por más que lo intentara no iba a poder vaciar su corazón de tanto rencor, que lo amaba si, pero no era una buena persona y eso quizá solo yo lo sabía.**_

_**-No Seiya no soy buena, no soy una buena persona, como puedes estar seguro de querer unir tu vida a la mía si ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes quienes son mis padres, de que familia vengo-**_

_**-No Serena no lo sé, todavía no lo sé, de lo que estoy seguro es que te amo, que amo la forma en que me miras, la forma en que sonríes, la forma en que suspiras, amo el sonido de mi nombre en tus labios, y quiero llegar a anciano y seguir escuchando ese sonido de tus labios, quiero llegar contigo a los 50 y seguir diciéndote que eres la mujer más hermosa, llegar a los 60 y verte sonrojar cuando te diga que te amo, como lo estás ahora, quiero todo eso Serena y estoy seguro que quiero que sea a tu lado, no al lado de alguien más, solo junto a ti-**_

_**-Seiya yo… yo te amo, y si, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, te amo, te amo, pase lo que pase, creeme cuando te digo que te amo-**_

_**Me aferre a él con un miedo infinito invadiéndome al pensar que podría perderlo, ahora alguien realmente me amaba y eso no era lo extraño, lo raro era que yo también le amaba, el sentimiento era reciproco, quizás como mamá solía decir, había encontrado la mitad de mi corazón…**_

_**Esa noche había sido maravillosa, entre suspiros y gemidos el me había dicho cuanto es que me amaba y yo por primera vez también lo admití, y esta vez era real, mientras preparaba la comida, Sammy me miraba como tratando de estudiarme, pero notaba cierto rencor en su mirada, hasta que finalmente hablo:**_

_**-Vas a decirme ahora que fue lo que te ocurrió, para que no llegaras ayer a dormir-**_

_**-Me secuestraron-**_

_**Fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza, así que conteste sin más, lo que provocó que mi hermano saltara del sofá y caminara hasta la cocina, algo enfadado.**_

_**-Eso es todo lo que vas a decir, me secuestraron y ya, Serena pase toda la noche angustiado por ti, un tipo llamo buscándote y no hablo una hablo varias veces, no pude dormir bien, y tu quien sabe en donde diablos te habías metido-**_

_**Me detuve en mi labor al escuchar las palabras de mi hermano, si un hombre había llamado buscándome, no podía tratarse de otra persona si no Haruka.**_

_**-Y dejo su nombre?-**_

_**-No, solo preguntaba si ya habías llegado y colgaba, hoy por la mañana volvió a hacerlo, bueno ahora vas decirme donde estuviste o vas a seguir evadiendo mis preguntas-**_

_**No según cuestionando sobre aquel hombre esas actitudes y modales no podían pertenecerla a nadie más que a él, ahora quería compartir esa felicidad con Sammy.**_

_**-Está bien, lo único que debes saber es que estuve en el paraíso-**_

_**-Un chico?-**_

_**Preguntó mi hermano cruzándose de brazos, tratando de dar la imagen de un chico de mundo que sabe todo sobre esas situaciones, aquello y sus palabras me obligaron a reír.**_

_**-Sammy, a mi edad no se les llama chicos, si no hombres, entiendes la diferencia, quizá a mis 15 hubiera sido más correcto referirme a "chicos", pero ahora no creo que se correcto expresarse así-**_

_**-No importa el termino, pero dime eres feliz?-**_

_**-Mucho, de verdad, nunca creí volver a sentirme así-**_

_**Mire a mi hermano tratando de que viera en mis ojos, ese sentimiento que Seiya me provocaba, que se diera cuenta por mi voz, cuanto estaba enamorada, movió la cabeza en forma negativa y sonrió.**_

_**-Me alegro por ti hermanita, ya te lo mereces, solo espero que esa relación no te angustie, ni te preocupe, ya sabes que eso es privilegio solo mío-**_

_**Aquellas palabras sinceras de mi hermano me conmovieron e hicieron que mis ojos se cristalizaran, me acerque a él y lo abracé, correspondiendo así a esas hermosas palabras, abrazarlo me hizo darme cuenta de lo mucho que mi hermano había crecido, de lo mucho que mi hermanito había madurado…**_

_**Ahora estaba frente a la decisión más grande mi vida, estaba parada justo frente a la puerta de la oficina de Haruka, no sabía como pedirle su ayuda, su secretaria como siempre evitaba presentarme, aún podía entrar de ese modo, o era acaso que Haruka aún no le había dado ninguna indicación, no lo sé, inhale profundo iba contra mi destino un destino que comenzaba a formarse y solo él podía ayudarme a que ese sueño se solidificara…**_

_**-Necesito unos documentos respecto al caso…-**_

_**Era Haruka, quien no termino de hilar la frase al verme parada ahí frente a su puerta.**_

_**-Serena, es toda una sorpresa verte-**_

_**-Haruka yo…-**_

_**-Pasa por favor-**_

_**Se olvido por completo de lo demás, me invito a pasar y yo con documentos en mano, me resistía a decidir si pasar o no. **_

_**-Gracias, mira yo… no se como explicarte, el caso es que-**_

_**-El caso es que necesitas mi ayuda, por eso estas aquí o me equivoco?, sabes por un momento me engañe a mi mismo-**_

_**Al escuchar sus palabras, no pude si no sentir la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí, estaba siendo injusta, quería alejarlo de mi vida pero yo no hacía el más mínimo acto para que él lo hiciera, por el contrario siempre estaba ahí detrás de él.**_

_**-Lo siento supongo que fue un error-**_

_**No pude levantarme siquiera ya que él rápidamente me obligo a seguir sentada.**_

_**-No lo lamento yo, acepta mi disculpa, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal-**_

_**-No en serio, creo que es lo mejor-**_

_**Haruka me acorralo entre el asiento y su cuerpo, y acercándose más a mí, pronunció:**_

_**-Una vez me pediste que pasara lo que pasara no me alejara de ti, pues bien ahora soy yo quien te pide que no me alejes de ti-**_

_**No respondí, sujetaba con fuerza esos documentos que definían mi destino y el de Seiya, me aferraba a ellos como la única oportunidad que tenía de ser feliz, Haruka lo notó y tomo el sobre de mis manos, sin que yo opusiera resistencia, al sacarlos por completo, comenzó a hojearlos.**_

_**-Debí haber supuesto que se trataba de algo relacionado a ese sujeto-**_

_**-Mira Haruka no es necesario que lo hagas, yo no se a que vine, si no quieres hacerlo…-**_

_**-Si tienes razón, no quiero, pero voy a hacerlo, y no por él si no por ti, ahora dime que pasa con él y con esa mujer-**_

_**Comencé a informarle a Haruka sobre lo que acontecía con la arpía de Kakyuu, no sabía si me estaba poniendo atención o no, por que me miraba extrañado.**_

_**-Y dime él lo sabe?-**_

_**-Aún no-**_

_**- No creo que pueda ayudarte de ese modo, necesitamos que él interponga la demanda, nosotros personalmente no podemos hacer nada-**_

_**Pero se trata de falsificación de documentos oficiales, ese delito se persigue de oficio-**_

_**Y quien interpondrá la demanda?, Tú?, en todo caso lo que podemos hacer es dar con el tipejo que certifico por la clínica y el perito que avalo la convalecencia del anciano, eso mientras tú le informas a tú… al señor Kou, que está casado con una mujer que le ha engañado, más que eso no puedo hacer-**_

_**Tenía razón Seiya debía saber antes de él caso, de todo modos si yo interpusiera la demanda por falsificación, que imagen le daría a Seiya, eran tan ciertas las palabras de Haruka, Seiya estaba casado con una mujer que le engaño, pero este caso no era peor que él mío, pues además de todo eso Seiya estaba enamorado de una mujer que lo estaba engañando y esa mujer era yo.**_

_**Cuando el señor Kou levanté una demanda y presente con nosotros el original del testamento, podemos quizá empezar por anular el matrimonio, debido a que las cláusulas son invalidas, eso si él así lo desea-**_

_**Lo hará, estoy segura-**_

_**Iba a tomar los documentos dispuesta retirarme cuando Haruka sujeto mi rostro con ambas manos.**_

_**Por que te aferras a él-**_

_**Porque lo amo y quiero ser feliz-**_

_**Pudiste ser feliz conmigo-**_

_**El rostro de Haruka se lleno de dolor, al momento de que evite su mirada y no recibió respuesta de mi parte.**_

_**Pudiste serlo, pero no me amas-**_

_**Soltó mi rostro y salí de sus oficina sin decir más, sus palabras eran ciertas, muy ciertas…**_

_**Al entrar al departamento con lo primero que me tope de con las caritas sonrientes y sucias de Hotaru y Sammy, ademas un dejo de cansancio les acompañaba, pero no dejaban de estar satisfechos con su trabajo, habían repartido algunos muebles de Hotaru por el departamento, cierto era que mi departamento no contaba con mucho espacio, pero lo dejaron muy acogedor, era fantástico sentirme así ya en una familia, pero esa felicidad sin saberlo era efímera, y ya sabrán porque…**_

Lo siento pero esta ves si no tuve ni un gramo de culpa de lo ocurrido y del retraso, ya que la rata de mi hermano se tomo prestada mi USB y la lleno 12 virus diferentes se imaginan mi pobre memoria estaba agonizando, no quería abrir, así que la besé, la apapache le di sus medicamentos, y sobrevivió, y heme aquí, y como ya tengo el siguiente capítulo si me dejan un review, el siguiente capitulo lo publico el sábado palabra de YO, digo si es que quieren saber por que no le va a durar mucho el gusto a Sere, solo para que se den una idea, en el próximo capítulo va a tener un enfrentamiento con la Kakyuu cara de guau, sin más por el momento me despido de ustedes y les prometo que en el siguiente capítulo respondo reviews, OK?, reciban por lo pronto (: Besos y abrazos de MI :) y QUE LA INSPIRACION NOS ACOMPAÑE.


	20. Se acabò

_SE ACABO._

_Cuantas veces podía sentirme de este modo feliz plena, muy pocas y esa tarde era una de ellas, pero para mi mala suerte esa felicidad era fugaz, efímera, no había marcha atrás, quizás debía comenzar a entender que lo que esta haciendo no era bueno, no para ella, ni para él, mucho menos para él, escuche la una voz conocida, pero desagradable a mí oído afuera de mi oficina, mi asistente discutía con una mujer y yo sabía quien era. Cuando por fin logró entrar me miro fijamente y pude notar la inmensa rabia que le despertaba, y como si fuera el silbido de una serpiente su bica emitio un sonido agudo, punzante quemante, que dolía y dolía mucho._

_-Sabes que es esto-_

_Arrojo a mi escritorio una serie de documentos que supuse la levaban a la desgracia, por el modo en que lo decía._

_-No y la verdad no creo que me interesen-_

_Contesté hoscamente, pues su simple presencia me repugnaba._

_-Es la demanda de divorcio, ¡¡Bravo!!, lo conseguiste estás satisfecha??-_

_No, no lo estaba, todavía no._

_-No entiendo eso que tiene que ver conmigo-_

_Pregunté haciéndome la desentendida, cosa que enfureció más a Kakyuu._

_-No te hagas la mosquita muerta, pero sabes que puedes contarle a Seiya todo lo que desees, y a ti te digo que no te hagas ilusiones, porque no voy a divorciarme-_

_Soltó de nuevo tratando de amedrentarme, no deseaba verla, no deseaba marcarme por el resto de la tarde ese maldito rostro, que odiaba con todo el corazón, de pronto comencé a escuchar sus sollozos, mientras se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos, al parecer su táctica de intimidación no había dado resultado y buscaba por otro medio alejarme de la contienda, pero no iba a caer, no tan fácilmente._

_-Serena, por Dios te lo suplico aléjate de él, yo… yo lo amo, lo amo y lo necesito a mi lado-_

_El escuchar de sus labios mi nombre y escucharle decir que lo amaba me irrito, como podía pedir, como se atrevía esa mujer a suplicar y lo peor como es que podía hacerlo poniendo delante a Dios, ella no tenía ni idea, de lo que iba a pasar, ni yo tampoco, así que liberando la rabia contenida, no pude callarme._

_-No digas mi nombre, no lo pronuncies en tu sucia boca, tú no puedes amar a nadie, por que nadie te ha amado realmente, y que si lo dejo?, crees que al alejarme de él, él te va a amar?, que equivocada estás, él no va a amarte nunca, nunca y sabes por que, porque me ama a mí, solo a mí-_

_No pude contenerme deseba que entendiera cuanto es que la odiaba, cuanto era el rencor que le guardaba, y que eso era peor que todo, porque aunque algún lejano día le llegase a perdonar, jamás, jamás iba a olvidar y el rencor iba a permanecer dentro mío, tal vez para toda la eternidad._

_-Estoy esperando un hijo, un hijo de Seiya-_

_Esas palabras me helaron, que iba hacer ahora, un hijo, un hijo de esa mujer y Seiya, un hijo de la mujer que más odiaba y el hombre que amaba, era u castigo si, lo sabía eso era un castigo, Dios estaba poniéndome a prueba y debía desistir, dejarlo ir, pero no podía, entonces vinieron a mi mente los recuerdos, el llanto de mi madre, él mío, la soledad, Kenji, mamá, Sammy y su eterna alegría a pesar de lo que sucedía, recordé como es que no llegó el día en que se suponía cumplirían su aniversario de bodas, recordé la voz de esa mujer por el otro lado de la línea, burlándose de mi madre, debiéndole todo, con lujo de detalles, como es que mi Kenji y ella habían pasado la noche, y lo último, mi madre si poder recordarme, mi madre sin poder abrazarme, sin consolarme las noches en que la soledad me aquejaba, sin recibir desde hace mucho un beso y el corazón que por un momento se compadeció, volvió a endurecerse, volvió a odiar…_

_-Y crees que eso va a detenerme?-_

_Yo misma no me reconocía, yo misma me desconocía, si por un momento había pensado abandonar la idea de unirme a ese hombre hoy más que nunca, no iba a dejarlo, o eso era lo que en esos momentos pensaba._

_-Es lo que espero? por que no voy a tener un hijo sin padre y espero que lo entiendas-_

_Esa mujer me daba risa, se suponía que ahora yo iba a compadecerme de ella, y yo que?, y mi dolor que? donde quedaba?._

_-Tú te tentaste el corazón cuando destruiste a mi familia? tú te detuviste al saber que éramos dos, dos los hijos de ese hombre al que engatusaste?-_

_Ni un sola palabra salió de su boca, solo esa mirada de desprecio continuaba sobre mí, haciéndome saber cuanto es que en esos momentos me odiaba, y si las miradas mataran, yo ya hubiera muerto varias veces y por fin la pregunta final y quizás la más difícil._

_-Dime Kakyuu, contéstame sinceramente solo está pregunta, por lo menos en algún momento de tu miserable existencia, sentiste remordimiento por lo que habías hecho?-_

_El no recibir respuesta de su parte me indicaba que no, y eso era todo, ella no se había arrepentido jamás de lo que nos había hecho, dio la media vuelta y así tan intempestivamente como entró, salió de mi oficina, dejándome todavía temblando de la maldita conmoción, pero a pesar todo aunque yo misma lo negará o quisiera ocultarlo, yo no era como ella? y el saber que Seiya esperaba un hijo con esa mujer, me mataba, me estaba destruyendo, y no deseaba hacer que ese niño creciera sin su padre, no como lo había hecho yo, no deseaba verme en futuro odiada por ese ser que comenzaba formarse dentro del vientre de esa mujer, por que ella y yo podíamos seguir odiándonos destruyéndonos, hasta matarnos, podía luchar a muerte por él, por que lo amaba, podía contra ella, pero no contra él, no contra ese ser que aún no veía la luz de un día, y mi inconciente me ordenaba dejarlo, pero mi corazón se aferraba a él, a no dejarlo ir…_

_No podía evitar sentirme derrotada si ganas de seguir peleando, sin ganas de luchar por él, y mis lágrimas cayeron, tal y como cayeron mis esperanzas de ser feliz junto a él, y aunque según Sammy me lo merecía, me merecía ser feliz no iba ser a costa de ese pequeño ser. Maneje hasta mi hogar, donde Sammy y Hotaru me esperaban impacientes y hambrientos, como no había nada para preparar, decidimos salir a cenar fuera._

_-Serena tienes los ojos muy rojos, te sientes bien?-_

_Después de todo era mi hermano y aunque hubiésemos pasado mucho tiempo alejados el uno del otro, me conocía y sabía lo que en ese momento sentía, no quería empañarles esa tarde así que sonreí con los ojos cerrados pues de haberlo hecho con los ojos abiertos mi hermano se hubiese dado cuanta de que estaba apunto de llorar, así que fingiendo la mejor de mis sonrisas, los lleve cenar, Sammy y Hotaru se miraban raro y comencé a sospechar que ya algo había entre ellos, una sonrisa sincera apreció en mi rostro al menos alguien a mi alrededor era realmente feliz, de regreso a casa pensaba en lo mucho que adoraba estar en los brazos de Seiya, en lo mucho que adoraba su forma de besarme, de tocarme de hacerme el amor, baje del auto en silencio mientras mi hermano y Hotaru reían a carcajadas, no tenía ánimos de reír, así que seguí caminando hasta el elevador en silencio, me di cuenta de que en cuanto entramos al mismo, Sammy no de jaba de observarme detenidamente, al salir del elevador mis piernas temblaron ahí estaba él, quería gritarle odiarlo, maldecirlo en ese mismo instante, pero no pude me trague mi orgullo y mis lagrimas, me tragué las ganas que tenía de odiarlo y su sonrisa me ganó y es que como no haberse enamorado de esa mirada de esa sonrisa, de ese gesto y de esa luz que proyecta, quería correrlo en ese instante y lo único que hice fue correr a sus brazos y quedarme ahí, Seiya me abrazaba fuertemente correspondiendo a mi abrazo y entendiendo sin palabras la necesidad que tenía de él._

_-Serena estás bien-_

_No entendía que lo único que quería era estar así junto a él, para siempre, quizás podría pasar la vida así abrazada a él, quizás podría pasar junto a él la eternidad._

_-Si, estoy muy bien, estoy bien mientras estés aquí así junto a mí, estoy bien mientras esto dure, estaré bien-_

_Me abrace más a él al recordar que lo que estaba pasando entre el y yo ya no debía ser, me abracé a él al recordar e imaginar que no había un futuro a su lado, que por más que lo quisiera no era como yo lo deseaba, que no iba a ser jamás, me quedé así en sus brazos y él en los míos._

_-Vamos Serena, que no vine solo a abrazarte, aunque si por mi fuera me quedaba juntó a ti para siempre así-_

_Esas palabras dañaron más mi sentido corazón, pero me separe de él en cuanto lo sentí moverse, tomándome de la mano entró hasta el departamento, en dónde Sammy y Hotaru nos esperaban frente al televisor, Seiya carraspeo y en el mejor tono posible anunció._

_-Creo que… debo tener una conversación con ambos, más específicamente contigo-_

_Se dirigió a Sammy que se puso de pie instantáneamente, la mirada de Sammy me interrogaba y por respuesta recibía una mirada mía aún más confundida pues no sabía a lo que se refería._

_-Como el hombre de la casa, espero que puedas darnos tu aprobación, por que pienso casarme con tu hermana-_

_Esas palabras me dejaron atónitas, lo decía así tan simple sin importarle su estado civil actual, pues apenas iniciaba los tramites del divorcio y ahora estaba ahí frente a mi hermano pidiendo, no más bien exigiendo mi mano, y yo sin poder hablar, sin poder negar todo, sin poder llorar siquiera._

_-Vaya!!-_

_Una sonora carcajada se escucho por todo el departamento, mi hermano aplaudía ante la desición con la que Seiya hablaba._

_-Bien Seiya, pues por mí no se detengan lo único que deseo es que mi hermana sea muy feliz y si es a tu lado, no tengo por que oponerme-_

_Sammy se acerco a felicitar a Seiya y posteriormente a mí, todos incluida Hotaru sonreían, menos yo, fue hasta ese momento en que las lagrimas hicieron acto de presencia, pues todo lo que deseba hasta ese momento se me estaba negado y ellos ni siquiera lo imaginaban._

_-Gr… gracias-_

_Atine a responder a los abrazos y felicitaciones de mi hermano y Hotaru._

_-Pero sabes Seiya no soy yo el indicado para dar su aprobación, mi madre aún vive y quien mejor que ella para hacerlo-_

_Que era lo que buscaba Sammy con eso, no entendía, hasta me saco casi a rastras y me subió al auto, después de unos segundos reaccione ¿ y no fue si no hasta estar frente a la clínica donde mi madre estaba internada, Sammy y Hotaru estaban detrás de nosotros, bajamos con pesadez, pues iba a enfrentarme a mi más grande juez y aunque mamá estuviera enferma alguna reacción iba a tener. Entramos a la habitación y fue Sammy el primero en acercarse a mamá, quien perdida en el cristal de la ventana ni siquiera advertía nuestra presencia._

_-Mamá soy Sammy, sabes mamá hoy es un día especial y me hubiera encantado que estuvieras con nosotros, pero se que estarlo te sentirías muy feliz, mira mamá el Seiya, Seiya Kou, el futuro esposo de Serena y claro tu futuro yerno-_

_Mamá como reaccionando giro su rostro hasta el de Seiya quien se acerco a ella, la mirada de mamá lo inspeccionaba y al cabo de un rato, su mirada se perdió de nuevo, los cuatro nos sonreímos, como tratando de aminorar el mal rato, más de pronto mamá comenzó a balbucear, palabras al principio incoherentes._

_-No más, ya no más, no más mentiras pequeña, ya no más daño, no más dolor, no más, no es para ti, no debes, no más mentiras ¡¡YA NO!! ¡¡YA NO MIENTAS!! ¡¡YA NO TE DAÑES MI PEQUEÑA!! ¡¡YA NO MÁS!!-_

_Mamá entro en una crisis, Sammy giro su rostro tratando de buscar respuestas, respuestas que yo no tenía o no quería dar, por que inconciente o no, las palabras de mamá eran para mí…_

**Hola!!, lo lamento de verdad pero créanme que esta semana he estado muy atareada, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y la verdad no he tenido nadita de tiempo, salvo para pasar por aquí y leer claro que con el celular y no con la compu para publicar, bueno es que la verdad es que tengo otra historia en Rayearth y es por ello que me pierdo entre las dos, además de que estoy comenzando otra historia para Sailor Moon y ya llevo tres capítulos, esta va a ser más larga y en otro formato pero quiero terminarla antes de comenzar a publicarla, para que así no pierda el hilo de lo que quiero, así que pido paciencia y reviews por que esto ya está por terminar, a verdad que dijeron esta ya se extendió demasiado pus SI, pero buscaremos el mejor final para esta historia y decirles que la proxima sera una lucha entre Seiya, Serena, Darien y Raye, EH!!, espero su apoyo OK? (: Reciban besos y abrazos de MI :) y como dicen mis amigas las brujas QUE LA INSPIRACION LAS ACOMPAÑE.**


	21. Mi mejor actuación

Capitulo XXI

Mamá inconscientemente sabía, sabía de mí, y de lo que estaba mal, fue por ello su actitud, al dejar a mamá tranquila en la clínica, todos regresamos al departamento en silencio, todos estábamos desconcertados, pero más yo, que no podía o no quería entender lo que ocurría, era acaso aquello una señal de mi madre, una señal que me advertía para alejarme de Seiya, y esta vez quizás debía hacer caso a las advertencias de mi madre, al bajar del auto Seiya me tomo de la mano y gire mi rostro para mirarlo, sus ojos reflejaban un amor infinito, que solo me prodigaba a mí, pero que ya no debía aceptar.

-Sabes lo mejor es que todos nos vayamos a descansar, Hotaru y Sammy están muy cansados por lo de la mudanza, así que creo que lo mejor es dejarlos descansar-

-Si creo que es lo más conveniente, además tu también debes descansar, por que en cuanto seas mi esposa, creeme no tendrás ni un minuto de descanso-

Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro, y no pude evitar sonreír, pero tenía que terminar con todo eso, iba a hacerlo y mañana mismo, hoy, hoy no podía, no quería, quería soñar esa noche con mi vida a su lado, quería soñarme esa noche de blanco, aunque mañana me despertase, y terminara incluso con mi vida, pero no pensé en lo que podía pasar, no pensé en lo que se me podía adelantar. Me despedí de Seiya con un apasionado beso, que tal vez sería el último.

-Segura que no quieres que me quede contigo-

Seiya sonrió al terminar la pregunta que llevaba un doble sentido en ella, alejándolo con ambas manos de mí correspondí a su sonrisa y con un movimiento de cabeza le hice saber mi decisión.

-Hotaru duerme conmigo lo olvidas?, no creo que sea muy sano para una niña de su edad-

Con la sonrisa aún en los labios, me respondió.

-Pues no es necesario quedarnos aquí, podemos ira aun lugar menos habitado-

De nuevo negué con un movimiento de cabeza, lo que provoco un puchero de Seiya, y su rostro resignado me provoco una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Lo lamento pero no-

Sonrió conmigo y acercándose a mí me besó en la frente, aquello me desarmo por completo, no pude decir nada. Solo me deje llevar, pero las siguientes palabras fueron muerte casi instantánea.

-Te amo Bombón, te amo, jamás se te olvide-

Sin recibir respuesta de mi parte se marcho, se marcho dejándome profundamente dolida.

El despertar siguiente no fue mucho mejor, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de mí, una inquietud exasperante se adueñaba de mí, algo malo pasaba conmigo, una aura extraña me acompañaba, y pronto entendería cual era el motivo de ello.

Entre a la oficina aún más inquieta, y mi inquietud incremento cuando escuche abrirse la puerta de mi oficina y Seiya estaba ahí. Su sonrisa era hermosa y su mirada aún más, salté de mi asiento al escucharle entrar.

-Se… Seiya, Dios me asustaste-

Se acerco a mí y de nuevo ese beso en la frente que quemaba.

-Lo lamento linda, no era esa mi intención-

Me levante del asiento y lo abracen muy fuerte, deseaba sentirme protegida y sabía que en sus brazos lo lograría, el sentirme así arropada en sus brazos, inhale su aroma como intentando grabar ese perfuma en mi mente, ruidos extraños se escuchaban fuera de mi oficina, pero hice caso omiso a ello, hasta que tarde fue y Kakyuu se encontraba ya frente a nosotros, trate de alejar a Seiya pero sus brazos no desistían de su agarre.

-Creí haberte pedido que te alejaras de mi Marido-

Increpo esa mujer, al soltarme del agarre de Seiya, busque sus rostro confundido y supe que esto iba a doler, inhale profundamente pues después de lo que iba decir iba a perder al amor de mi vida. No alcance a pronunciar palabra alguna pues Seiya se adelanto.

-Kakyuu que demonios haces aquí?-

Preguntó a su esposa que parecía destilar veneno por los poros.

-Vengo siguiéndote querido, porque quiero conocer a tu zorra particular-

Intento acercarse a mi de forma amenazadora, pero Seiya la detuvo, lo que provoco que Kakyuu abriera los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Un gusto verte de nuevo Kakyuu, pero porque finges tu y yo nos conocemos hace mucho, mucho tiempo, así que dejate de tonterías, quieres?-

No deseaba volver la mirada a Seiya, pues sabía de antemano que no era si no de sorpresa, Kakyuu titubeo, no esperaba esa reacción de mi parte.

-Ti… tienes razón vamos a dejar caer las mascaras de una buena vez-

Inhale profundo pues lo siguiente acabaría conmigo y por supuesto con mis sueños junto a él.

-Me alegro-

La mirada de Seiya se volvió a su esposa tratando de averiguar lo que entre ella y yo sucedía.

-Que demonios ocurre aquí-

Kakyuu sonrió triunfante y anunció.

-Eso es lo que deberías preguntarle a tu amante?-

Seiya se volvió a mi tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero Kakyuu me estaba retando y yo no iba a dejarme amedrentar, así que con todo el dolor de mi corazón, contesté a la ofensiva.

-No más bien creo que eso deberías preguntarle a la antigua amante de mi padre-

La sonrisa de Kakyuu se borró por completo, no espera eso de mi parte, seguramente creyó tenerme bajo su yugo con esas palabras, pero estaba equivocada, tenía miedo si, pero tenía mucho más rencor guardado, rencor que fue añejando dentro mío, y creciendo al mismo tiempo, esperando el día en salir y dejarse fluir, y ese día había llegado.

-Que? Como que la amante de tu padre?-

Seiya continuaba confundido, hasta que mis palabras resolvieron su pregunta.

-Si la amante de mi padre, la mujer con la que te casaste, la ujer con quien estas esperando un hijo, tu esposa-

Seiya se quedó atónito ante mis palabras, él sabía del embarazo de su esposa, lo supe cuando su mirada bajo al escuchar la palabra hijo.

-Serena yo…-

Intento darme una explicación que no merecía y no deseaba escuchar, pero esa mujer se adelanto.

-No tienes que dar explicaciones a esa mujer, mejor pregúntale el motivo por el que se acerco a ti-

Me encontraba acorralada, yo misma me había metido a un callejón sin salida, por que si bien a Seiya poco le importaba ya Kakyuu, no había pensado en como reaccionaría con mi declaración, pero no había marcha atrás ,así que fingiendo más orgullo del que tenía, me guarde mi llanto y yo misma contesté.

-Por ella, por tu esposa, por eso me acerque a ti, por que deseaba verla acabada, destruida, y lo logré, y sabes por que Kakyuu, por que Seiya no te ama, y jamás lo hará por que me ama a mí, puedes tenerlo todo pero jamás lo tendrás a él, y a diferencia tuya no voy a quedármelo, ese será tu castigo vivir a su lado sin amor-

No quería hacerlo pero lo había dicho, hecho estaba ya, podía escuchar la respiración agitada de Seiya, podía escuchar su corazón latir aceleradamente. Gire mi rostro y lo encaré, ni un solo gesto salió de él, tal vez solo algo de indiferencia, y esa no era yo, ni yo misma me reconocía, era quizá una posesión, pues no sentía el suelo debajo mío.

-Eres una MALDITA DESGRACIADA-

Kakyuu intento de nuevo acercarse a mí, tratando de golpearme, y yo ni siquiera me inmute, fue nuevamente Seiya quien la detuvo.

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA-

Sentenció de forma amenazante Seiya, lo que sorprendió tanto a Kakyuu como a mí.

-Dime que no es cierto, dime que es mentira-

La mirada suplicante de Seiya, me dolía, no esperaba eso, deseaba que me odiara desde ese momento, tal vez así sería más fácil olvidarlo, pero él lo estaba haciendo más difícil.

-Como es posible que no te des cuanta que solo te utilizó, no fuiste más que un simple juguete para ella, como puedes humillarte así?-

Seiya sin desviar su mirada de la mía, le respondió.

-Porque la amo, porque la amo más que mi vida, y si me dijera en este momento que a pesar de todo me ama, no me importaría, dejar todo, por que lo único importante en mi vida eres tu Serena, no reimporta que te hayas acercado a mí por eso, puedes quitarme el corazón, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero no te alejes de mí, solo dime que me amas-

Las lágrimas querían salir, mi alma quería escapar, mi corazón deseaba salir, pero no podía detenerme, debía alejarlo de mí.

-No Seiya, no te amo, jamás lo he hecho, fuiste…. Como decirlo?, la forma perfecta para acercarme y destruirla a ella, eso fue todo-

Vi el rostro de Seiya llenarse de dolor, mientras Kakyuu, por primera vez lloraba, de arrepentimiento, de dolor, de desesperación quizás, no lo sabía y no deseaba saberlo, quizás Kakyuu si amaba a Seiya pero de algo podía estar segura no lo amaba más que yo.

-Seiya por favor…-

Kakyuu intento acercarse a él, tomándolo del brazo, pero como si su contacto le quemara, se alejo de ella de forma violenta.

-No me toques, quiero que te alejes de mí, de mi vida, quiero que te alejes, para siempre-

Kakyuu no soporto más y salió de ahí, salió corriendo, la según con la mirada hasta que la puerta de la oficina se cerró, había deseado tantas veces verla así y ahora que por fin se me había cumplido, extrañamente no me sentina mejor, por l contrario estaba muriendome por dentro, ahora que estaba solas con él esperaba las recriminaciones.

-Todo lo que dijiste no es cierto, verdad?-

No contesté permanecí erguida, con la mirada extraviada, sin atreverme siquiera a mirarle.

-Dime que no es cierto, tu no eres así-

No podía seguir más así, así que contesté.

-Todo es cierto, buscaba darle en lo que más le doliera y lo conseguí, soy un genio no es así?-

Seiya negó con la cabeza, he intentó acercarse a mi, pero retrocedí ante su paso.

-Y que hay de mí, de lo que siento-

Sin inmutarme todavía seguí con la mejor de mis actuaciones.

-No hay nada que sentir Seiya, cumplí mi cometido ahora es tiempo de que regreses a tu hogar, al lado de tu futura familia-

-No puedes ser tan indiferente al dolor-

El tenía razón, pero no podía mostrarme débil.

-Eso era todo?, puedes retirarte, ya termine lo que deseaba, así que ya no me sirves-

Sujetó con fuerza mi muñeca haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Que acaso no sientes? Que acaso alguna vez no llegaste a sentir dolor-

Aquello fue exasperante, él no tenía idea, él no sabía de mi dolor.

-Dolor? Por Dios Seiya yo se lo que es dolor, ha vivido conmigo desde que cumplí 15 años, como puedes hablarme así como así de dolor-

Nadie se había atrevido a encararme de esa forma, lo amaba, realmente amaba a ese hombre pero no podía ser débil, solo que sus palabras dolían, dolían y mucho, por que las pronunciaba el amor de mi vida.

-POR QUE LO ESTOY SINTIENDO SERENA!!, por que lo estoy viviendo, por que me duele tu indiferencia, como puedes ser tan cruel-

Me dolía su dolor, me dolía su rencor, la manera de verlo así, su rostro, su intención de pedir, de rogar, pero el no tenía la más mínima idea de cuanto es que odiaba a su esposa, de cuanto es que había esperado ese momento, y no pude contenerme ante sus preguntas, quise que supiera de mi dolor, del mío, de lo que yo sentía, de lo que yo había vivido.

-Sabes como?, pasando la mayoría de mi vida sola, así es como aprendes a no sentir, la crueldad y la miseria es parte de mi, y ya no puedo dejarla, es mi esencia.-

Su mirada suplicante se transformo en una melancólica, en una que me mostraba compasión, pero sobre todo amor, que no aceptaba mis palabras.

-Estás equivocada, tú no eres así, todo lo que me estás diciendo es mentira, cuando me besabas lo hacías con amor, cuando me mirabas lo hacías con ternura, y cuando hacíamos el amor, no era solo placer carnal, era amor Serena, no puedes negar lo obvio-

Creí doblegarme con sus palabras, quise correr a sus brazos, decirle que tenía razón que lo amaba, que lo amaba más que a mi propia vida, que no quería dejarlo, que quería pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado, pero ese ser que se formaba en el vientre de esa mujer, me vine de nuevo a la mente y no quise que creciera odiándome, odiándome como yo odiaba a su madre.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras-

Mis palabras lejos de derrotarlo, le daba más aliento, y a mí me convencían poco a poco de que su amor era verdadero.

-Quieres alejarme de ti pero no lo lograras, aunque deba de quedarme solo, no voy a regresar con Kakyuu, porque no la amó-

Al escuchar su declaración, me sentí derrotada, todo esto era inútil, yo lo amaba y el me amaba a mí, pero su hijo se encontraba de por medio y yo contra eso no podía.

-Pero vas a tener un hijo, no puedes abandonarlo-

Le recordé su situación, pero parecía firme en su decisión, debía encontrar algún método para detenerlo, pero como hacerlo, como alejar de ti al amor de tu vida, como cuando ese hombre te prodiga el mismo amor que tú a él, como si serías capaz de venderle el alma al mismísimo diablo, para permanecer el resto de tu vida a su lado, como si eso es lo que menos deseas.

-Y no lo hare, jamás abandonaría a mi sangre, pero no puedo vivir a sí a su lado, no mientras tu existas en mi vida-

Que debía hacer, alejarme de él, desaparecerme de la faz de la tierra, aun cuando lo hiciera, aún cuando escapara de su vida, él jamás podría escapar de la mía.

-Pues imaginate que estoy muerta-

Se acerco a mí, y me tomo con fuerza de los hombros, encarándome e intimidándome al mismo tiempo, su mirada era decidida y su voz aún más.

-Ni aún así dejaría de amarte-

Esas palabras acabaron conmigo y con la poca determinación que tenía de alejarme de él, pero proyecte mi odio a su esposa en él, y soltando las peores palabras que jamás desee pronunciar, me solté de su agarre.

-Vas a tener que hacerlo, por que yo no te amo, jamás lo he hecho, entiende que solo estuve a tu lado para llegar a ella, a la mujer que destruyo mi vida, y mira lo conseguí-

Con los ojos cerrados, pronuncie las más hirientes palabras a la persona que más amaba.

Sorprendido ante mis palabras, se limitó a exclamar

-Y no solo acabaste con ella, también acabaste conmigo, te felicito-

Abrí los ojos y gire mi rostro, no quería reflejarme en esos ojos del color del oscuro cielo, de hacerlo, no hubiera podido continuar.

-Puedes dejar el sarcasmo a un lado-

Se acerco a mi por la espalda y en susurro preguntó cerca de mi oído, lo que provoco mi estremecimiento.

-Dime Serena que fue lo que te llevo a ser así, que fue lo que te llevo a odiarte a ti misma-

Su pregunta me sorprendió de sobre manera, era cierto yo misma me odiaba, y no quería aceptarlo, era yo, era yo quien me odiaba, quien me quería ver acabada, era yo misma, era yo…

-De verdad quieres saberlo? De verdad te interesa?. Pues bien soy así por ella, por que ella me arranco a mi familia, se llevo a mi padre y no conforme con ello, de paso lo hizo con mi madre, mi hermano y yo nos quedamos solos, completamente solos-

Complaciendo su deseo de conocer la verdad, le dije todo, todo lo que sentía, recordé cada momento, cada situación, todos y cada uno de los días en que los pasé sola, sin mi madre sin Sammy, sin Kenji

-Aún así no te entiendo-

Era posible que fuera tan indiferente a mi dolor, que no entendiera por lo que había pasado, que no tuviera empatía conmigo, si tanto es que me amaba como era que no me entendía.

-AH!! SI!!, pues deseo que nunca te levantes por la mañana y mires tu casa completamente sola, deseo que jamás te levantes de un sueño llorando, que jamás durante tu cumpleaños te sientas solo, que sepas que tu madre esta ahí sentada a tu lado y que no te reconozca, que esperes impacientemente a que vuelva acariciarte, que vuelva a mirarte con ternura y no como a una extraña más, que jamás odies con la intensidad que yo odie a tu esposa y a mi propio padre, que jamás llores en silencio y no haya nadie para consolarte, pero sobre todo que jamás sientas la imperiosa necesidad de abandonar por cualquier medio este mundo, como alguna vez me sentí yo-

Dicho esto levante las mangas de mi blusa y le mostré a Seiya esas cortadas en las muñecas que aún me hacían daño, este se quedo mudo mientras se acercaba a mi lentamente, pero temiendo a que lo hiciera y yo no pudiera contenerme retrocedía lentamente a su paso.

-Serena yo…-

Lo callé de inmediato, quería saber la verdad, pues esa era toda la verdad, yo misma me dañaba para alejarme de mi realidad de mi soledad, de mi necesidad de regresar a algún plano de esta existencia a mi familia, regresar de un modo a mi inocencia.

-Serena nada, tu también perdiste a tus padres Seiya, pero no tuviste tiempo para asimilarlo, eras aún pequeño, yo mientras tanto viví una cuarta parte de mi vida a su lado y fui la niña más feliz del mundo, a ti la muerte te los arrebato a mi me los arrebato una mujer, una mujer que es tu esposa y que esta esperando un hijo tuyo, y que por eso no podrás abandonar, fue tu esposa quien me convirtió en l que ahora soy, fue tu esposa quien me robo la inocencia, satisfecho?-

La rabia contenida en mí afloró, y se desquito con él, precisamente con él, quien nunca me había hecho daño, quien me amaba por sobre todas las cosas, pero que no podía permanecer más mi lado.

-Te equivocas, no voy a atarme a ella por mi hijo, te amo, te amo a ti, no me importa nada, ni siquiera la fortuna, solo tú, te amo, te quiero y te necesito a mi lado, un papel podrá decir que somos esposos, pero es solo un tramite legal, tu eres mía, mía y de nadie más…-

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó, me sostuvo en sus brazos, más de pronto mi cuerpo y mi alma no soportaron más y caí en un profundo sueño, mientras muy lejos escuchaba la voz de Seiya, llamándome, mientras sentía sus brazos sobre mi cuerpo agitándome, pero no pude responder…

HI!! GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, Y POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA, QUIERO ANUNCIARLES QUE PRONTITO LLEGARA EL FINAL, ASI QUE NO DESESPEREIS. OK?

MUCHAS GRACIAS A LAS SIGUIENTES SEÑORITAS O SEÑO... JI JI JI :)

LOYDA ASTRID (señorita ya la hacía vagando en el limbo, se le extrañaba SNIF!! SNIF!!)

BECKI (muñecota que gusto Dios ya están regresando a mi, que bueno BUA!! BUA!! que emoción)

KIRA MOON (Hay amiguita, ya sabras en cuanto termine estás historias de donde sale la inspiración, prometo que te contaré OK?)

MAYKOU (Lo sabía, lo sabía, pero en fin, que bueno que te siga gustando, ojalá y el final también)

VENUS SERENITY022 (Bienvenida a la historia, que gusto saber que cada día caen más victimas, ñaca, ñaca)

KIARA KOU (He aquí la reaccion de Seiya, algo patético no crees, pero la ama, por eso actua así)

YUMIAMORSEI (Linda espero que sigas la historia, me alegra conocer gente nueva como tú, BESOS)

AKELA17 (Gracias por las palabras y tal y como dijiste, Seiya reaccionó bien, pero ahora es ella la que no desea saber nada, además cabe aclarar que Haruka es mío OK?)

SERENA Y SEIYA (Siento decepcionarte esta ve con la actitud de Serena, pero ya veras, ya veras... :) )

SELENA FUJI (Una victima más de esta historia que bueno, bienvenida niña, espero que sigas leyendo)

SORRY A TODAS POR LA CONTESTACIÓN TAN BREVE, PERO ES QUE TIEMPO AHORITA ES LO QUE MENOS TENGO, GRACIAS A TODAS RECIBAN (: Besos y abrazos de MI :) y QUE LA INSPIRACIÓN NOS ACOMPAÑE.


	22. FIN

CAPITULO FINAL??

No supe de mi hasta que desperté en la cama de un hospital, conectada a varios aparatos, me asuste al verme de esa forma, pero mi susto fue en aumento, al verme sola, me pregunte por Seiya, que había pasado, como estaba èl? Pero mis respuestas serían contestadas muy pronto en cuanto vi una cabellera rubia ya conocida, entrar a mi habitación.

-Vaya la princesa a despertado, me alegro-

La voz de Haruka sonaba sincera pero su mirada me decía todo lo contrario, me asustaba ese dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

-Haruka que hago aquí? Donde está Seiya?-

La ligera sonrisa de Haruka, se borró al realizar mi pregunta, pero no pude evitarlo.

-No recuerdas nada?-

Baje la mirada ante su pregunta era obvio que èl ya lo sabìa, pero yo no quería recordarlo.

-Si pero…-

Baje la mirada al sentir la suya que lo único que me prodigaba en ese momento era compasión.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, Serena pero por Dios, debes de dejarte de hacer daño y admitir que lo amas, admitir que a amas a ese hombre igual o màs de cómo èl te ama a tì-

Mis ojos se cristalizaron al escucharle, incluso el se daba cuanta, incluso él lo sabía, sabía de mi amor por él. Negué con la cabeza ante su comentario.

-Haruka no es tan fácil…-

Haruka se acerco a mi y tomando mis manos pronunció.

-Lo sè linda, lo sé, pero es tu turno de ser feliz, de permitirte ser feliz, a èl no le importan tus motivos, solo que lo amas y esa es la verdad o me equivoco-

-No, no Haruka, no te equivocas, lo amo más que a mi propia vida…-

Nuevamente negué con la cabeza sin mirarle a los ojos, pues sabía que mis palabras al mismo tiempo lo herían.

-Serena no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, no lo dejes ir, dile la verdad, yo soy feliz mi niña, si tu eres feliz-

Sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras, así como su mirada, su mirada limpia, me encontré con esos ojos azules, que me prodigaban infinita ternura, cuando levante por fin la mirada para preguntarle por él.

-Gracias Haruka, pero… donde està?-

Soltó mis manos como si esa pregunta le quemara, y se alejó de mi, y en cierto modo lo entendia.

-Se quedo toda la noche contigo, te llamé a tu celular y el contestó fue así como me enteré de que estabas así, en cuanto llegue èl se marcho, no sin antes pedirme que te cuidara por un momento en lo que el regresaba, descuida èl esta bien-

Haruka y Seiya juntos quien lo iba a decir, quizas los hombres màs importantes de mi vida. Haruka se giro de nuevo hacía mí mientras me extendía un sobre.

-Que es esto?-

Lo tome en mis manos, mientras la duda se apoderaba de mí, el observar el sello violado, me hizo saber que él ya sabía de su contendido, así que lo mire intrigada, pero el esquivo mi mirada mientras pronunciaba.

-Tus últimos análisis, él médico me los acaba de entregar-

Tome el sobre de sus manos, y lo abrí lentamente, muy en el fondo no deseaba saber lo que venía.

-E… em… embarazada-

Lo sabía, quería negarlo pero lo sabía, no quería admitirlo, pero lo presentía, una mezcla de felicidad y angustia se apodero de mí, un hijo mío y de él, era como un sueño cumplido, pero y ahora que?, me gire para ver a Haruka quien me observaba embelesado, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Si linda felicidades-

No pude evitar que la emoción me ganará frente a él aún cuando esto le doliera.

-Un hijo, un hijo Haruka, de Seiya y mío, pero… yo…-

La razón y un momento de culpa vino a mi de nuevo, que iba a pasar, que iba a hacer, y él hijo de esa mujer y sobre todo él.

-Nada Serena, no puedes negarle a tu hijo el derecho de crecer junto a su padre, sobre todo si èl te ama-

Haruka negó con un movimiento de cabeza, en esas palabras llevaba mucho de razón pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Y el hijo de "ella"? él no tiene derecho? Haruka ese niño también necesita a su padre-

Baje la mirada al sentirme culpable, al verme del otro lado del espejo, y no deseaba que ese niño viviera lo mismo que yo, que jamás sufriera lo mismo que yo, mi hijo sin embargo me tendría a mí siempre, siempre…

-Y no voy a ser yo quien lo aleje de èl, yo vivi sin el mìo y mira en lo que me convertí, en una basura humana-

Eso era en lo que me había convertido, al permitir que la venganza me ganara, al permitir que mi deseo por destruir y mi odio me llevara hasta esa situación.

-No te llames asì, eres lo más hermoso que pudo pasarme, y aunque digas que estuvo mal, no me arrepiento por lo nuestro, si me dieran oportunidad lo volvería a vivir-

Haruka tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y me miro a los ojos, mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas con el dorso de su mano, incluso a él lo había dañado, a él que lo único que había hecho era amarme. Un leve sonido de la puerta, me saco de mis pensamientos y de la contemplación de la que estaba siendo victima por parte de Haruka, quien se irguió, y me miro mientras anunciaba.

-Supongo que es él, linda no dejes pasar la oportunidad, quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea a mi lado, ok?-

Un guiño fue la manera de despedirse de Haruka, quien abrió la puerta, para encontarrse con él, Seiya tardó algunos minutos en pasar, así que supuse que estarian hablando en el pasillo, mientras esperaba dentro orando por que Haruka no le mencionara nada de mi estado.

-Como te sientes?-

Seiya por fin entro a la habitación mientras su rostro reflejaba cansancio y tristeza.

-Mejor gracias-

Conteste hoscamente y baje la mirada, no quería encontrarme de nuevo con eso ojos por que sería capaz de no resistir más, ubiera sido capaz de echarme en sus brazos y suplicarle perdón.

-No vas a decirme nada?-

Notaba en sus palabras desesperación y angustia por saber de mi, por conocer la respuesta última y definitiva de nuestra relación, pero eso debía terminar.

-Que quieres que te diga, ya dije todo lo que necesitaba-

Fingiendo indiferencia y más orgullo del que tenía le conteste, mientras desviaba de nuevo mi mirada para perderme en la nada. Seiya se acerco a mi lado y tomándome por los hombros exclamo

-Serena por Dios!!, no puedes alejarme de tu vida así como así, Yo te amo!!-

Inhale profundo y gire mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos que me miraban suplicantes, y mentí, una vez más le mentí.

-Pero yo no, como quieres que te haga entender!!-

El podía ver en mis ojos acaso? No lo supe solo quería que viera mi determinación, que entendiera.

-Mientes, me estas mintiendo-

Baje la mirada de nuevo, pues mis fuerzas flaqueaban, y pregunte de forma irónica.

-Y aunque lo hiciera, que? Que vas a hacer? Que pasaría si me quedo contigo?-

Pude escuchar en sus palabras esperanza, pero no, eso no era lo que yo buscaba.

-Sería el hombre más feliz del mundo-

Y pregunte por él, por quien no hacia aún, por el hijo de esa mujer.

-Y tu hijo? Tu hijo sería feliz sin ti, sin su padre-

Al no recibir respuesta de su parte sonreí con nostalgia, y continué con mi soberbia actuación.

-Lo ves? Seiya lo único que deseo, es verte lejos de mi vida, fuiste un error, fuimos un error, y no sabes cuanto me arrepiento, porque me convertí en lo que más odiaba, me convertí en el reflejo de tu esposa, y ya no quiero seguir así, así que te voy a pedir que te alejes de mi, que vuelvas con tu esposa, con tu hijo, con tu familia y que rescates tu matrimonio por ese ser que aún no ve la luz, y que te olvides de mi-

-De verdad eso quieres?-

Aún después de todo lo dudaba, no había duda ese hombre me amaba y yo a él, pero lo nuestro no estaba bien, y jamàs lo estaría.

-Si-

Contesté con determinación.

-No voy a poder-

Seiya lo estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil, que pensaba que para mi lo sería?

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo, por que yo voy a hacer lo mismo, voy a olvidarme de todo lo que estuvo mal en mi vida, y una parte eres tú-

Continuaba con la mirada perdida, escuchaba sus palabras muy lejos, trataba inconscientemente de engañarme a mi misma, de pensar que esa que hablaba no era yo, que ese que suplicaba no era él.

-Esta bien ya te entendí, pero siente, esto, esto es por ti, y con ese dolor me voy a morir, tal vez no hoy, no mañana, pero siempre vas a estar ahí, yo no me arrepiento de nada, y este dolor que estoy sintiendo no importa, por que prefiero mil veces sentir esto a jamás haberte conocido-

Un alagrima rodo por mi mejilla al escucharlo, pero la limpie de inmediato con el dorso de mi mano, y fingiendo aún más indiferencia, pregunté lo que serían quizas las últimas palabras para él.

-Ya terminaste? Por que quiero estar sola-

Se despidió de mi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Adios Serena, ojalá y encuentres a quien ames de verdad, solo una pregunta más, alguna vez me amaste a mi en realidad?-

Hizo la pregunta más dolorosa de mi vida, pero no recibió respuesta y al no recibirla, se marcho, en ese momento deseé gritarle que si que lo amaba, que era el amor de mi vida, que no me importaba nada, que nada de lo que le había dicho era cierto, pero no pude y tome entre mis manos ese sobre apretándolo con fuerza a mi corazón, mientras me quedaba para siempre sola, pero con él con mi hijo y el jamás lo sabría…

Esa fue la última vez que lo vi, y de esa vez hace ya 3 años, se marcho al poco tiempo del país, se marcho junto con ella, supongo que fue lo mejor, mi hijo tiene poco más de dos años y es tan parecido a él, Sammy y Hotaru siguen con sus estudios y ya son pareja, se nota a leguas que se aman mucho, Haruka por su parte es papá de una hermosa niña a la que nombro Serenity aún a pesar de mi oposición, él continua apoyándome pero ahora solo como un amigo, mamá ya no vive en la clínica, hace ya un tiempo vino a vivir con nosotros, y me siento mucho mejor con ella cerca de mí, a veces mientras me descuido me observa detenidamente y cuando me vuelvo para mirarla yo también, me sonríe para después perderse de nuevo en la nada, esa sonrisa de mamá es la única cosa que me hace saber que lo que hice estuvo bien, que mamá aprueba mi decisión, pero cuando miro a mi pequeño dando sus primeros pasos, siento una enorme necesidad de saber de él, de recorrer el mundo entero buscándolo, de volver a sentir sus brazos, sus besos, y al mismo tiempo me invade un profundo miedo, porque se que en algún momento va a preguntarme por su padre, y no sabré que contestar, no, si sé, si sé que le diré, que su padre fue el amor de mi vida, no mejor dicho es el amor de mi vida, que lo amo y que el me amaba, que es y seguirá siendo lo mejor de mi vida, pero que él no era para mí…"

Mientras miro a mi hijo dormir, anhelo más que nunca verlo y que sepa que ese pedacito de cielo es también parte de él, pero no creo que ese anhelo se haga realidad, ahora mi prioridad es que mi hijo crezca en paz, y que jamás pierda lo inocencia, que jamás la pierda como la perdí yo…

_**FIN?**_

_**Ja, ja, ja, lo sé muchas van a desear matarme, o como mínimo patearme, ya sea por la tardanza o por el patético FINAL, pero esperen un momento, antes de que comiencen a maquinar ideas perversas en mi contra déjenme darles una noticia, existe un final alternativo y el estar decidiendo entre los dos me hizo demorar demasiado, hasta que me decidí por este, si son lindas y me dejan un review, les haré llegar a su correo el final alternativo (osease el FINAL FELIZ), mientras tanto agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes que me siguieron hasta el final, supongo que deben estar algo tocadas como para haber leído tanta locura mía, pero en fin, estoy feliz y al mismo tiempo triste, por que este es mi primer fic TERMINADO, o no?, bueno las dejo con la duda, mientras tanto nos seguimos leyendo.**_

_**HOLY GIRL IRON MAIDEN JEANNE. Guau!! Un nombre muy largo, pero en fin, linda gracias por unirte a las lectoras, llegas al final pero eres bienvenida, mil gracias por tu apoyo espero y sigas mis demas historias, yo pro lo pronto me refutare las tuyas y te doy mi opinión vale?.**_

_**ANGIE KOU. DIOS!! Otra Kou, la familia crece y crece, pues bienvenida, pero como esta eso de papasote para mi tío, señorita más respeto, una màs que se une a la lista en contra del cubo de hielo, SIIII!! Vale señorita espero que nos sigamos leyendo, aunque llego tarde, pero llego, y ya vas estas en mis contactos.**_

_**YUMIAMORSEI. Lindura como estàs? Lo lamento pero yo si odio con odio jarocho a la Kakyuu cara de guau (léase perro) por que se queria llevar a mi tiito lejos, lejos, bueno ya sabes si quieres leer la otra parte mandaba tu review, OK, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.**_

_**BECKI. Amigaza como se te quiere por estos lados, ya sabes soy de las que les encanta el drama, pero estoy casi segura de que eres una de las que me van a querer patear por no dejar a la Sere con su amor, creeme cada que lo leo yo también me quiero golpear pero en fin espero tu opinión, vale?**_

_**ANAHY. Muñecota lo lamento pero ya sabes soy fiel admiradora de mi tiito, además de que Haru es mío OK? Pero es que si no dejaba a Sere con Seiya, resultaba casi imposible dejarla con mi Haru, espero que esta parte te haya gustado y que me sigas apoyando, OK?**_

_**KIRA MOON XKARLATA. Gracias, gracias por los aplausos, Ami lo lamento pero me vas a patear, lo se, pero ya sabes que me encanta el drama, y disculpa la tardanza, pero es que tu sabes, todo se nos junta sobre todo esos días con mi amado Haruka, bueno espero por supuesto impaciente tu opinión, quiero saber que te parece, ya sabes que tu eres una de mis favoritas, Besitos. AH!! Y sigo leyendo tu historia brujita.**_

_**LOYDA ASTRID. EH!! Pillina, tu lo sospechabas, pues si la Sere nos salió con su domingo siete, pero ni modo ojala que este final te haya gustado, y que nos sigamos leyendo me alegra saber que conte con tu apoyo siempre, vale? Muchas muchas gracias por darme siempre tu opinión, Un fuerte abrazo.**_

_**MAYKOU. Ja, ja, ja… si lo sé lo sé, pero bueno los lemon son buenos no? En fin linda espero que no te haya decepcionado y que te haya gustado claro que si no te gusto puedes dejarme tu opinión, nos leemos luego vale, y por supuesto que espero tu review.**_

_**SELENA FUJI. Que bueno que te haya gustado esta historia, espero no decepcionarte con este final, pero ya sabes si quieres leer el otro deja tu review,**_

_**A todas, todas muchas gracias por su review, fue grato contar con todas y si me animo y me animan borro este final y les subo el otro vale? Quiero aclarar que mi primera opción para el final siempre fue este, ya que aunque muchas piensen que, que sacrificada se vio, no veo a Serena en el papel de quitamaridos, pero bueno, espero su opinión Reciban (: BESOS Y ABRAZOS DE MI :).**_


	23. FINAL ALTERNATIVO

NOTA: Este es el final alternativo que les prometi, no pude enviarselos de forma individual, pero aquí se los dejo, para someterlo a votación, al principio se parece al anterior, pero si siguen leyendo podran darse cuenta de porque es el final feliz, espero que les guste y por favor emitan su opinión.

FINAL ALTERNATIVO.

No supe de mi hasta que desperté en la cama de un hospital, conectada a varios aparatos, me asuste al verme de esa forma, pero mi susto fue en aumento, al verme sola, me pregunte por Seiya, que había pasado, como estaba èl? Pero mis respuestas serían contestadas muy pronto en cuanto vi una cabellera rubia ya conocida, entrar a mi habitación.

-Vaya la princesa a despertado, me alegro-

La voz de Haruka sonaba sincera pero su mirada me decía todo lo contrario, me asustaba ese dejo de tristeza en su rostro.

-Haruka que hago aquí? Donde está Seiya?-

La ligera sonrisa de Haruka, se borró al realizar mi pregunta, pero no pude evitarlo.

-No recuerdas nada?-

Baje la mirada ante su pregunta era obvio que èl ya lo sabìa, pero yo no quería recordarlo.

-Si pero…-

Baje la mirada al sentir la suya que lo único que me prodigaba en ese momento era compasión.

-Lo entiendo, no te preocupes, Serena pero por Dios, debes de dejarte de hacer daño y admitir que lo amas, admitir que a amas a ese hombre igual o màs de cómo èl te ama a tì-

Mis ojos se cristalizaron al escucharle, incluso el se daba cuanta, incluso él lo sabía, sabía de mi amor por él. Negué con la cabeza ante su comentario.

-Haruka no es tan fácil…-

Haruka se acerco a mi y tomando mis manos pronunció.

-Lo sè linda, lo sé, pero es tu turno de ser feliz, de permitirte ser feliz, a èl no le importan tus motivos, solo que lo amas y esa es la verdad o me equivoco-

-No, no Haruka, no te equivocas, lo amo más que a mi propia vida…-

Nuevamente negué con la cabeza sin mirarle a los ojos, pues sabía que mis palabras al mismo tiempo lo herían.

-Serena no dejes pasar esta oportunidad, no lo dejes ir, dile la verdad, yo soy feliz mi niña, si tu eres feliz-

Sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras, así como su mirada, su mirada limpia, me encontré con esos ojos azules, que me prodigaban infinita ternura, cuando levante por fin la mirada para preguntarle por él.

-Gracias Haruka, pero… donde està?-

Soltó mis manos como si esa pregunta le quemara, y se alejó de mi, y en cierto modo lo entendia.

-Se quedo toda la noche contigo, te llamé a tu celular y el contestó fue así como me enteré de que estabas así, en cuanto llegue èl se marcho, no sin antes pedirme que te cuidara por un momento en lo que el regresaba, descuida èl esta bien-

Haruka y Seiya juntos quien lo iba a decir, quizas los hombres màs importantes de mi vida. Haruka se giro de nuevo hacía mí mientras me extendía un sobre.

-Que es esto?-

Lo tome en mis manos, mientras la duda se apoderaba de mí, el observar el sello violado, me hizo saber que él ya sabía de su contendido, así que lo mire intrigada, pero el esquivo mi mirada mientras pronunciaba.

-Tus últimos análisis, él médico me los acaba de entregar-

Tome el sobre de sus manos, y lo abrí lentamente, muy en el fondo no deseaba saber lo que venía.

-E… em… embarazada-

Lo sabía, quería negarlo pero lo sabía, no quería admitirlo, pero lo presentía, una mezcla de felicidad y angustia se apodero de mí, un hijo mío y de él, era como un sueño cumplido, pero y ahora que?, me gire para ver a Haruka quien me observaba embelesado, mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban.

-Si linda felicidades-

No pude evitar que la emoción me ganará frente a él aún cuando esto le doliera.

-Un hijo, un hijo Haruka, de Seiya y mío, pero… yo…-

La razón y un momento de culpa vino a mi de nuevo, que iba a pasar, que iba a hacer, y él hijo de esa mujer y sobre todo él.

-Nada Serena, no puedes negarle a tu hijo el derecho de crecer junto a su padre, sobre todo si èl te ama-

Haruka negó con un movimiento de cabeza, en esas palabras llevaba mucho de razón pero ya no había marcha atrás.

-Y el hijo de "ella"? él no tiene derecho? Haruka ese niño también necesita a su padre-

Por que no me entendía, yo odiaba a esa mujer, sì, pero no iba a convertirme en su reflejo, no iba ser del todo igual que ella.

-Serena esa mujer no esta embarazada? No lo está y jamás lo estará. Kakyuu es estéril, antes de conocer a tu padre, vivió con un hombre llamado Andrew Motoki, pero este la abandono al saber que jamás serían padres, lo del embarazo solo fue una trampa para retener a Seiya, fue esa niña Hotaru quien me lo dijo-

No podía creerlo, disimuladamente esas palabras me hacían a mi la mujer màs feliz del mundo, aunque a ella se le fuera la vida por eso, el era libre, libre para mi, pero seguía sin estar segura de quedarme a sulado

-Ha… Haruka yo… no sè le dije tantas cosas, lo herì tanto que creo que ya no tiene remedio, creo que no es justo ni para mi ni para èl –

Suspire al arme cuenta de todo lo que le había hecho, de todo lo que le había dicho y estaba segura de que el no regresaría a mi.

-Pero lo amas?-

Una ligera sonrisa escapo de mis labios, era más que obvio, mi vida giraba a su alrededor, mi corazón solo latía por él.

-Mas que a mi vida?-

La respuesta de mi parte no se hizo esperar, aunque supiera que en el fondo eso a èl le dolìa, pero lo siguiente no me lo esperaba.

-Entonces eso es suficiente para mi, por que yo te amo igual o màs de lo que tu me amas a mi, y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-

La voz de Seiya me hizo sobresaltar, de donde salió, ni yo misma lo supe, hasta que de pronto estaba frente a mì y me tomaba de las manos, mirándome con un amor infinito, haciéndome estremecer al contacto.

-Hace cuanto estas ahì?-

No pude evitar preguntar, querìa saber que tanto era lo que el conocía, si sabìa de mi embarazo, que tanto había escuchado, aunque su hermoso rostro, dibujaba una sonrisa, que me hacìa olvidarme del mundo, incluso de mì.

-Unos segundos, lo necesario para saber que me amas y que todo lo que dijiste no es verdad, que nada importa si ahora se que en verdad me amas, entonces… tù no…-

Beso mi mano tiernamente mientras me miraba a los ojos esos hermosos ojos que podían volverme loca, que podían desnudarme el alma, que podían hacerme sentir la mujer más fuerte del mundo y al mismo tiempo la más débil, la más pequeña, mientras me miraba asì podía sentirme protegida, pero también vulnerable, vulnerable solo a èl…

-Supongo que tengo que dejarlos a solas, Serena tiene que saberlo, y usted Kou màs vale que cuide de ella, vale demasiado para mi-

Me había olvidado de Haruka, quien nos observaba con una mirada melancólica, sabía que era duro para èl, pues mi felicidad, no era la suya, porque mi felicidad no estaba con èl, pero me entendía, me comprendìa, porque me querìa y yo también, pero no como èl lo deseaba…

-No se preocupe Tenoh, ella vale aùn màs para mì-

Seiya se perdió de mis ojos para devolverme un gracias en silencio y una sonrisa a èl, que me había cuidado por mucho tiempo, que me cuido y me amo para solo entregarme a otro hombre, al amor de mi vida…

-Que es lo que tengo que saber?-

Seiya volvió a mirarme intrigado ante las palabras de Haruka, yo también sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero aún no sabía como, así que tome el sobre de los resultados y se los mostré, mientras temblaba de expectación, del temor al rechazo, pero sabía que no que eso no pasaría jamás, los tomo lentamente, los abrió y solo pude mirar sus ojos abrirse desmesuradamente…

-Embarazada!!,

Exclamo, mientras yo bajaba la mirada avergonzada, no sabìa que decir, yo misma no lo esperaba…

-Si lo siento yo…-

Quise disculparme, pero las palabras no terminaron de salir de mis labios, cuando sentí unos fuertes brazos, rodeándome, y la voz de Seiya susurrando en mi oído…

-Te amo, te amo como jamás ame ni voy a amar a nadie en este mundo-

Me hicieron estremecer sus palabras, y lo abrace muy fuerte, como si la vida se me fuera en ello…

-Yo también Seiya, yo también te amo, no podría vivir lejos de ti, no podría vivir sin ti-

De pronto sello mis labios con su dedo, mientras me miraba a expectante, aquello me intrigo…

-Sshhh!! Guarda silencio, puedes escuchar eso?-

Guarde silencio ante su petición, mientras esperaba que me exolicara el motivo de nuestro silencio…

-Qué?-

Ambos quedamos en silencio, solo el sonido de nuestras agitadas respiraciones, se alcanzaba a escuchar, pero había algo màs entre èl y yo, algo que èl también pudo apreciar…

-Ese latido-

Era eso, un latido que no le pertenecía ni a él ni a mi, que no ajeno a nosotros, pero que no era el de nuestro corazón…

-Es mi hijo, lo escuchas, es nuestro hijo, tuyo y mío-

Bajò su cabeza hasta mi vientre y se quedó ahì, escuchándolo, escuchando, el corazón de nuestro hijo latir, escuchando la vida dentro de mì…

-Mi hijo, puedes creerlo? Un hijo-

Una enorme emoción le embargaba a él y me contagio a mí, las lagrimas fueron el único, medio para dejar salir esa emoción, ese sentimiento…

-Si mi amor, es nuestro hijo-

Tome su rostro en mis manos y lo lleve hasta el mío, lo besè mientras soñaba un mundo màs lindo a su lado y confirme sus palabras, por que ese hijo era nuestro.

-Eres todo lo que deseaba, todo lo que necesitaba, nunca pensé enamorarme asì de alguien y menos de tì, el destino existe Seiya, claro que existe y mi destino eres tù, mi destino es estar contigo, para siempre-

Mis palabras en ese momento eran las màs sinceras que había dicho en toda mi vida, èl era lo único que necesitaba apara ser feliz, lo único y en ese momento era mìo, estaba en mis brazos.

-No digas màs, el pasado se fue, y el futuro viene, y viene aquí, contigo, dentro de tu vientre y ese es el destino que debemos cuidar, mi hermosa niña, TE AMO-

Sus palabras solo me confirmaban el amor que me tenía y el amor que yo le tenía…

Mi hijo tiene poco más de dos años y es tan parecido a él, Sammy y Hotaru siguen con sus estudios y ya son pareja, se nota a leguas que se aman mucho, Haruka por su parte es papá de una hermosa niña a la que nombro Serenity aún a pesar de mi oposición y por supuesto de Seiya, Haruka continua siendo un gran amigo, pero solo eso, mamá ya no vive en la clínica, hace ya un tiempo vino a vivir con nosotros, de hecho fue Seiya quien me apoyo en esa decisión, pues queremos readaptar a mamá a la vida en familia, de pronto mi pequeño se acerca a ella y ella lo toma en brazos, no me asusta, porque sé que el llamado de la sangre es más fuerte y esa es su sangre, le sonríe, hasta que vuelve a dejarlo sobre el piso y regresa a su mundo, a veces mientras me descuido me observa detenidamente y cuando me vuelvo para mirarla yo también, me sonríe para después perderse de nuevo en la nada, no sé cual sea su reacción, en un futuro, no sé qué es lo que vaya a decirme, si esté de acuerdo con lo que hice, pero aunque no lo estuviera no me arrepiento de nada, porque deseo deshacerme de esos fantasmas de ni juventud que me persiguen, y aunque cualquier cosa que diga no es justificación para hacer sufrir a una persona, voy a decirle que todo, todo lo que hice fue por amor, solo por amor…"

Mientras miro este anillo de bodas en mi mano, creo que estoy viviendo un sueño y que no quiero despertar, cada que miro a Seiya cargando a nuestro hijo, cualquier duda o temor se disipa, porque lo tengo a èl, porque tengo a mi hijo, y ellos mis dos hombre me tienen a mi, Ahora nuestra prioridad, la de Seiya y mìa es que nuestro hijo crezca en paz, que sea una buena persona, que sea de nobles sentimientos, pero que sea fuerte y sobre todo que jamás pierda la inocencia, que jamás la pierda como la perdí yo…"

**AHORA SI ESTE ES EL FIN, QUE A MUCHAS LES HUBIERA GUSTADO. **

**Ahora si quiero que todas sepan que me agradó mucho escribir esta historia, y que muchas llegaran conmigo hasta el final, no todas lo hicieron, pero sé que en algún momento les gustó, mi estimada amiga KIRA MOON, me preguntó una vez que de dónde sacaba la inspiración para escribir estas historias, pues bien, lo que le sucedió a Serena en esta historia también me sucedió a mí, mi padre sostuvo una relación con otra mujer, y aunque mamá se empeñara en ocultarlo, yo me daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía a nuestro alrededor, yo también odie de la misma forma que Serena, yo también lloré del mismo modo que ella, a mí también me cambiaron por otra persona, también vi a mi madre sufrir, y también maldije, y maldije mucho, desee en algún momento que él mi padre ya no regresara nunca, y me deje llevar, no voy a decir que quiero hacer lo mismo que el personaje de Serena hizo en la historia, no perdí a mi madre gracias a Dios, mis hermanos están bien y conmigo, pero sobre todo jamàs podría hacer lo que Serena hizo cobrar venganza, por que como dice una frase en esta historia "DIOS DICE LA VENGANZA ES MÌA", no podría dañar a una persona del mismo modo que lo hicieron conmigo, no podría ser tan cruel como para desearle a una persona que le vaya mal, aunque tampoco le mando bendiciones, simplemente espero que la vida siga su curso y que nos cobre a todos lo que le debemos, muchas gracias de nuevo y SEAN FELICES. SEE YOU LATER :)**


End file.
